We Are Assassins
by Aragi Kanzaki
Summary: Dia memakai jubah. Dia menggunakan pedang. Dia bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia berdiri di atap dengan bulan di belakangnya. Matanya menyala. Dia melompat. Merobek leher targetnya. Pergi. Dan takkan pernah menengok ke belakang. Wanted! Hidup atau mati! Uzumaki! CHAPTER 10 Final UPDATE!
1. Hinata Ojou-sama

Cerita ini hanya berasal dari khayalan yang saya buat-buat. Asli cerita milik saya dengan beberapa masalah yang saya ambil dari info-info di wikipedia. Seperti pengertian elf dan beberapanya. PESAN SAYA : Apapun itu, bacalah secara keseluruhan.

**We Are Assassins**

_Spesial untuk _**NaruHina **_Lovers → Adventure_

Story by._ Yuki Ooku_

Disclaimer : **Naruto **© _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

Kelihatannya memang seperti sihir. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak pernah belajar hal semacam itu―sedikit pun. Kemahirannya bermain pedang hanyalah semata-mata usahanya yang keras saja. Berbeda dengan mereka yang mengandalkan kekuatan mutlak dari orang-orang ahli sihir―dia pasti membenci mereka, mendapat gelar sang Kuat tapi tanpa usaha apa-apa. Menyakitkan, memang. Manja, dan selalu menganggap sesuatu dengan perasaan sekilas, mengejap sekali, bahkan merasa kalau itu hanyalah angin yang kebetulan lewat.

Wajahnya tergambar di selembar kertas dengan kata yang terbaca 'Wanted' di atasnya―sementara itu tertempel di dinding-dinding atau papan-papan, bahkan tiang-tiang. Uzumaki Naruto―dia selalu tampak menebaskan pedangnya pada sesuatu yang dianggapnya target. Sering memakai jubah yang tertutup, sehingga jarang sekali wajahnya terlihat. Dia bisa dibilang seorang pengembara, meski di lain sisi dia juga bisa dibilang bukan seorang pengembara. Karena tujuan sebenarnya berpindah-pindah tempat adalah mencari orang-orang yang pantas merasakan kekejaman pedang miliknya.

Masih tentang dirinya. Dia tidaklah sendiri―ada seseorang yang setia menemaninya mengarungi daerah-daerah di daratan asing. Memang bukan orang yang kuat, tapi hanyalah seorang budak yang ditemukannya di masa kesepian dahulu. Bersamanya dia menjamah setiap daerah yang terlihat di depan. Yang biasanya hanya terpaku pada pemikiran kosong, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu―dia pernah berkata begitu dalam hati. Dan mulai hari itulah, dia telah berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakannya.

Excalibur, nama pedang suci yang dia temukan di sebuah batu di tengah danau dengan tidak sengaja. Dia mencabut pedang itu dari sana, sebelum tahu bahwa pedang itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan magis yang luar biasa. Pedang itu sebenarnya adalah satu-satunya senjata yang ia pakai untuk membunuh mereka―orang-orang yang dia anggap sampah. Bukan mereka―orang-orang miskin atau semacamnya, tapi mereka―para koruptor dan para penjahat bermata dua.

Dia tidak pernah membenarkan kata 'Keadilan'. Hanya sekedar tidak suka saja, jawabnya waktu itu. "Membunuh karena keadilan? Sangat bodoh. Memangnya aku peduli itu? Tidak akan pernah." Dia melanjutkan.

.

**We Are Assassins**

Pair : **Naruto **x **Hinata**

Genre : **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

Warning **(!) **OOC, AU, OC, miss (typo), gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, dll

.

Para Quendi atau Elf pada dasarnya adalah makhluk dengan roh yang abadi―yang tidak lekang dimakan usia; namun bukan berarti tubuh mereka tidak bisa mati. Walaupun roh mereka abadi, namun tubuh mereka mengalami proses penuaan dengan sangat lambat, setara dengan ribuan tahun umur manusia. Tubuh mereka juga dapat mati atau hancur karena suatu penyakit, peperangan, dibunuh, dan sebab-sebab lainnya. Jika seorang elf meninggal, maka rohnya akan dikumpulkan bersama kaumnya di Rumah Mandos, sang Valor Kematian, di Valinor; berbeda dengan ras manusia di Dunia Tengah yang waktu itu masih belum diketahui nasibnya seusai meninggal. Setelah beberapa waktu di sana, jasad mereka akan dikembalikan dan mereka dapat tinggal di Valinor, namun mereka tidak akan pernah dapat pergi lagi ke Dunia Tengah.

Memang benar atau hanya omong kosong saja penjelasan itu, pasti akan ada orang yang tidak peduli. Sekarang memang bukan saatnya untuk mengetahui kenapa penjelasan tadi disematkan pada awal-awal―sebenarnya ada waktu untuk itu. Seperti pada kisah yang akan saya ceritakan ini; seorang pemuda sederhana yang sering-sering mereka sebut sebagai sang Pembawa Kematian. Dia adalah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa peduli lagi terhadap apapun yang belum dikehendakinya. Dia adalah salah satu assassins terkejam yang pernah ada. Dan sekarang dia masih hidup.

"Mau sampai kapan lagi kau akan terus melakukan ini, Aniki?"

Tatapannya begitu kosong menyadari beberapa bagian pakaian yang ia kenakan telah terciprat cairan merah yang berbau segar―darah. Pedang panjang yang mempunyai pola berbentuk belah ketupat dan dua lingkaran konsentris berjarak 0,2 milimeter dari hiltnya itu tampak masih digenggamnya ke depan. Melihat posisi tubuhnya yang masih sedikit berjongkok, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau baru saja dia telah membunuh seseorang. "Itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, bukankah aku selalu melakukannya." Dia sesekali mengibaskan pedangnya ke kanan-kiri sekedar untuk mengurangi lumuran darah yang membasahi senjata miliknya itu, "Ayo kita kembali ke kota ...," menatap seseorang di sampingnya, "Konohamaru."

Melirik sebentar ke arah seorang pria yang masih tergeletak di depannya―yang baru saja dibunuh oleh orang yang dipanggilnya 'Aniki' tadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Hutan yang lebat akan daun-daun dari pepohonan tinggi, tak terlihat sedikit pun bagaimana keadaan langit saat ini. Hutan yang penuh dengan suara binatang-binatang kegelapan, dengan jasad seseorang yang baunya mulai menyengat di dalamnya. Mereka berdua akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dan tak akan pernah peduli lagi meskipun hanya untuk membawa orang mati itu ke keluarganya ataupun menguburnya.

**.**

**WANTED! Dead or Live! "Uzumaki"**

**Cirinya membawa pedang suci Excalibur di punggungnya**

**.**

Konoha, kota yang terlahir dari berbagai macam tradisi, sekaligus merupakan hasil perpaduan dari berbagai ragam budaya. Di tengah-tengah kota yang bernuansa antik dan eksotik itu, kita dapat menyaksikan matahari senja seolah terbakar di balik tembok-tembok benteng kota yang menjulang tinggi. Langit yang berwarna jingga seakan dipenuhi oleh berbagai aroma magis yang merangsang indera penciuman. Di sebuah kedai, dapat kita lihat seorang pria berpenampilan serba hitam duduk bersama dengan seorang pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, Paman. Tiga perak untuk empat malam, aku dan adikku benar-benar belum punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayarnya."

Pria bertopi bundar itu tampak sedang menghisap shisha miliknya dengan mimik yang menyiratkan rasa kesal. Matanya terpejam erat dan dari mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat, seperti sudah naik puncak. "Dengar ya, Naruto? Kemarin kau sudah kuperbolehkan tinggal di penginapanku satu malam hanya dengan membayar satu perak saja. Sekarang kau memintaku ke tempat ini hanya untuk membayar makanan pesananmu dan meminta padaku kalau aku harus memberimu belas kasihan untuk menginap di tempatku lagi?" Suaranya terdengar ditahan. "Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan adikku atau membayar seluruh biaya satu kamar di penginapanmu," kata Naruto dengan mudahnya, lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti sedang memohon, "tolonglah, sekali lagi bantu aku―" "Jangan bodoh!" potong pria itu, sambil berdiri dan memukul meja di depannya, "Aku tidak mungkin mengusir salah satu pelangganku dan membiarkan orang bayar kurang sepertimu tinggal. Sayang sekali, penginapanku sudah penuh!" Pria itu langsung pergi setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja dengan memukul tadi—tentu saja untuk membayar makanan yang dipesan Naruto. Pria itu memang baik, dari awal Naruto melihatnya ia sudah menyadari kalau dia itu memanglah orang yang baik.

Kota Konoha. Di sebelah kanannya―kira-kira empat langkah dari kedai tadi, dapatlah kita saksikan tiga orang penjual tengah berdiri bersisian dengan kostum khas mereka yang berwarna merah berpadu dengan setelan gamis berwarna putih dan topi yang berhias rumbai-rumbai berwarna-warni. Di dada mereka bergelantungan beberapa buah cangkir yang terbuat dari kuningan―sepertinya mereka menjual minuman berjahe. Tak jauh di sebelah mereka, hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempat ketiga orang itu berdiri, terlihat sejumlah orang tua dan kaum wanita sedang duduk-duduk di atas sebuah kursi pendek. Di hadapan mereka ada meja-meja rendah yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis kerajinan tangan yang terbuat dari kulit, kayu, dan juga logam. Mereka sibuk menawarkan berbagai bentuk perhiasan dan aneka rupa barang dagangan, sambil bernaung di bawah tenda-tenda kecil yang berbentuk seperti payung. Sekarang, marilah kita layangkan pandangan ke arah sisi lapangan yang lain, di mana terlibat sejumlah pedagang yang berseru-seru dengan penuh semangat ke arah para pengunjung yang tak henti berlalu-lalang. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat bertumpuk aneka macam buah-buahan yang tersusun rapi. Suasana ramai dari berderet-deret kios milik para pedagang menawarkan aneka rupa dagangannya hampir terjadi di sebagian kota yang bisa kita lihat kalau sebentar lagi langit diatasnya pun akan berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Aniki, bagaimana?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang ia kenal, "Maaf, Konohamaru. Aku gagal." "Sudah kuduga. Paman itu pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang miskin seperti kita tinggal di tempatnya," Konohamaru tampak khawatir, "apa kita akan tidur di luar lagi? Apa kita akan tidur di tanah lagi? Apa kita akan membunuh orang lagi untuk mendapatkan uang?" "Konohamaru," potong Naruto dengan tenang, sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita ini adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh adalah pembunuh, kau nanti juga pasti akan mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ayo kita cari tempat lain saja, pasti ada suatu tempat yang bisa kita tempati sementara."

Kota Konoha. Di bagian sisi utara―tepat di tengahnya, bisa kita lihat sebuah bangunan besar nan megah dengan menara tinggi di setiap sudutnya tampak berdiri tegak. Sebuah istana―bisa dibilang begitu, tempat tinggal para keturunan Bangsa Elf. Di kota ini, manusia dianggap sebagai masyarakat biasa dan elf adalah keturunan bangsawan. Meski adanya diskriminasi tersebut, tidak sedikit dari mereka―para elf yang berbuat baik kepada manusia. Tidak hanya para prajurit elf saja yang ramah, tapi karena pemimpinnya juga yang selalu bersikap adil, kota ini menjadi kota yang damai. Tak ada kejahatan yang berlebihan kecuali mereka―para pencuri makanan.

"Aniki, umurku baru enam belas tahun. Apa kau yakin kita harus masuk ke sana?" Konohamaru menatap sebuah rumah dengan tulisan 'Klub Malam' di atas pintunya. "Kau masih di bawah umur, jangan ke sana. Kalau umurku sih sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, tentu saja aku ingin ke tempat itu." Naruto melanjutkan, sambil berjalan ke tempat itu―dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah, matanya berbinar-binar, serta sedikit darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya, "Woaah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka!" Bahkan cara berjalannya pun seperti orang yang sedang terhuyung-huyung ke kanan-kiri, "Oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai―" Naruto terus menyerukan kata itu seakan sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkannya. Bisa kita simpulkan dengan membayangkannya saja, kalau sifat mesumnya itu mulai kambuh.

Konohamaru menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengerti dengan sikap anikinya itu. Kalau sudah begitu Naruto akan sangat sulit diajak bicara atau melanjutkan misi untuk menyelesaikan solusi pada masalah yang baru saja mereka dapati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun Naruto adalah salah satu pembunuh berantai dengan partner senjata suci, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah manusia―jadi wajar saja.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara-suara mulut di sekitar yang terdengar di gendang telinga Konohamaru. Ia berpikir sejenak saat ia rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jalan pikirannya. Kedua mata Konohamaru pun terbelalak―ia mulai teringat sesuatu tentang uang. Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah menggunakan seluruh uang miliknya untuk makan pagi tadi―itu artinya Naruto sudah tak memegang uang lagi. Gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Ia harus memberitahu Naruto tentang ini. Akan sangat berbahaya nanti jika Naruto sudah masuk ke tempat itu lalu dihajar oleh pria berotot karena tak mampu membayar atas perbuatannya kepada wanita-wanita di sana. Dia harus memberitahu Naruto segera. "Aniki! Jangan ke sana―" setelah itu, kata-katanya tidak pernah terselesaikan, karena suara-suara derap kuda mendadak saja terdengar; pandangan semua orang tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu arah, seakan bagian kota itu menjadi sepi karena suatu hal yang menakjubkan.

Konohamaru terheran menyadari sesuatu sedang terjadi di dekatnya—tiga ekor kuda bersama orang yang menunggangi tampak sudah ada di depannya—kira-kira empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketiga orang berkuda itu terlihat tengah menatap dirinya dengan tajam—seperti ingin bilang "Menyingkirlah!" tapi tak kunjung dikatakan oleh mereka. Ada apa? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa Konohamaru ingin tahu. Melihat sebentar ke arah sesuatu dekat rambut ketiga orang itu—di telinga mereka tepatnya, ia mulai tahu siapa mereka. Elf, jawaban itu sudah bisa ia pastikan. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya tidak sedang bercosplay atau semacamnya, pakaian yang mereka kenakan memang sudah seperti itu, apalagi telinga mereka yang lebih panjang dan mengecil ke atas itu. Benar sekali—mereka adalah elf dari istana. Di tengah adalah sang Raja, Hyuuga Hiashi—di kirinya adalah putrinya yang sudah berumur 15 tahun, Hyuuga Hanabi—dan di kanannya adalah keponakan kesayangannya, Hyuuga Neji. Tidak salah lagi, kalau mereka semua adalah bagian dari pemimpin di kota ini. Meski yang sebenar-benarnya pemimpin saat ini adalah istri dari sang Raja—Hiashi. Dialah sang Ratu yang bijaksana. Untuk sekarang belum bisa saya sebutkan siapa namanya, karena pasti tak akanlah menarik nantinya jika itu harus dikatakan terlalu cepat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Pandangan Konohamaru teralih ke seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya—tepat di kirinya, dimana seseorang yang tak terlihat seperti apa rupa dan penampilannya karena jubahnya, sedang berdiri di sana. Mendengar bagaimana dia bersuara barusan, Konohamaru bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. "Hey kau!" Konohamaru tersentak saat sang Raja berkata padanya. "H-Hai`" jawabnya sedikit keras. "Buka tudungnya!" perintah sang Raja, tegas. Konohamaru langsung melaksanakan perintah dari Raja Hiashi itu dengan membuka tudung jubah orang yang masih ada di dekatnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya melakukan perintah itu begitu saja—seperti ada sedikit sihir yang memaksanya seketika.

"Hinata, kau harus kembali. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat yang akan menjadi kursi untuk kepemimpinanmu nanti. Kembalilah ke istana," kata Raja Hiashi.

Sementara itu, Konohamaru tampak terpaku pada seseorang yang ia buka tudung jubahnya tadi. Sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah dan rambut orang itu. Dia benar-benar seorang wanita. Berambut panjang hitam kebiruan dengan kedua mata bulan yang dia miliki dan—mulut Konohamaru ternganga, kedua telinganya seperti kepunyaan ketiga penunggang kuda itu. Wanita itu juga seorang elf rupanya. Pewaris sah sang Pemimpin Kota, sekaligus putri pertama dari sang Raja dan Ratu kota ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia benar-benar sedang ada di dekat Konohamaru sekarang.

"Hey, kenapa Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Neji-sama ada di sini?" "Hey, lihat! Ada Hinata-chan juga." "Kau memanggil Hinata-sama dengan tambahan —chan? Apa kau sadar statusmu, Bodoh?" "Dia selalu berkunjung ke tokoku, jadi tak salah kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan kenapa kau malah memanggilku 'Bodoh', Pak Tua?" "Terserah kau sajalah, Nenek Peyot." Terdengarlah suara-suara dari beberapa orang di sekitar yang masih menatap pada ketiga elf berkuda itu beserta Konohamaru dan seorang elf lagi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke istana! Aku ingin di sini bersama mereka!" tegas Hinata kepada Raja Hiashi, ayahnya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain—" Raja Hiashi menatap keponakannya, "—Neji!" Seakan mengerti kalau itu tadi adalah sebuah perintah untuknya, Neji pun segera turun dari kudanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Kau tahu, kan, Hinata-sama? Ini adalah perintah, aku tidak bisa menentangnya. Kembalilah ke istana sekarang juga, atau aku akan membawamu secara paksa." Kata Neji datar sambil mencabut pedang miliknya. Hinata tampak sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Konohamaru sekarang, sementara si Konohamaru sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin saat secara perlahan-lahan pedang milik Neji itu diarahkan padanya seperti ingin ditusukkan tepat ke arah jantungnya. Apalagi sorot tajam kedua mata yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda elf itu—tampak menakutkan sekali, seperti menginginkan agar dirinya pergi dari tempatnya dan tidak menghalangi jalan untuk menangkap sang Putri Elf—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan kalian, Para Bangsawan. Tapi karena adikku ada di dalamnya, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut campur juga."

Pelan tapi jelas, Neji bisa mendengar suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Ia pun menengok dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri di sana—sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Neji pada pemuda itu—yang tak lain adalah Naruto. "Tak penting bagimu untuk tahu siapa aku, hanya adikku yang di sanalah yang ingin kuambil. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membawanya agar kau bisa mengambil apa yang kau dan keluargamu inginkan." Naruto terdengar sopan berkata. Dia kemudian menunduk sebentar lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Konohamaru. Sementara itu Neji tampak terdiam, ia memandangi Naruto dengan seksama; mulai dari pakaiannya, rambut pirangnya, serta sorot kedua mata birunya itu. Kalau perkiraannya memang benar, dia pasti adalah seorang ahli pedang. Neji tersenyum—bukan senyum yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh seorang pria kepada wanita yang disukainya, tapi senyum yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh seorang pemburu karena berhasil menembak buruannya. "Tunggu sebentar." Neji angkat bicara, sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat ke wajah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto tampak terdiam. Baru saja ia menarik tangan Konohamaru dan akan segera pergi, tapi si pangeran elf itu malah melakukan hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan kepada orang-orang bawah seperti dirinya—mengacungkan pedang tepat dekat ke wajahnya, meskipun saat ini dia dan adiknya sedang menyamar di kota ini.

Uzumaki, hanya nama itu saja yang mereka tahu tentang sang Pembunuh Berantai dengan senjata suci miliknya—Excalibur. Pada poster yang menjadikan Naruto buronan kelas atas, tidak terpampang jelas bagaimana rupanya—hanya digambarkan wajah dengan mata yang tertutupi tudung. Tidak heran kalau semua orang yang ada disekitar Naruto sekarang tidak ketakutan—karena mereka belum tahu siapa dia.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat seorang pengembara sepertimu yang ahli pedang. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya karena kau pasti sudah tahu, bukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Cepat cabut pedangmu sekarang dan hadapi aku dulu agar kau dan adikmu bisa pergi!" kata Neji cukup tegas. Menyipit, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan ketika pangeran elf itu menantangnya untuk bertarung. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menebak dengan benar kalau dirinya memanglah seorang ahli pedang—meski dia belum tahu yang sebenarnya bagaimana kemampuan Naruto. "Di sini aku hanya ingin mengambil adikku kembali, bukan untuk bertarung denganmu, Neji-sama." Kata Naruto tanpa melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Satu langkah menjauh dariku, akan kutebas tubuhmu. Dan adikmu itu—" "Dia tidak ada hubungannya!" potong Naruto. Neji tersenyum, "lalu?". Naruto terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana agar mereka—para bangsawan dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang masih merekam kejadian saat ini, tidak tahu sebenarnya ia siapa. Kalau saja ia memperlihatkan pedang Excalibur miliknya sekarang, pasti akan mengagetkan mereka—tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan hal seceroboh itu. "Konohamaru!" Tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil adiknya. Seakan sudah mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto inginkan, Konohamaru segera mencabut pisau kecil yang terikat di pinggangnya—yang tadi-tadi untuk memetik buah di hutan, dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Naruto. Neji sedikit terpekik melihatnya. "Apa kau berniat untuk menggunakan pisau itu untuk beradu pedang denganku, kau pasti bercanda. Apa kau sebegitu meremahkanku—" "Kau menggunakan pedang normal dan aku menggunakan pedang versi mini, apa ada yang salah." Naruto menyela. Neji terdiam sejenak, tapi tidak lama dia pun kembali tersenyum. Sebentar, Neji menatap ke arah sang Raja, dan Raja hanya membalas dengan anggukan—sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sang Raja sudah mengizinkan. "Kau yang memilih, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terluka parah nanti." Kata Neji sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke langit, berkuda-kuda. Naruto berjalan lima meter menjauh dari Neji, mengatur jarak untuk berlari lalu beradu pedang nantinya. Teringat beberapa detik yang lalu, Konohamaru sempat membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Jangan membunuhnya" seperti itu. "Apa kau sudah siap, Tuan Ahli Pedang!" Kata Neji, sambil memperlebar jarak kedua kakinya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk mengayunkan pedangnya saat itu juga.

Sepi, suasana menjadi sepi bahkan senyap sekali—tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara angin yang berhembus. Semua orang tampak terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Sang Raja dengan putrinya menatap seksama pada kedua pemuda yang akan beradu pedang itu. Semua mata tak ada yang berkedip, sekali lagi bagian kota itu seakan menjadi kota mati tanpa seorang pun yang berstatus sebagai penghuninya. Naruto membentangkan pisau yang digenggamnya ke belakang, Neji juga. Sepertinya mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan suatu benturan beberapa detik nanti. Dan saat terdengar suara batuk dari salah satu mereka—entah itu dari para penjual, pembeli, atau penduduk asli lain di kota ini, Naruto bahkan Neji pun mulai berlari saling mendekat hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Sekuat mungkin, mereka berdua saling mengayunkan pedangnya. Kemudian, sebuah senyum licik pun tiba-tiba diperlihatkan oleh Neji. Sudah setengah meter wajah mereka bertatapan, keduanya masih saling mengayunkan senjatanya. Neji dengan pedang panjangnya, dan Naruto dengan pisaunya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi, lalu kita bisa tahu siapa pemenangnya. Neji, kah? Naruto, kah?

"Aku menang!" Neji terlihat sangat senang saat menyadari pedangnyalah yang sudah lebih dulu mendekati leher Naruto—sempat ia berteriak dalam hati tadi "Aku menang!" seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, pisaunya jauh dibilang dekat daripada dibilang belum apa-apa. Naruto baru mengayunkan pisaunya 90 derajat dan masih perlu 90 derajat lagi untuk mengenai leher Neji. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Tapi dia tampak tenang-tenang saja—sepertinya dia punya rencana untuk itu. Dan memang benar. Ketika pedang Neji sudah berjarak sekiranya satu centimeter dari lehernya, Naruto mendadak saja menghilang dari pandangan. Neji terheran. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini terlalu sekilas. Baru saja Naruto lenyap dalam sekejap mata dan tiba-tiba saja lehernya terasa sedikit perih—seperti ada sesuatu yang telah menggoresnya. Kedua mata Neji pun membulat. Bagaimana mungkin? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang ia ingin ucapkan saat menyadari sesuatu sedang berada di belakangnya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat, bahkan tak terlihat mata. Naruto yang tadinya tiba-tiba menghilang, sekarang sudah ada di belakang Neji dengan mengacungkan pisaunya sangat dekat ke leher pemuda elf itu—tidak mengherankan kalau dari tadi dia merasakan perih, karena pisau itu sudah menggores dan mengakibatkan luka kecil di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun menurunkan pisaunya, lalu berjalan pergi membawa Konohamaru menjauh dari para bangsawan itu. Kedua mata sang Raja mendelik—seperti belum percaya apa yang barusan terjadi, bahkan kedua putrinya juga—Hanabi dan Hinata. Mulut semua orang ternganga. Saat itu, bagian kota belum juga kembali normal. Masih hening. Seorang penjual yang baru saja menuangkan minuman ke gelas pelanggannya bahkan belum juga diangkatnya sehingga banyak yang tumpah. Seorang bayi yang menangis karena ibunya belum juga memberikan mainan yang baru saja dibeli. Bahkan seorang nenek tua yang jatuh di tengah jalan karena tongkatnya patah pun tak ada yang menolong. Saat itu, Konoha seakan menjadi kota yang dipenuhi oleh patung-patung.

**.**

**We Are Assassins**

**NaruHina — Adventure**

**.**

Lagi-lagi langit tidak bisa kita lihat dengan jelas dari sini. Pepohonan yang tinggi beserta daun-daunnya yang lebat, bahkan semak-semaknya juga. Tidak salah lagi kalau ini di hutan. Mari kita lihat salah satu pohon yang batangnya terlihat lebih besar dari pohon-pohon lain. Tak ada semak-semak yang menemani pohon itu—sepertinya dia dijauhi oleh mereka. Kenapa? Mungkin pohon itu terlihat lebih besar dari yang lain atau mungkin pohon itu adalah sesuatu yang dibenci oleh mereka. Entahlah, memangnya siapa yang akan membahas tentang itu? Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita layangkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua yang saat ini sedang beristirahat di dekat pohon besar itu—duduk terengah-engah seakan telah lolos dari kejaran binatang buas yang belum lama tadi hampir menerkam mereka.

"Aniki, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kita harus meninggalkan kota itu sekarang juga. Kita baru tinggal di sana dua hari, apa tidak terlalu cepat kita pergi sekarang?" Konohamaru membaringkan tubuhnya—ia terlihat sangat lelah karena kejadian yang barusan terjadi. "Dasar bodoh, kau belum juga mengerti?" Naruto terdiam, masih tampak menunduk, tapi tidak lama ia pun melanjutkan" tapi ... daripada membahas itu ...," sekarang ia menatap Konohamaru dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik merah, "KENAPA LEBAH-LEBAH TADI MENGEJAR KITAAA?!" Naruto frustasi. Ia menangis. Memegangi kepalanya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya. Adiknya itu memang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Membuat masalah dan yang bertanggung jawab adalah Naruto sendiri. "Sial! Sial! Sakit sekali! Dasar lebah sialaan!" Ia beberapa kali mengumpat. "Tidak ada pilihan lainlah, Aniki. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak sarang mereka tadi, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau lebah-lebah tadi mengejar kita," Konohamaru menjawab dengan wajah polos, "tapi aku belum juga mengerti kenapa kita harus pergi sekarang? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana lagi? Negara Air atau Negara Api bagian Selatan—" Konohamaru tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia terlihat heran melihat Naruto yang tampak sudah berdiri dan membelakanginya. "Wajahku ...," Naruto menatap Konohamaru, "wajahku jadi jelek." dia masih menangis rupanya. "Dasar cengeng," ejek Konohamaru. "BODOH! INI GARA-GARA KAU!" Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya, " Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa aku menggoda gadis-gadis ber-oppai besar!" Ia tampak terduduk sekarang—meratapi penderitaannya. Konohamaru hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak merasa aneh Naruto bersikap seperti ini. Anikinya itu memang penggila oppai—meskipun dia belum pernah mendapatkan seorang wanita sekali pun, apalagi berbicara tentang impiannya itu. Pernah ia bertanya; apa yang sebenarnya Naruto cita-citakan? Dan jawaban singkat pun dikatakannya waktu itu; "AKU INGIN MENIKAH!" begitu.

"Hey, Aniki. Kau belum juga menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari kota itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di sana?" Sekali lagi Konohamaru bertanya, namun Naruto lagi-lagi tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi, ia hanya menghela nafas—mungkin ini bukan waktunya. Biarkan dulu Naruto merenungi wajahnya yang rusak karena kejadian dikejar para lebah tadi.

Hal ini memanglah bukan sesuatu semacam perasaan khawatir atau apa, Konohamaru tiba-tiba teringat dengan gadis berjubah itu. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Tidak disangka kalau gadis elf yang tampak seumuran dengan Anikinya itu sudah dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dari kota besar seperti Konoha; bagi kaum Elf, umur dua puluh sampai tiga puluh adalah umur yang masih bayi—umur tiga tahun perbandingannya untuk manusia. Masih perlu banyak belajar dan masih perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Meskipun tubuhnya terlihat seperti sudah dewasa, tapi mereka adalah makhluk hidup yang lebih cerdas dibanding manusia.

"Konohamaru."

Sebenarnya, suasana ini tidaklah begitu asing baginya. Mungkin, ia telah terbiasa untuk ini. Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya, menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Tidak salah lagi, kalau sebentar lagi akan ada bahaya yang datang. Konohamaru berdiri dan Naruto sudah ada di depannya. "Tetaplah di belakangku. Sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi." Seperti dikatakan di awal tadi, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia merasakan situasi seperti sekarang, mereka yang dimaksud Naruto adalah para pemburu assassins—yang biasa disebut Cross Hunters. Kebetulan sekali kalau Naruto adalah pembunuh bayaran kelas atas. Pemerintah Dunia menawarkan seratus miliyar untuk harga kepalanya—sama saja dengan lima gudang besar yang dipenuhi oleh batang-batang emas beserta sebuah berlian salah satu kekayaan dari Raja Arthur dahulunya.

Konohamaru masih terpaksa terdiam, ia tahu sekarang Naruto sedang menutup kedua matanya—berkonsentrasi pada serangan yang akan datang secara tiba-tiba nanti. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Konohamaru sendiri masih terlalu awal untuk sekedar menghadapi musuh sekuat orang-orang dari Cross Hunters itu. Ia masih perlu meminta Naruto untuk mengajarinya mengayunkan pedang dengan benar dan kuat agar tidak selalu menyusahkannya. Orang-orang dari Cross Hunters itu selalu menyerang di awal dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, selalu menyerang di belakang sehingga terlihat seperti mendadak saja. Naruto masih memejamkan mata, dia mungkin sedang waspada jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dilempar begitu saja dari arah mana datangnya nanti, sehingga dia dan Konohamaru bisa langsung menghindar.

Hening. Suasana menjadi sangat hening sekarang. Namun keheningan itu tidaklah bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, "Tidak perlu khawatir, Konohamaru. Sepertinya dia hanya sendirian. Memang benar kalau dia dari Cross Hunters. Tapi dia hanyalah sendiri. Kurasa ini akan sangat mudah untuk mengalahkannya. Tenang saja." begitu.

Kedua mata Konohamaru mendadak saja membulat. Ia tidak begitu tahu persis kenapa hal yang secepat ini dilihatnya secara kebetulan. Terlalu kasat dan susah ditebak. Sebuah pisau—bukan, sepertinya sebuah pedang yang ukuran panjangnya lebih besar daripada pisau. Benda itu tanpa Konohamaru sadari sudah terbang mengarah padanya, dan tinggal menghitung kurang dari nol, senjata itu akan mengenai telinga kanannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan darimana arah datang benda itu atau di mana sekarang orang yang melemparnya, ia harus segera menghindar karena benda itu sudah berjarak kurang dari satu centimeter ke telinganya. Ia harus bergerak sekarang juga agar tidak terkena ketajaman pedang kecil itu. Meski kemungkinannya sedikit, ia harus mencobanya. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, ia harus melakukannya sesegera mungkin. Untuk saat ini juga. Jangan mengulur waktu lagi. Jangan ada penyesalan. Cepat lakukan! Sekarang!

"Hyaaa...!"

Benar-benar. Dia sendiri tidaklah begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Berteriak dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah pedang kecil itu. Mengepal kuat kemudian menghajar benda tajam itu dari samping. Dia bergerak karena reflek atau hanya kebetulan saja, Konohamaru melakukan semua itu dengan sangat cepat. Apakah itu hasil dari latihannya karena Naruto selalu mengajarinya bergerak singkat? Mungkin saja. Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Baru saja pedang kecil yang hampir membunuhnya itu ia hajar hingga berbelok arah dan menabrak sebuah pohon sampai merubuhkannya, Konohamaru tampak tersenyum puas. "Aku berhasil!" teriaknya dalam hati. Meskipun tadi ia sempat berpikir; pedang sekecil itu bisa merobohkan sebuah pohon, pasti orang itu melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menggunakan sedikit sihir. Bagaimana kalau itu berhasil mengenai kepalanya tadi, pasti akan meledak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Konohamaru begidik ngeri.

Di lain sisi, terlihat Naruto tengah berlari dengan cepat untuk mendekati seseorang berjubah putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membentangkan tangan kanannya ke belakang dan mengepal—tidak salah lagi kalau orang itu adalah anggota dari Cross Hunters. Begitu tahu dirinya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan orang berjubah putih itu—kurang lebih setengah meter, kemudian Naruto ayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Tak ada pergerakan atau serangan balik yang diperlihatkan oleh orang berjubah itu—dia hanya tampak diam dan menghadap ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang berusaha akan memukulnya. Naruto mendadak saja memiringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat—untuk menghindar, ketika menyadari orang berjubah itu ternyata diam-diam menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Naruto. Bisa dibayangkan kalau saat ini pedang milik orang berjubah itu sudah ada di samping kemudian ada di depan perut Naruto—sebab dia masih memiringkan tubuhnya. Mereka itu selalu licik. Orang-orang dari organisasi Cross Hunters itu tak akan ragu untuk membunuh targetnya—meski mereka tahu nyawalah taruhannya. Karena di dalam pikiran mereka hanya tentang kekayaan saja, tak peduli dengan yang namanya kerabat dekat—kalau itu memanglah seorang assassin maka akan dibunuhnya. Mereka itu seperti pemburu saja bagi para assassin—meski sebenarnya mereka itu memanglah sekumpulan para pemburu yang terbentuk karena keinginan untuk hidup dengan kemewahan dari balas dendam. Naruto tidak menyalahkan tindakan orang-orang dari Cross Hunters itu, karena dia rasa inilah resiko yang harus diterima bagi seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya. Pepatah mengatakan; "Ada gula ada semut" itulah keadilan. Karena itu juga ia tidak membencinya, hanya sekedar tidak suka saja.

Tak ada keraguan untuk membunuh mereka. Teringat dengan adiknya—Konohamaru, mungkin Naruto harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Hanya perkiraan saja, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba orang berjubah itu mundur dari pertarungan dan malah membunuh orang lain? Konohamaru misalnya—pasti akan gawat. Benar sekali, pertarungan ini harus cepat dia selesaikan. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan lagi, Naruto segera memegang tangan orang berjubah itu lalu melemparnya sekuat mungkin ke arah langit. Dan saat orang itu sudah lima meter lebih terlempar ke atas, tampaklah Naruto sudah membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang—dia bergerak terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai tak terlihat darimana dia mencabut pedang andalannya—pedang suci itu. Padahal tak diperlihatkan tadi dia membawa pedang atau tidak, baik di pinggang ataupun di punggungnya.

"Ex—" Naruto berkata pelan, sementara orang berjubah itu masih terlihat berada di udara dengan keadaan karena dilempar—belum sampai melewati tinggi daun-daun pepohonan. Tudung orang berjubah itu mendadak saja terbuka, Naruto bisa sedikit melihat wajahnya. Tak begitu jelas bagaimana rupanya, yang ia tahu adalah ... dia memiliki rambut yang panjang. Apa dia seorang perempuan? Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan pertanyaan itu sekarang. Naruto harus segera melenyapkan orang ini. Tak peduli dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Naruto tidak akan ragu membunuhnya. Dia adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi bernama Cross Hunters. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan anggota organisasi itu semakin hari kian banyak bertambahnya. Akan sangat gawat jika dalam perjalanan nanti dia dan Konohamaru tiba-tiba diserang oleh ratusan orang dari mereka karena identitas dirinya sudah diketahui. Ya, itu benar.

Setelah lama berpikir dan terus berpikir, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah orang itu. Sambil melanjutkan ucapannya tadi dengan teriakan, mendadak saja segala sesuatu yang ada disekelilingnya tampak sangat terang. Seperti sedang ada cahaya putih yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah Naruto berteriak barusan. "—calibur!" begitulah teriakannya. Ini bukan karena berbelit-belit atau memang sebenarnya seperti itu. Naruto mengucapkan suatu mantra untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan besar milik pedang Excalibur. Dan karena itulah belum bisa saya jelaskan secara detail bagaimana kejadian "sangat terang" itu. Akan lebih tepat jika menceritakannya pada bagian nanti saja. Sebab, jika sesuatu itu terjadi terlalu cepat pasti akan sangatlah cepat juga selesainya.

"Aniki!" Konohamaru mendekati Naruto. Baru saja pemuda pirang itu melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan berhasil mengalahkan orang berjubah itu, sekarang orang tersebut sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya karena terkena serangan Naruto tadi. Sementara sang Excalibur sendiri—pedang yang digunakan Naruto untuk mengalahkan orang berjubah itu, terlihat lenyap secara bertahap—seperti menjadi butiran pasir yang tertiup angin lalu menghilang. Sekarang, jubah milik orang itu sudah terlihat tak karuan, apalagi melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya—tampak seperti telah terbakar. Dan satu hal lagi yang tak kalah penting dari semua itu. Wajahnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Kini, mereka berdua tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hening. Tidak asing bagi kita mengucapkan kata itu karena kisah ini. Naruto maupun Konohamaru. Kedua mata mereka benar-benar mendelik karena melihat wajah orang yang mereka kira dari organisasi Cross Hunters itu. Mulut mereka ternganga karena sadar siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Bukan kembaran atau tiruan. Orang ini memanglah dia. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sangat tidak masuk akal jika membayangkannya saja. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Sendiri lagi. Mustahil bagi seorang perempuan seperti dia.

Seorang dari keturunan bangsawan. Putri dari sang Raja dan Ratu kota Konoha. Sekaligus gadis yang membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru harus segera meninggalkan kota itu. **Hyuuga Hinata**. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan begitulah. Dari sini, kisah mereka berdua—NaruHina akan segera dimulai. Antara ras yang berbeda. Yaitu elf dengan manusia.

**.**

_**Alkhamdulillah, selesai juga nih fanfic. Maaf semuanya yang nunggu fanfic sebelumnya (Eternal Reality), aku break dulu buat lanjutannya. Jujur, setelah kubaca lagi dan lagi fic itu, ternyata benar-benar mati. Banyak kata-kata yang nggak nyambung. Nah, setelah itu aku coba lagi baca novel tapi yang terjemahan. The Cronicles of Narnia, Lord of The Ring (lanjutan dari The Hobbit), dan satu lagi tapi belum selesai bacanya (gak hafal judulnya, panjang soalnya). Dan akhirnya aku buat nih fic. Entah kalian mau komentar fanfic ini mirip cerita suatu anime/film, ini asli dari pemikiranku. Dan satu lagi, di fanfic ini ada beberapa kalimat yang kuambil dari fanficku sebelumnya (Dongeng Hati).**_

_**Silahkan kalau mau review/follow/favorit. Tak persilahkan. Monggo mbak, mas. Matur thank you sebelume (basa opo kuwi -_-') kwakwakwakwak...**_


	2. Pembunuh Terkejam

Maaf nunggu lama banget. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kamu yang punya pen name "EdraPrimaa" karena telah menjadi pereview pertama sekaligus yang follow dan juga mengklik favorit. Matur nuwun ^_^ Oke, untuk saudari yang punya pen name "OneeKyuuChan"; tentang pertanyaan kenapa Hinata gak mau kembali ke istana dan apa Naruto adalah tokoh utama yang jahat. Saya hanya bisa bilang "Ikutin aja ceritanya". Naruto bukannya jahat, kok. Tergantung bagaimana kalian pintar-pintar menebak. ^_~ Dan buat saudara Guest; thank you, bray. Tapi tetep sabar dong. Maaf juga nunggu lama. ;) Thank you ..., ^_ Serta semuanya yang udah mau review — mengklik favorit dan follow. Thank you, mbak/mas.

Mungkin mulai dari sini adegan berdarah akan mulai tampak, jadi buat kalian yang nggak suka **aksi berdarah** boleh tidak baca. Karena juga demi kebaikan kalian, sih. ^_^ Dari judulnya aja udah bisa ditebak kalau cerita ini adalah tentang pembunuhan.

Satu lagi, saya cuma mau memberitahukan kalau pembuatan 1 chapter nggak terlalu ada banyak waktu luang untuk melanjutkan, jadi hanya selingan aja nulis fanfic nih. Tapi tetep, Insya Allah fanfic ini akan post sampai end. Oke, cukup basa- basinya, mari kita lanjut ceritanya.

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

_**Gore (M)**_

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, miss (typo), dll

* * *

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya di kota Uzumaki. Di mana saat para penyihir melakukan tindakan yang menyimpang dari apa yang harus semestinya dilakukan. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan sihir mereka untuk menebas, memotong, dan mematikan orang-orang. Mereka sebenarnya berasal dari berbagai daerah. Utara. Timur. Selatan. Maupun barat. Jumlah mereka pun sangat banyak. Apalagi tentang tujuan mereka yang dimulai melalui serangan mendadak yang waktu itu memang membuat para penduduk kota tersebut menjadi sangat panik.

Kaki-kaki tiba-tiba melangkah dengan berisiknya menuju ke tempat di mana mereka bisa aman dari serangan para penyihir. Suara-suara teriakan disertai terbakarnya rumah-rumah membuat kota bernama Uzumaki itu memang sedang dilanda bencana besar. Para penyihir tampak terbang sana-sini mengayunkan tongkat mereka lalu membunuh satu per satu penduduk kota. Para penyihir tersenyum. Mereka juga tertawa begitu puasnya. Mulut mereka seakan terlihat seperti lengkungan senyum yang bisa diibaratkan senyum ikan hiu. Bahkan tak ada sedikit rasa keraguan pada pandangan kedua mata mereka meskipun itu harus melayangkan seorang nyawa bayi sekalipun. Waktu itu, para penyihir bisa disamakan dengan sekelompok iblis yang sedang menjajah.

Berbicara tentang kota Uzumaki, tentu saja kebanyakan penduduknya keturunan dari klan Uzumaki. Menurut catatan sejarah yang ada, orang-orang dari klan tersebut terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam membangkitkan atau menyegel makhluk raksasa. Monster misalnya. Terutama monster-monster yang pada berabad-abad lalu pernah mengguncang dunia karena hampir membuat seluruh permukaan bumi menjadi lautan api. Mereka dinamakan ... **Titans**. Orang-orang dari klan tersebut telah mendapat amanah dari para leluhur untuk menjaga monster-monster itu agar tidak bangkit kembali dan mengakibatkan masalah yang lebih besar. Lalu hubungan para penyihir dengan penyerangan itu adalah karena adanya anggapan bahwa monster itu akan membawa umat manusia ke dunia dimana semua tindakan akan didasarkan atas keadilan. Karena sebelumnya, para penyihir merasa kalau mereka hanya dimanfaatkan oleh sesama mereka yang tak memiliki bakat dalam ilmu sihir.

"Kami bukan hewan peliharaan. Kami seperti kalian. Manusia. Karena kalianlah—manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, kalian jadi lemah, sangat lemah, bahkan lebih lemah sehingga akhirnya hanya bisa bergantung kepada kami—kepada manusia yang dapat menggunakan sihir. Menjadi tentara, atau melakukan pekerjaan seperti seorang pembantu. Kami selalu merasa diperalat oleh kalian. Kalian selalu yang dapat surganya, dan kami tidak ada. Diskriminasi, kami sudah lelah. Untuk itulah, sekarang dan mulai hari ini juga kalian harus membantu kami, terutama kalian semua yang ada di kota ini. Tolong bangkitkan kembali monster itu! Kalau tidak, kami akan membasmi kalian dari bumi ini!" Begitulah perkataan sang pemimpin dari para penyihir saat awal-awal penyerangan.

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

_NaruHina _— Adventure

by. _**Yuki Ooku**_

Naruto x Hinata

**Gore (M)**

_(__Back to Naruto and Hinata__)_

* * *

Naruto membaringkan gadis elf itu di dekatnya, kemudian menata ranting-ranting kayu yang baru saja dikumpulkan Konohamaru menjadi tumpukkan yang rapi di depannya. Malam-malam di hutan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka berdua. Tidak hanya selalu berdekatan dengan kegelapan saja, tapi mereka juga menemani. Mereka sebenarnya sadar membuat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian akan mengubah situasi ini menjadi lebih berbahaya. Api unggun, misalnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena kejadian tak terduga itu mereka harus melakukan ini.

"Konohamaru, gunakan sihirmu untuk membakar ranting-ranting ini." suruhnya kepada pemuda berambut hitam di dekatnya, Konohamaru. Naruto ingat kejadian sebelumnya, ketika gadis di dekatnya ini—yang tadinya ia kira adalah salah satu anggota Cross Hunters, tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri masih belum tahu bagaimana gadis itu mengikutinya hingga sejauh ini. Teringat saat dirinya membuat orang-orang di kota Konoha terpaku, Naruto jelas melihat kalau gadis itu juga ikut terdiam dan tak sedikit pun bergerak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya nanti.

Baru saja Konohamaru menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat ranting-ranting tadi menjadi api unggun yang menghangatkan hanya dengan sekali tiupan saja, suara erang dari sang putri elf pun terdengar. Naruto maupun Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis itu. "Lapar" Begitu kata pertamanya saat dirinya berhasil bangun dari pingsan. Hening. Mungkin untuk seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari pingsan biasanya akan terlihat bingung atau terheran karena melihat di mana sekarang dirinya berada, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis elf yang telah kita ketahui namanya itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia malah tampak menatap Naruto dan Konohamaru dengan wajah yang seperti terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. "Aku lapar, cepat bawakan aku makanan." katanya pada kedua pemuda itu. Naruto terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah api unggun. Sementara Konohamaru, dia tampak membaringkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan daun-daun yang digunakannya sebagai tikar. Mereka berdua seakan tidak mempedulikan apa yang telah dikatakan Hinata tadi. "Aku bilang, aku lapar, cepat bawakan aku makanan." Sekali lagi, gadis itu berkata. "Konohamaru, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, akan lebih baik jika besok kita bangun awal dan segera pergi ke tempat selanjutnya." kata Naruto, masih menatap api unggun. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu, Aniki." jawab Konohamaru, sekarang ia sudah memejamkan matanya, tapi masih belum terlelap. Rupanya mereka sengaja mengabaikan Hinata tanpa alasan yang belum kita ketahui dengan jelas. Hinata pun terdiam. Ia berkali-kali mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto karena merasa dirinya belum diperhatikan. "Hey, apa kau mendengarku?" katanya.

Hening. Naruto masih menatap ke arah api unggun dan belum mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Hinata hanya terduduk di samping Naruto ikut menatap api unggun sekarang. Entah mau bagaimana lagi, ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan baju yang dipakainya. Terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Dan ketika ia tahu kalau sebenarnya baju yang dipakainya banyak terdapat lubang seperti sehabis terbakar, ia mulai teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Ketika hampir membunuh kedua pemuda di dekatnya, meskipun dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah serangan biasa yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan karena luka seberat apapun bisa disembuhkan dengan satu obat yang disebut sihir. Ia sendiri juga masih belum tahu kalau serangannya itu bisa membunuh Naruto ataupun Konohamaru.

Suasana ini begitu canggung. Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali berbicara sesuatu pada pemuda di dekatnya ini—pada Naruto. Membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya. Tentang impiannya yang ingin melihat dunia luar, tidak hanya setiap harinya menatap barang-barang mewah atau para pelayan di istana saja. Tentang impiannya yang ingin ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tidak hanya mendengar dari ucapan orang lain atau membaca dari buku-buku. Tapi ingin menatap secara langsung. Ia ingin meminta pada pemuda itu agar dirinya bisa ikut pergi ke manapun ke tempat yang jauh sampai ujung dunia sekalipun—untuk menjadi seorang pengembara tentunya. Tapi, apa pemuda itu akan memperbolehkannya ikut? Hinata mungkin perlu bertanya. Benar, ia harus mulai bicara dan bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A-Ano—"

Baru saja ia angkat bicara, tapi ucapannya sudah terhenti. Naruto yang dari tadi masih tampak tak mempedulikannya, sekarang sudah membuat Hinata harus membulatkan mata. Pemuda itu tanpa ia sadari sudah menatapnya dengan sangat dekat—bisa dibilang kalau wajahnya dengan pemuda itu sudah berjarak tiga centi meter kurang. Mereka berdua seakan-akan mau berciuman saja. Wajah Hinata sudah terlihat terlalu matang untuk sekedar dibilang seperti kepiting rebus, jadi ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan menggeser duduknya dan malah kembali menatap ke arah api unggun. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran. "Kau ...," Dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu, "bagaimana bisa mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?" lanjutnya. Tak ada jawaban. Wajah Hinata masih tampak merah. "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menatapku sedekat itu?" Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Hey!" Ia tersentak saat pemuda itu mendadak saja menepuk bahunya. "Ah, ano, maaf, aku—" "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?" potong Naruto, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat datar. Hinata tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Posisi ini sudah terlalu berbahaya. "Apa orang ini selalu seperti ini jika bicara dengan orang lain?" Pertanyaan lagi yang terlintas di kepalanya. Belum lama tadi Naruto menatapnya dengan sangat dekat lalu ia menjauh sedikit dan sekarang pemuda itu sedang melakukannya lagi—mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, sangat dekat.

"Aniki, meski dia dari bangsawan, dia itu juga seorang perempuan. Bersikaplah gagah sedikit, jika kau terus melakukan itu dia hanya akan menganggapmu aneh, tahu. Kau pernah bilang ingin menikah, kan? Kau selalu menakuti semua gadis, bagaimana bisa kau akan menikah jika berbicara pada mereka saja harus sedekat itu?" Terdengarlah suara Konohamaru yang tampak dirinya masih membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia seperti sedang mengigau saja, meski sebenarnya dia itu belum tidur. Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan adiknya itu, namun tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai bersikap biasa—tidak lagi menatap Hinata sedekat tadi. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lega. Hampir saja ia pingsan karena perlakuan Naruto padanya. "Maaf, apa aku boleh memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu?" Hinata mulai angkat bicara lagi. Ia sudah tak terlihat gugup sekarang. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya, aku ingin menjadi seorang pengembara!" ucapnya cukup tegas.

Hening. Entah mau bagaimana lagi saya harus menggambarkan suasana sekarang ini seperti apa, hanya kata tersebut yang paling tepat. Naruto kembali terdiam, ia tampak menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran—lebih ke datar. Namun kembali ia berkata, "Hey, apa kau masih belum ingat dengan kejadian sebelumnya ketika kami hampir terbunuh olehmu? Kau tiba-tiba melempar senjata ke arah Konohamaru dan diam-diam menusukkan pedang ke perutku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti semua itu tidak pernah terjadi? Apa kau itu sudah pikun? Kukira elf itu punya umur yang sangat panjang. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Katakan padaku sekarang." Berbagai pertanyaan pun dilemparkan Naruto kepada gadis itu. Sementara yang ditanya malah tampak kebingungan mau menjawab dari mana dulu, jadi reflek dirinya hanya garuk-garuk kepala dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Ano, sebenarnya saat kau membuat semua orang di kota terpana, akulah yang pertama sadar. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk kabur sejauh mungkin dari penjara mewah itu, aku segera ambil senjata dan mengikuti kalian jauh di belakang." ucapnya, bersamaan senyumnya yang tampak dipaksakan. Jawaban yang biasa, menurut Naruto. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia biasa bisa mengikutinya sejauh ini, mungkin gadis itu menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk mempercepat lari atau melacak di mana ia dan Konohamaru berada. Dia itu seorang elf, jadi tak mengherankan kalau dia selalu bergantung pada kekuatan sihir.

"Ingin menjadi seorang pengembara, katanya?" Naruto tertawa dalam hati, ia sekarang menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. "Kau ...," Bisa dibayangkan kalau mata Naruto sekarang sedang melotot, "ingin menjadi seorang pengembara? Apa kau serius? Atau itu hanya mulut yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi tumpukkan kebohongan saja." ia melanjutkan. Hinata terdiam, mungkin inilah ujian pertamanya untuk menjadi seorang pengembara sungguhan yang sedang diberikan oleh pemuda itu—anggapnya. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Naruto seakan langsung bisa mempercayainya saja? Jawaban, Hinata harus segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukankah ini juga demi impiannya, tentang tekadnya yang ingin sekali melihat dunia luar. "Aku ...," Ia mulai angkat bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "aku ingin menjadi seorang pengembara, karena itulah aku ...," Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "karena itulah, tolong bawa aku kemana pun kau pergi. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pengembara. Tolonglah! Aku meminta padamu!" ia menyatukan kedua tangannya—memohon kepada Naruto. "Begitukah?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Kedua mata Naruto tampak menyala merah sekarang, gigi-giginya terlihat menajam seperti gigi milik sang ikan terganas di dunia. Saat ini, ia benar-benar terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Kau tahu, menjadi seorang pengembara bukanlah hal yang sepele. Apalagi mengikuti orang sepertiku. Apa kau sudah gila?" Ia mengatakan itu seperti sedang dalam mode **gelap**nya saja—mode pembunuh terkejam yang sedang ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

Tangan Hinata terlihat mulai menggigil, kedua matanya mendelik seperti tengah ketakutan karena melihat seekor monster saja. Ia pun akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat menatap wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Hening. Saat ini hanya terlihat Konohamaru yang sepertinya baru saja membuat tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia menatap Naruto, "Kau membuatnya pingsan, Aniki." ucapnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang tampak masih pingsan—terbaring di tanah. "Dari awal aku memang tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis bangsawan. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya, Konohamaru." Sepertinya wajah Naruto sudah kembali normal. Sekarang tampaklah ia sedang berdiri. "Ada sebuah tempat pemakaman tiga ratus meter dari sini, aku akan ke sana. Kau tunggu di sini saja." kata Naruto, kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Konohamaru. Dia sudah pergi—tak ada di sekeliling pemuda berambut hitam itu. Benar-benar, Naruto bergerak begitu cepat. Konohamaru hanga menghela nafas. "Lagi, huh?" bisiknya pelan, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anikinya itu.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat pergerakan Naruto di tempat lain, di mana ia sedang berlari cepat melintasi begitu banyak pohon di sekelilingnya sambil sekilas menatap ke arah bulan di langit. "Masih sempat." Ia berkata dalam hati. Dan saat kita melihat dirinya telah melewati sebatang pohon saja dari sekian banyaknya, seketika itu bisa kita lihat kalau pemuda itu mendadak saja tampak sudah memakai jubah hitam. Tidak hanya itu, di punggungnya juga terdapat sebuah pedang yang panjangnya kira-kira satu meter lebih—yang memang sengaja Naruto bawa di sana. Tidak salah lagi, kalau pedang tersebut adalah ... Excalibur.

**We Are Assassins**

Pernah berkunjung ke sebuah tempat yang sepi? Tempat pemakaman misalnya. Dimana banyak manusia meninggal lalu dikubur dan selanjutnya diberi batu nisan di atasnya. Jangan katakan lagi jawaban itu. Tahan. Karena kini bukan saatnya untuk kita menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Tempat yang gelap, sepi, dingin, ngeri, dengan beberapa binatang malam yang berstatus sebagai penghuni tetap di sana. Batu-batu tertancap ada yang tegak, agak miring, ataupun sudah ambruk; dengan tulisan nama, waktu kelahiran, dan waktu kematian. Angin sepoi yang terus berhembus menjadi tambahan dugaan kalau tempat itu memanglah sesuatu yang sudah kita bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah tempat pemakaman, benar sekali. Di sana, kita dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri menatap salah satu kuburan di depannya. Kuburan itu terlihat belum lama terbentuk.

Angin tiba-tiba berhenti bertiup, suara bisingnya pun tak terdengar lagi. Sebuah daun—tidak, sepertinya lebih dari satu daun yang gugur dari pohon tampak diam di udara. Seakan-akan saat itu waktu telah dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang mempunyai kekuatan. Gadis itu terdiam. Tatapannya begitu kosong, bahkan ia merasa sangat malas meskipun itu hanya untuk mengedipkan matanya saja. "Aku ingin dia juga mati." bisiknya pelan. Ia tampak mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin. Dan entah sejak kapan, sekarang kita bisa melihat seseorang berjubah sudah ada di belakangnya. Tak bisa kita lihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya karena tudung jubah yang dipakainya. Gadis itu terdiam lagi. Ia seperti telah tahu kalau di belakangnya sudah ada seseorang yang datang. Ia pun tiba-tiba berkata, "Namaku Aoki Yuu. Aku baru saja menikah dengan suamiku dua hari yang lalu. Aku sangat bahagia, aku senang sekali karena telah menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, aku benar-benar bersyukur ...," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi ... wanita sialan itu tiba-tiba merusak semuanya. Semua kebahagiaan yang baru akan kami mulai bersama anak-anak kami nanti. Aku ... aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan wanita bejat itu. Dia membuat suamiku untuk memaksanya berhubungan intim. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dia lalu menuduh suamiku pencuri. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dia memenggal leher suamiku di depan semua orang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya. Padahal suamiku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Aku ingin wanita itu mati. Aku benar-benar ingin dia mati. Mati. Mati! MATIII!"

Hening. Angin kembali bertiup pelan dengan suara bising yang dibawanya. Daun-daun yang tadinya terlihat seperti patung melayang pun tampak kembali seperti semula. Waktu telah kembali normal. Sekarang tampaklah gadis itu sedang tiduran di sebelah kuburan yang dari tadi hanya dipandanginya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia tampak beberapa kali mengusap-usap kuburan suaminya itu. Dan ia berbisik, "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku janji tidak akan menikah lagi." begitu.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat ke tempat orang berjubah tadi. Dia sudah tak ada di sana—bahkan di seluruh bagian tempat pemakaman itu pun dia sudah tak terlihat. Kemungkinan setelah peristiwa **waktu terhenti **tadi selesai, dia langsung menghilang—pergi ke suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya ke suatu tempat di mana seseorang sedang menunggunya. Menunggu hingga kematian akan datang dengan sendiri. Menunggu hingga akhirnya seseorang itu bisa melihat apa yang belum pernah orang lain lihat.

**We Are Assassins**

Asap tampak menyebul dari mulut wanita itu. Sambil beberapa kali mendengus pelan, ia masih saja duduk di tempatnya. Menatap sebentar sekeliling, ia hanya berkata dalam hati, "Dasar lemah, baru minum beberapa botol saja sudah mabuk." kemudian menghisap kembali batang rokok yang dibawanya antara jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Ia sekarang tampak lebih tidak peduli kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya; yang terbaring di lantai, tidur di meja, sedang berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ingin jatuh, atau beberapa pria lain yang setengah mabuk tampak memojokkan salah satu pelayan wanita berpakaian seksi. Yah, tempat seperti ini pasti akan kita temukan di suatu tempat yang memang dikhususkan untuk hal semacam itu. _Klub malam_, misalnya. Meskipun tempat yang harus kita bayangkan sekarang bukanlah tempat itu, melainkan hanya sebuah restoran biasa yang sering kali dibuat para pemabuk untuk mangkal pada malam hari. Pemilik restoran pun tidak mengusir mereka karena suatu hal dalam kepentingan rugi atau untung.

Kembali ke wanita di awal tadi. Dia tampak sudah tidak ada di tempatnya karena baru saja ia berjalan keluar dari restoran itu. Sekarang mari kita lihat di luar, lebih tepatnya di lingkungan sekitar wanita itu sedang berjalan. Sepi, dingin, dan ada sesuatu yang sedikit menggelitik pada bagian leher belakangnya. Ia sebentar menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang, sambil melepas ikatan rambut yang tadinya membuat gaya rambutnya menjadi ekor. Panjang dan berwarna hitam, atau semerbak harum wangi jika kita bisa merasakannya. Cantik, jika kita membayangkan penampilannya. Ideal, jika kita melihat tubuhnya dari luar saja. Dia sudah tak memegang rokok lagi, ataupun menghisapnya. Sekarang tampaklah ia sedang terdiam di tempat. Menghela nafas sambil setengah berkaca pinggang. Mendengar hembusan angin malam yang sepertinya membuat suasana kini semakin sepi dan dingin.

Desa terpencil, bisa dibilang begitu jika kalian bertanya tempat di mana dia tinggal sekarang. Tentu saja desa terpencil, luasnya saja hanya seperkiannya kota Konoha—seperempat mungkin. Disebut desa terpencil karena letaknya yang di tengah hutan dan jarang orang luar berkunjung. Bukan karena tidak terlihat atau bagaimana, di hutan sekeliling desa itu tidak jarang akan kita temukan beberapa monster hijau seperti goblin, orc, ataupun ogre. Mereka takkan pernah membiarkan seorang pun manusia menginjak daerah kekuasaan mereka, karena mereka juga pada awalnya bukanlah makhluk yang suka kepada manusia. Hanya orang-orang yang tangguh serta cerdas yang mampu melewati benteng atau serangan dari para monster itu, sehingga mampu sampai di desa tersebut.

Mari kembali ke subyek yang sebenarnya. Wanita itu masih tampak terdiam di tempatnya dan belum kembali berjalan. Bajunya yang terlihat seperti orang-orang mesir mungkin membuatnya terasa dingin dibanding di dalam restoran tadi. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau berlama-lama di sana akan membuatnya jatuh sakit—masuk angin mungkin. Tapi ada hal lain yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sekarang. Bukan sebuah patung atau hiasan belaka, tapi itu benar adanya. Jubah, pedang, dan satu lagi yang tampak menambah perhatian itu menjadi menarik, yaitu berdiri dengan bulan sebagai latar belakangnya. Lebih jelasnya, di atas sebuah rumah dekat wanita itu berada ada seseorang berjubah yang sepertinya sedang menatapnya. Wajahnya hitam tak terlihat karena jubah yang dipakainya, hanya kedua matanya saja. _Sapphire _tetapi tajam. Menyeramkan, jika yang melihatnya adalah mereka yang disebut sebagai pemula. Tetapi apa kalian kenal siapa sebenarnya wanita yang dari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan kita? Dia adalah kepala keamanan di desa terpencil ini. Bersama bawahannya yang jumlahnya mungkin hanya sedikit, dia mampu melindungi desa ini dari para goblin yang hendak menyerang dan mau menghancurkannya. Namun karena sifatnya yang semakin egois, dia akhirnya menganggap dirinya seakan-akan adalah ratu di daerah ini. Dia melakukan semua orang di desa dengan sesuka hati tanpa pandang bulu. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menentang ucapannya. Sebenarnya, dia telah dibutakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau seorang laki-laki. Jangan jadi pengecut. Biar kutebak, malam ini aku adalah targetmu selanjutnya, kan? Kalau kau memang seorang laki-laki, cepat turun dan temani aku." ucap wanita itu, masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit yang belum membuatnya bosan. Ia juga tampak sudah memegang sebuah buku hitam yang pada judul sampulnya bertuliskan dengan huruf-huruf aksara jawa yang bila diterjemahkan akan terbaca "**Hitam Putih**"—yang tadinya diselipkan pada sabuk pinggang wanita itu. Mungkin jika kita membayangkannya akan terlihat aneh. Seorang wanita berpakaian ala perempuan mesir membawa sebuah buku yang pada judulnya memakai huruf jawa. Meskipun begitu, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus lebih kencang. Semua obor yang terpasang di setiap teras rumah pun mendadak mati. Alunan suara bertempo cepat seperti alat musik tradisional yang cara membunyikannya yaitu ditabuh mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan terlihatnya asap yang tampaknya berasal dari tengah desa. Malam ini sebenarnya adalah malam spesial untuk orang-orang desa ini. Malam di mana ketika seorang pendiri desa ini bertarung untuk memperjuangkan semua penduduk desa dari serangan pasukan goblin yang waktu itu berjumlah ratusan hanya demi sebuah kehidupan yang damai dan kehidupan tanpa kesengsaraan. Dia bertarung sambil berteriak "Hidup!" dan bahkan pada akhirnya dia pun mati setelah meluluhkan pasukan goblin dengan menyisakan 20 goblin, sehingga harus membuat beberapa penduduk desa pun perlu ikut serta dalam peperangan itu. Untuk mengenang jasa-jasa sang pendiri dan beberapa orang yang ikut dalam penghabisan pasukan goblin itu, kepala desa pun mengadakan upacara adat. Upacara di mana mereka menggunakan api unggun raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh kaum pria yang membentuk lingkaran dalam posisi duduk. Dengan pakaian biasa—bukan khusus untuk adat biasanya, mereka menatap ke arah api unggun sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka setinggi mungkin dan kemudian membuat jari-jari mereka bergoyang cepat. Sedangkan para kaum wanita hanya berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk menyediakan makan malam untuk para pria yang sedang berdoa itu. Yah, seperti itulah cara mereka dalam melakukan doa bersama.

Hening. Mungkin, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kita membahas yang lain lagi. Seorang misterius berjubah hitam yang tadi masih ada di tempatnya tampak sudah tidak ada. Wanita yang dari tadi menjadi perhatian kita mendadak saja tersenyum, sebelum kemudian dengan segeranya ia pun membuka buku yang dibawanya. Sambil berkata, "**Black White** : Bab Pertama ...," ia membentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan seakan mau berpidato saja. Pandangannya juga mengarah pada halaman buku tersebut. Ia pun melanjutkan kata-kata sebelumnya saat seseorang berjubah yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya tadi tiba-tiba berada di atasnya. Orang berjubah itu juga tampak telah mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas, dan sekarang dia hanya perlu mengayunkannya. "Pembukaan!" Pelan namun tegas, seperti itulah kata selanjutnya yang dikatakan wanita itu. Dan peristiwa baru pun dapat kita lihat. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berangsur-angsur muncul dari bawah wanita itu berdiri seketika membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi bersinar. Lingkaran sihir kali ini berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kita lihat dalam cerita suatu anime atau film yang ada; yang digambarkan sebuah bintang yang dikurung oleh bentuk lingkaran dalam bentuk garis. Akan tetapi lingkaran sihir yang saya maksud adalah lingkaran sihir yang mirip dengan gambaran jam dinding namun dengan angka aksara jawa, serta gambaran tulang kaki manusia yang tersusun sebagai satu-satunya penunjuk jam tersebut—yang saat ini sedang menunjuk ke angka 12. Itu semua bersinar dalam warna biru kehitaman.

Sementara itu, coba kita lihat keadaan orang berjubah tadi. Dia sekarang tampak sudah terbaring di tanah—tepat di depan kaki wanita itu. Mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya ketika dia mulai menyerang, berpikir sejenak mungkin tindakannya sedikit ceroboh. Melompat ke arah wanita itu lalu berencana membelah otaknya, tapi malah dirinya yang dalam bahaya karena terkena tekanan dari munculnya sihir aneh itu. Apalagi ini mengenai identitasnya yang selalu dia sembunyikan—terutama gambaran wajahnya. Memang benar kalau orang berjubah ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran._ Pada poster-poster tak diperlihatkan wajahnya secara jelas, hanya wajah dengan kedua mata yang tertutupi oleh tudung jubah. Yang orang-orang tahu adalah nama belakangnya saja. Uzumaki. _Sudah kita duga sebelumnya bahwa orang berjubah ini sebenarnya adalah Naruto. Yah, inilah misi sesungguhnya yang diberikan gadis di pemakaman tadi.

"Kau terlihat lebih berbeda dari apa yang pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, Pembunuh Terkejam." ucap wanita itu, masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Naruto tampak kembali berdiri. Tudung yang harusnya menutupi kepalanya pun telah terlipat ke belakang karena terjatuh tadi. Sekarang wajahnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

"Jika aku bisa menangkapmu dan membawamu ke ibukota, mungkin aku akan menjadi kaya. Aku bisa saja memiliki banyak suami dan akhirnya aku akan mati karena terlalu sering melahirkan anak. Pasti semua itu menyenangkan sekali, kan?" Wanita itu tersenyum. Lingkaran sihir yang dari tadi ada di bawahnya perlahan menghilang, tubuhnya juga tampak tidak lagi mengeluarkan sinar gelap seperti sebelumnya. Yang kita lihat sekarang hanya wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda. Ada sedikit noda merah muda tampak muncul di kedua pipinya. "Tapi ... sepertinya kau masih muda. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya kalau si pembunuh terkejam di Jepang itu ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Daripada aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh lain, mungkin aku bisa menjadikanmu bawahanku." Ia berkata lagi. Bisa kita bayangkan kalau wanita itu saat ini sedang berhadapan cukup dekat dengan Naruto—setengah meter mungkin. Melihat noda merah yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya, dapat kita simpulkan kalau wanita ini telah terpikat oleh sesuatu yang dimiliki Naruto. Dengan jaraknya sekarang, mungkin ia bisa melihat begitu jelas bagaimana rupa Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, kan?" ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maukah kau bertarung bersamaku untuk melindungi desa ini? Kau bisa saja melakukan apapun kepadaku sebagai imbalannya. Kita bisa tidur bersama setiap malam, atau melakukan hal-hal lain. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku akan berhenti merokok. Mau? Mau, kan?"

Hening. Tak ada satu kata pun yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Dilihat dari cara berbicaranya barusan, sepertinya wanita ini punya masa lalu yang tidak mengenakan tentang mencari pasangan. Gadis di pemakaman tadi juga sempat memberitahunya kalau umur wanita ini sudah 45 tahun meski kelihatannya dia masih seperti berumur 20 tahun. _"Jangan tertipu wajahnya." _peringatnya saat Naruto hampir pergi. Memang sangat aneh mendengar ucapan yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu. Wanita yang sedang menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan desa terpencil ini memohon kepada seorang pembunuh seperti Naruto. Apa itu memang benar-benar terjadi atau hanya jebakan saja?

"Kau berbaik hati pada awalnya. Kau melindungi desa kelahiranmu dari para monster, kau sering melakukan kebaikan kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Tapi kemudian kau merubah semua sifat baikmu menjadi sebaliknya. Kau mempermainkan para pria yang sudah mempunyai istri, kau juga menggoda mereka, lalu kau membunuh mereka di depan banyak saksi dengan alasan kalau mereka adalah penjahat. Hanya karena kesenangan kau melakukan semua itu. Telah ditenggelamkan oleh kemampuannya sendiri, kau tahu itu? Kau tahu, kan? Bisakah kau mengerti ... perasaan mereka yang telah kehilangan suaminya? Dari apa yang telah ada, mungkin tidak hanya itu saja keburukan yang telah kau lakukan. Aku bisa saja mengeksekusimu tanpa ada orang lain yang melihat, hanya saja aku ingin kau mendengar semua faktanya dulu." Naruto memasang wajah datar, sambil sedikit berjongkok lalu membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang. Melihat respon dari wajah wanita di depannya ini, sepertinya dia tak peduli dengan apa yang telah Naruto katakan. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk menatap wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menarik hati. Rona merah yang dari tadi masih tampak di kedua pipinya belum juga menghilang. Apalagi melihat matanya yang mulai berbinar-binar seakan sedang melihat sesuatu yang indah saja.

"Dari dalam mungkin kau adalah orang baik. Tapi maaf, aku harus membunuhmu." ucap Naruto, memperingatkan. Sebenarnya keadaan ini sangatlah asing baginya. Tentu saja, yang biasanya ia akan langsung menghabisi targetnya dalam sekejap, namun saat ini masih belum dilakukannya. Sudah lebih dari 1 menit berlalu tapi belum ada pergerakan yang diperlihatkan Naruto maupun wanita itu. Aneh memang. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang sesuatu sedang terjadi pada dirinya, Naruto merasa seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan ketika ia menengok untuk memeriksa, ternyata memang ada yang sedang memeluknya. Wanita itu, wanita yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depannya. Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian ia pun berkata, "Saat itu aku selalu merasa senang. Orang-orang desa tersenyum, bersorak padaku. Aku melindungi desa. Aku melindungi mereka. Dan ketika itu tiba, aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku tidak ingin dibantu, karena itu aku tidak sengaja membunuh seorang laki-laki yang ingin sekali membantuku dalam bertarung. Egois, aku tahu itu. Memang tidak heran kalau semua orang mulai takut dan hanya menganggapku sebagai pelindung desa saja. Aku selalu iri pada mereka. Mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan, punya anak meski hanya seorang saja. 'Mama belikan itu', 'Mama apa itu?', "Mama lihat ini', 'Mama kakiku sakit'. Aku ingin kehidupan seperti mereka. Lalu aku pun mencoba untuk memaksa seorang laki-laki yang belum menikah untuk berhubungan intim denganku. Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Sudah lebih 2 tahun aku belum juga hamil. Tidak ingin menyerah, aku terus memaksa seorang pria berhubungan denganku. Tapi tetap saja. Apa yang sebenarnya salah denganku? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya ...," ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tak lama ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang ibu. Apa ada yang salah? Mereka, aku benar-benar benci mereka. Gadis-gadis di luar sana, mereka bahkan tak menghormati harga dirinya. Mereka berhubungan intim lalu hamil dengan mudahnya. Mereka bahkan tak perlu menikah hanya untuk melakukan itu. Hanya sekedar rayuan gombal saja mereka mudah terpikat. Meski sedikitnya aku juga bisa dibilang sama dengan mereka ...," wanita itu tertawa sebentar, "aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa sekarang aku malah menceritakan semua itu kepada orang asing sepertimu. Memang aneh. Kau adalah pembunuh terkejam. Tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suara jeritan dari orang-orang yang pernah kau bunuh. Yang kudengar hanya suara mereka yang berkali-kali mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu. Aku adalah seorang penyihir yang memanfaatkan dunia nyata dengan dunia yang tak terlihat, kau pasti tahu sebelum kau datang ke sini, kan? Jadi jangan sampai heran kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia perlahan melepas pelukan wanita itu darinya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka meskipun itu adalah ucapan 'Terima kasih'." katanya, kemudian berjalan melewati wanita itu. Pedang yang ia bawa tiba-tiba berlumuran darah. Wanita yang memeluknya tadi tampak telah terbaring di tanah. Sebuah bola yang memang sengaja dilempar atau tidak, terlihat melayang beberapa meter di udara. Tak perlu panjang lebar lagi, kalau bola itu bukanlah sebuah bola yang biasa kita bayangkan sebelumnya. Memiliki mata, hidung, mulut, telinga, dan rambut. Tidak salah lagi, kalau itu sebenarnya adalah kepala seseorang yang baru saja putus dari tubuhnya. Kejadiannya memang sangat tiba-tiba. Naruto menebas leher wanita itu. Ia memenggalnya. Kemudian membiarkannya dan tak akan pernah peduli meski itu hanya untuk menengok dan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan desamu. Dari semua penduduk di sini pasti akan ada yang menggantikanmu, bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang telah kau lakukan. Maaf saja, aku ini memang orang yang sok tahu." Sekarang tampaklah Naruto sedang berdiri menatap langit timur di sebuah atap rumah. "Sudah pagi, huh." Ia mendengus pelan, ketika menyadari fajar telah ada di sana. Teringat dengan Konohamaru dan gadis elf yang ditinggalkannya, mungkin ia harus segera kembali.

Angin mendadak saja bertiup lebih lembut sekarang. Suara merdu yang berasal dari tengah desa masih terdengar sayup. Banyak dari penduduk desa masih melakukan upacara rupanya. Mereka semua seakan tidak peduli kalau pagi hari akan segera tiba. Mereka bahkan masih asyik melakukan upacara itu hanya untuk mendoakan para pahlawan yang telah gugur. Jika kita melihat ke tempat Naruto tadi—atas atap rumah, tidak akan bisa kita temukan. Ia baru saja pergi. Kembali ke tempat saat ia meninggalkan dua orang yang cukup membuatnya khawatir.

**We Are Assassins**

Dingin, itulah kesan yang masih Konohamaru rasakan sampai sekarang. Api unggun yang sejak tengah malam tadi dibuatnya menyala pun telah mati karena kehabisan kayu. Tentu saja ia ingin mengumpulkan kayu lalu membuat api unggun lagi tapi mungkin kayu-kayu di sana sudah terkena embun dan menjadi basah. Menatap gadis elf yang masih pingsan di dekatnya, ia terus saja mengeluh dalam hati. "Kapan dia akan kembali?" Dan teringat kalau saat ini sudah pagi, ia pun melanjutkan, "Dasar tidak tahu waktu." Ia tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi mungkin dan melakukan peregangan seperti seseorang yang sedang pemanasan. Ia juga tampak melakukan kebiasaannya setelah terbaring lama, yaitu mengayunkan kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Kanan, kiri, dan terus seperti itu hingga dirinya merasa lelah.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu melakukan itu setelah bangun."

Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal. Pukulan demi pukulan yang seharusnya masih dilakukannya terpaksa ia hentikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu berhenti melakukan kebiasaannya itu, karena dirinya juga sudah tahu siapa orang yang berkata tadi. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya _aniki_nya ini punya sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan kepadanya. Ya, benar sekali. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi kalau orang itu adalah Naruto. "Kau terlambat, Bodoh. Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi dan tidak membuatku menunggu lama? Kau inikan salah satu pembunuh profesional. Apa mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan memanggilmu 'Aniki'—" Setelah itu, perkataan Konohamaru tak pernah dilanjutkan lagi, karena Naruto tiba-tiba melempar _bogeman—__**kepalan tangannya**_tepat ke kepala adiknya itu hingga menimbulkan satu benjolan cukup besar di sana. "Kau ini, aku baru saja pulang. Setidaknya sambut aku dengan baik. Dan jangan pernah lagi memanggilku 'Bodoh'!" protes Naruto, dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Selain itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Aniki." Sambil mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya, Konohamaru kembali menatapnya. Sedangkan Naruto tampak menatap gadis elf yang masih pingsan di tempatnnya itu—terbaring di tanah beralaskan daun-daun yang sengaja Konohamaru buat sebelumnya. "Konohamaru, apa kau tahu senjata apa yang cocok untuk putri elf sepertinya?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil membuat adiknya itu bertanya-tanya. Terdiam sejenak, Konohamaru pun menatap Hinata—gadis elf itu. "Mungkin sebuah busur." jawabnya. "Busur, ya? Sepertinya itu terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Bagaimana kalau sepasang senapan saja?" "Kau bodoh, Aniki. Meski baru saja kau mendapat uang karena pekerjaanmu itu, tidak mungkin bisa membeli satu senapan apalagi sepasang senapan sekali pun. Lima emas, kita tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu kecuali kalau kita merampok." "Dasar, jangan meremehkanku begitu. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih besar dari uang, tahu." Konohamaru terdiam. Ia masih saja menatap gadis elf itu, sebelum kemudian ia pun bertanya, "Aniki, apa kau serius ingin membawanya?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu? Aku dulunya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan pada orang yang telah melahirkan gadis ini. Lagipula, semua yang dikatakannya tentang ingin melihat dunia luar memanglah benar. Aku bisa melihat itu dari tatapan matanya saja. Dia bersungguh-sungguh." "Yah, mungkin kau benar juga. Aku hampir lupa kalau dulu sang ratu elf pernah menyelamatkanmu." "Dasar, kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu dengan mulut. Cukup batin saja." "Aku tahu. Jangan menceramahiku, Bodoh!" "A-Apa?" "Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Chapter selanjutnya** :_

Anggota Cross Hunters, seorang anak perempuan ber-_element-kan _petir memegang senjata mirip sendok raksasa.

**Fanfiction **:

**Naruto x Hinata — Adventure**


	3. Kabut Village

∞ _Flash back_ di awal cerita ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita di awal chapter 2 kemarin—yang menceritakan kota Uzumaki diserang oleh pasukan penyihir. ∞

* * *

[**Flash Back** : Pertemuan Pertama]

* * *

Pagi menyingsing suasana di istana itu. Tepat di tamannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang terlihat duduk tak senang di dekat air mancur berpatung wanita mengangkat guci. Anak laki-laki itu duduk sambil menenggelamkan setengah kakinya ke air dan beberapa kali ia mengusap matanya pada lengan baju. Ia menangis. Ia juga terus memandangi patung wanita guci itu sambil mengepal kuat-kuat. Seakan-akan kalau patung itu telah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ingin sekali ia temui sekarang.

"Kaa-san," gumamnya.

Hingga seseorang dari belakang pun menepuk bahunya, Ia mulai berhenti menangis. Ia melihat siapa orang itu. Dan pertama kalinya, ia terpaku. Mata bulan itu, rambut panjang berwarna biru kehitaman itu, begitu ... indah.

"Kau anak yang dibawa _Okaa-sama_ tadi malam, ya?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya.

Dilihat dari tingginya, sepertinya gadis ini seumuran dengannya. Dia tampak berpenampilan khas seorang putri bangsawan. Tidak begitu mengherankan kalau dia memanglah dari keluarga itu.

"Kau juga masih anak-anak." kata anak berambut pirang itu, sekarang ia memandang kedua kakinya yang setengah tenggelam. Ia menunduk.

"Eh, benar juga, sih," Gadis itu tersenyum, "boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Anak laki-laki itu diam. Ia terlihat seperti tak ingin diganggu. Ia masih ingin sendiri. Teringat dengan kejadian semalam, mungkin lebih baik Ia tidak perlu menerima bantuan dari wanita itu. Seharusnya ia sudah mati bersama keluarganya, bersama penduduk kota lainnya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata. Umurku masih 13 tahun, lho." Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan, mungkin jawaban yang paling tepat adalah melakukan sama persis yang sedang dilakukan oleh si anak laki-laki—menenggelamkan setengah kakinya ke kolam. "Kalau namamu?" ucapnya.

Bengong, begitulah yang tergambar pada wajah anak laki-laki itu ketika mendengar gadis di dekatnya ini mengatakan berapa umurnya. Perasaan sedih yang dari tadi membuatnya tak bernafsu bicara pun seakan hilang begitu saja tertiup angin. Ia terpaku mengetahui umur tuan putri itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat dengan seksama, gadis itu memang tampak seperti lebih dari seorang anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyebut nama lengkapku, tapi panggil saja aku Naruto. Umurku akan segera 7 tahun setelah seminggu lagi." ucap anak laki-laki itu, ia sekarang sudah berdiri di dekat kolam—tidak lagi menenggelamkan kedua kakinya ataupun duduk di sana. "Hey, bisakah kau berdiri di depanku?" katanya.

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi heran. Ia mulai menyimpulkan kalau anak laki-laki yang ia tahu hanya bernama Naruto itu adalah orang aneh. Tentu saja, baru beberapa bagian percakapan saja yang ia ucapkan padanya tapi langsung membuat anak itu seakan telah melupakan segala kesedihannya. _Membuatku penasaran saja_, bisiknya dalam hati. Ia kembali tersenyum, kemudian menuruti apa yang diucapkan anak laki-laki itu—yaitu berdiri di depannya.

"Muka yang manis," Naruto tiba-tiba menatap wajah Hinata dengan sangat dekat—dahi mereka tampak menempel, "bentuk lekuk tubuh ini," tangannya memegang pinggul gadis itu, "bau wangi ini," hidungnya mulai mengendus-endus, "kenyal-kenyal ini," sekarang ia mulai melakukan suatu hal yang tidak senonoh pada gadis itu—yaitu meremas-remas _oppai_nya yang sedang tumbuh, "sudah kuduga, kau memang seorang perempuan."

Dan setelah itu, semuanya pun berakhir dengan wajah Hinata yang sangat merah dan teriakan kerasnya, serta Naruto yang tampak babak belur karena mendapat **seribu pukulan **dari gadis itu—kepala anak itu penuh benjolan bertingkat 3, dan wajahnya banyak terdapat bekas tinju tangan yang bersinar merah.

* * *

[**Flash Back End**]

**We Are Assassins**

by._** Yuki Ooku**_

_Rate __**: M (Yang di bawah umur sebaiknya jangan baca, lihat judulnya!)**_

Naruto x Hinata

Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

Warning (!) Hinata RTN, OOC, AU, miss (typo), dll

* * *

Pagi itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat di depan sana. Naruto menggendong Hinata—_si gadis elf , _dan Konohamaru membawa sebuah tas yang di dalamnya berisi pakaian-pakaian mereka berdua. Jalanan yang terjal karena bebatuan atau becek saat melewati rawa-rawa rasanya sudah mereka lalui dengan mudah. Mereka bahkan terus maju ketika beberapa monster raksasa seperti golem tanah berada 5 meter sangat dekat dari mereka. Jika dilihat-lihat dengan seksama mungkin makhluk-makhluk besar itu terlihat seperti tak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Kenapa? Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya kalau hanya orang-orang yang cerdas dan tangguhlah yang bisa mengelilingi hutan penuh monster ini. Ya, benar sekali. Konohamaru menggunakan sedikit sihirnya untuk menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, Naruto maupun Hinata yang masih pingsan itu agar tak terlihat oleh mata sang golem. Jadi tak mengherankan kalau golem-golem itu membiarkan mereka lewat seakan menganggap mereka itu hanya tiga semut yang tidak sengaja melintas.

"Semakin banyak saja kabut yang menyelimuti tempat ini," ujar Konohamaru ketika menyadari dirinya telah tertinggal cukup jauh dari Naruto. "Apalagi jalan yang dipenuhi akar-akar sialan ini. Aku jadi sulit berjalan."

"Cepatlah sedikit, Konohamaru, jika kau tertinggal lebih jauh lagi kita bisa terpisah." Setelah itu, Konohamaru pun bergegas menyusul Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih baik ia menuruti kata _aniki_nya itu daripada harus tersesat nanti. Oh, benar juga. Berbicara tentang tempat, kali ini mereka akan pergi ke sebuah desa yang terkenal karena suasananya yang begitu samar dilihat. Desa yang bisa dibilang sedikit penghuninya meskipun luasnya cukup lebar—hampir menyamai kota Konoha. Desa kabut, begitulah nama yang ada di atas gerbang raksasa bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang' pada bagian pintunya.

"Kita sudah sampai." tegas Naruto, begitu melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar ada di depannya. Tak salah dan tak lain itu adalah gerbang yang dimaksud. Pintu masuk raksasa yang di dalamnya telah menanti sebuah desa. Jika kita melihat apakah ada orang yang menjaga gerbang itu atau apakah gerbang itu dalam kondisi tertutup, mungkin jawabannya singkat, tidak ada dan tidak ada. Kayu besar yang dulu pernah dijadikan pintu dua sisi pun sudah tak terpasang lagi, hanya sebuah gerbang yang terlihat sekilas seperti mulut gua saja. Gelap dan dipenuhi kabut.

"Hey, Aniki, apa kau yakin ini tempat yang benar? Terlihat aneh menurutku." kata Konohamaru, ia ragu rupanya.

Sebenarnya ini sudah 1 tahun yang lalu ketika dia dan Naruto berkunjung ke tempat ini, tapi keadaan pintu masuknya sudah bolong. Apakah telah terjadi peperangan besar ketika mereka pergi dari sini ya? Entahlah.

"Ini memang tempatnya, tidak salah lagi. Ayo kita temui pak tua Zabuza, mungkin dia masih menyimpan benda suci itu." Terlihat tenang, Naruto pun berjalan melewati gerbang itu dan kemudian diikuti Konohamaru di belakangnya.

_Aku sulit melihat_, begitulah yang Konohamaru gumamkan saat menatap sekeliling setelah melewati gerbang tadi. Ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa rumah yang salah satu penghuninya mungkin sedang menyapu halaman rumah atau malah menyiram tanaman, tidak begitu jelas. Sedikitnya ada juga sekitar 5 anak kecil yang berlarian dan satu dari mereka tak sengaja menabrak Naruto. Menyadari kesalahannya, anak itu pun segera meminta maaf dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum.

"Banyak minum susu ya biar besarnya nanti kamu bisa memiliki _oppai _yang sehat." Si anak kecil hanya berekspresi polos—tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

Konohamaru _sweatdrop_, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang mesum pada anak kecil, Aniki, kau akan merusak kepribadian mereka," katanya.

"Bodoh, aku hanya memberitahunya sedikit rahasia saja, apa salahnya coba?" Setelah itu, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dan tak terasa sudah 5 menit mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di tempat ini—di depan rumah pak tua bernama Zabuza itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Dasar tua bangka, masih belum berubah juga rupanya," kesalnya, karena melihat pintu dan jendela rumah itu tertutup rapat. Jika mengingat-ingat ketika Naruto dulu pernah ke sini, rumah pak tua itu juga kondisinya seperti saat ini. Kemungkinan besar dia masih tidur di kasur empuknya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus istirahat di penginapan. Mungkin kita akan menginap di sini sampai tengah malam nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau di penginapan itu?" Konohamaru menunjuk sebuah rumah kayu bertingkat 3 di sebelah kanan rumah pak tua Zabuza dengan tulisan 'Sewa Kamar' di atas pintunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke tempat itu kemudian menyewa satu kamar di sana. Dan ketika ia masuk ke kamar yang telah disewanya, bau wangi dari debu-debu tercium begitu tajam di seluruh ruangan. Apa tempat ini tidak pernah dibersihkan? Meski tidak ada satu pun jaring laba-laba, kamar ini seperti tak terurus saja. Pantas saja biaya sewa kamar tadi sangat murah—10 perak. Kalau di tempat lain mungkin harganya akan sampai 50 perak atau sama dengan 1 emas.

"Haaaah... " Konohamaru meletakkan tas besar yang dibawanya ke meja. "Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga, punggungku sudah sangat pegal karena menggendong tas berat seberat itu."

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur, "Konohamaru, kau di sini saja, jaga dia."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat."

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

**Chapter 3 : **Desa Kabut

**Fanfiction NaruHina Adventure**

* * *

Pria itu tampak begitu menyedihkan. Pakaiannya begitu lusuh dan terdapat banyak sobekan di bagian perut. Rambut hitam bergelombang yang panjangnya sampai ke leher itu terlihat basah karena lumpur. Keringat tak henti-henti menetes dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Jika kita melihat sedikit lebih jauh, akan tampak kalau pria itu sedang berada di atas sebuah tempat yang bisa di bilang panggung kecil, dan ada sekitar puluhan orang di sekeliling sedang menatap ke arahnya. Berjongkok, kepalanya menunduk, dan kedua tangannya tampak terikat oleh tali. Pria itu terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang akan dihukum mati saja.

"Ritual akan segera dilakukan!"

Ada sedikit rasa kasihan yang diperlihatkan orang-orang ketika ucapan itu terdengar cukup bising di telinga. Mereka menatap pria menyedihkan itu sambil sekilas melirik seorang gadis berjubah putih yang sedang membawa pedang di tangan kanannya—dia berada di sisi kanan pria itu. Dilihat dari ukuran fisiknya, mungkin gadis itu masih bisa dibilang anak-anak. Seratus dua puluh lima centimeter mungkin. Di punggungnya terdapat benda yang panjangnya hampir menyamai tubuh gadis kecil itu sendiri. Benda itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan sendok yang biasa kita gunakan untuk makan, tapi berwarna hitam pekat.

"Dengan pengorbananmu yang tanpa paksaan ini, kami sangat berterima kasih." Gadis itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Demi kepentingan orang-orang desa, dengan ini akan kupotong lehermu sebagai persembahan kita—dari suku **Fog **kepada Dewa Angin. Kita memohon agar dijauhkan dari kemiskinan, kesakitan, dan di dekatkan pada kekayaan, kebahagiaan, keadilan. Karena itulah, semua dosa yang ada dalam jasmani maupun rohanimu akan segera terhapus melalui pedang ini!"

Sementara itu, mari kita layangkan pandangan ke arah tengah kerumunan orang yang masih melihat pelaksanakan ritual ini. Kuning, dan _sapphire_. Tidak salah lagi, itu Naruto. Ternyata dia juga ikut melihat ritual yang biasa dilakukan ini. Ya, sebenarnya pemandangan ini tidaklah begitu mengejutkan baginya. Satu tahun yang lalu dia pernah berkunjung ke sini, jadi Ia tidak perlu terkejut dengan itu. Apalagi tentang tujuan dilakukannya ritual seperti itu; mempersembahkan kepala seseorang kepada dewa, dengan harapan agar doa mereka cepat terkabul, juga tanda bersyukur; begitulah yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang di sini.

"Dasar orang-orang tidak waras." Naruto mendengus pelan, lalu sambil bersedekap ia pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Dan entah dirinya sadar atau tidak, ditempatnya gadis berjubah yang akan melakukan eksekusi pada pria di dekatnya itu tampak menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Dia tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang yang dibawanya, sebelum kemudian dengan cepat ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya.

**~0o0~**

Tampak tenang, Naruto terus saja berjalan. Tidak menengok maupun melirik ke mana-mana, hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang ingin dilihat. Kabut dan hanya kabutlah yang terlihat di sekitar. Suara orang lain? Tidak terdengar apapun. Baru saja kita lihat ada ritual di desa ini, dan semua penduduk desa pergi ke sana untuk melihat.

Teringat seorang gadis kecil berjubah putih tadi, sepertinya dia adalah orang sewaan yang diminta kepala desa sebagai eksekutor. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, orang yang disewa itu sebenarnya salah satu dari anggota Cross Hunters. Naruto tahu itu. Dilihat dari jubah putih yang gadis itu pakai sudah jelas kalau dia memang dari organisasi itu.

Menentukan apakah seseorang itu adalah salah satu dari anggota Cross Hunters atau bukan sebenarnya mudah. Setiap anggota Cross Hunters selalu memakai jubah putih yang pada punggung jubah tersebut terdapat gambar cakar elang berwarna hitam; gambar itu sendiri memiliki arti yaitu pemburu pantang menyerah yang diibaratkan seekor elang ketika melihat mangsanya tidak akan pernah menyerah meski secepat apapun mangsanya berlari atau sehebat apapun menghindar pasti akan tertangkap juga. Dan semua itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Ingat ketika Naruto dan Konohamaru menyangka kalau Hinata yang waktu itu adalah anggota dari Cross Hunters. Ekspresi Naruto begitu cemas, gelisah, dan entah mau apa lagi ia ingin segera menghabisinya karena kalau tidak cepat pasti akan berakibat buruk.

Naruto takut. Itu benar. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Memang tidaklah salah julukan 'Pembunuh Terkejam' sudah ia miliki, tapi meski begitu rasa takut itu masih saja membuatnya tidak tenang. Ketakutan itu selalu muncul ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan orang dari organisasi Cross Hunters. Ia begitu trauma—tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, kejadian di mana ia harus menerima kenyataan yang sangat buruk pada kedua kalinya.

**INI **berbicara tentang masa lalu Naruto. Setelah meninggalkan Konoha, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi murid dari seorang pria berkacamata yang waktu itu tinggal di antara perbatasan negara api dan angin. Ia berlatih terus-menerus, siang malam. Ia juga jarang beristirahat. Menjadi seorang ahli pedang, itulah mimpinya.

Hingga saat itu pun tiba, Naruto harus melawan gurunya sendiri. Kabuto-sensei, begitulah ia memanggilnya. Kanan lalu kiri kemudian kanan lagi, pria itu terus menghujani Naruto dengan tinjunya yang dilapisi cakar—3 pisau yang terselip pada jari-jari tangan. Tersayat berkali-kali, seluruh tubuh Naruto terkena sempretan cakar itu—baik wajah, dada, tangan, maupun kaki. Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah tusukkan di bagian perut pun harus Naruto terima.

Tersenyum, lalu tertawa dengan suara yang terdengar sangat puas. Tertawa cekikikan, seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sangat lucu saja. Semua itu Kabuto lakukan tanpa peduli kalau Naruto adalah muridnya.

"Kau harus lebih kuat, jadilah sangat kuat, aku ingin kau jadi kuat, _fufufu_. Muridku, ini masih belum seberapa. Cross Hunters, aku salah satu anggota dari organisasi itu. _Kikiki_, aku hanyalah anggota biasa, bukan bagian pasukan elit, jadi ini bukan apa-apa. Jadilah lebih kuat. Meskipun kau bukan penyihir, gunakan bakat dan tekadmu untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Sampai jumpa, semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, _kwokwokwo_... "

Tatapan kosong, hanya itu yang bisa kita bayangkan untuk menggambarkan respon dari Naruto. Terbaring di tumbukkan salju sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang telah tertusuk. Benar-benar, matanya terlihat seperti tidak mau menerima kenyataan saja—mendelik tanpa sekedip pun yang terhitung. Perkataan terakhir dari Kabuto itu membuatnya mulai berpikir. _Ketika seseorang telah memilih, maka saat itulah dirinya harus siap dengan resiko apapun. _Orang-orang di sekitarnya, kenapa selalu pergi? Tertipu oleh pria yang mengaku dirinya adalah seorang guru terhebat di dunia, hingga pada akhirnya si murid malah menjadi benda pelampiasan. Apa benar begitu? Sadarlah Naruto. Itu benar kenyataan, bukanlah mimpi. Pria yang selama ini kau panggil "sensei" telah **MENGHIANATIMU**.

"Haaah..." Naruto menghela nafas. _Mengingat masa lalu memang selalu membuat penyesalan saja, ini merepotkan,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto masih berjalan. Sebenarnya keadaan sekitar yang tak terlihat apapun kecuali kabut putih tidak benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya, tapi ada sesuatu lain yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak setenang tadi. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memata-matainya di suatu tempat—di mana seseorang itu tengah bersiap dengan senjatanya.

Naruto melirik ke kiri—tak terlihat ada hawa kehidupan dan yang pasti tak ada seorang pun di sana. Sekarang ia melirik ke kanan—juga sama, tak ada apapun. Di mana orang itu? Seperti apakah wujudnya? Apa tujuannya? Naruto terus bertanya-tanya.

Waktu tiba-tiba seakan dipaksa berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Dimulai dari angka 0.0, 0.1, 0.2 dan seterusnya. Jika kita bayangkan, satu langkah yang sedang Naruto lakukan tampak seperti sedang berjalan di dasar laut saja. Sangat pelan. Bahkan suara yang seharusnya berbunyi "aku pergi" menjadi "aaaaaaakuuuuuuu peeeeeergiiiiiiiii". Kalau ini ada di dalam film, mungkin akan terdengar efek _sound _yang semakin lama terdengar keras—seperti volumenya dinaikan sedikit demi sedikit. Dan saat itulah kedua mata Naruto benar benar terbelalak. Ia mulai sadar. Ia pun mengadah, kemudian melihat. Sebuah pedang bersama orang yang membawanya tampak berada di atas sana—di atas Naruto.

Pedang itu terlihat berbeda dari pedang yang pernah kita lihat biasanya. Panjangnya hampir 3 meter, lebar 20 centimeter, dan tebal 5 centimeter. Bisa dibilang kalau benda itu adalah pedang yang besar dan tentunya berat. Lalu, tentang keterkejutan Naruto tadi, dapat kita simpulkan kalau dirinya sedang berada di posisi yang sangat gawat. Naruto di bawah, pedang di tengah, dan pemilik pedang tersebut ada di atas. Mereka seperti membentuk garis vertikal saja.

Sekarang coba kita lihat ke arah sang pemilik pedang besar itu. Dia memiliki tatapan yang tajam, memakai masker yang terlihat seperti terbuat dari perban, ikat kepala yang Ia pakai seakan-akan tengah menari-nari di udara saja. Naruto melihat semua itu, dan akhirnya ia pun mulai menyimpulkan; ia kenal dengan orang ini. Ia benar-benar mengenalnya—sang pemilik pedang besar itu. Tapi karena menyadari situainya yang sedang gawat, mungkin lebih baik ia bergegas melakukan sesuatu terlebih dulu sebelum pedang itu menusuk dan membelahnya menjadi dua potong daging.

Menghindar atau menangkis, dua pilihan yang harus Naruto lakukan. Suasana semakin genting—mata pedang itu sudah berada satu inci dari dahinya. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, secepat mungkin atau berakhirlah sudah hidupnya. Naruto tampak kebingungan. Ia berkeringat. Ia menggertakan giginya. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! _Ia terus mengumpat dalam hati. Naruto tahu dirinya harus tenang. Ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan**nya** sedikit saja tanpa diketahui oleh pria ini. Benar, ia hanya perlu memilih melakukan apa; menghindar atau menangkis. Tapi kalau dipikir secara akal sehat dua hal itu tidaklah mungkin berhasil—selamat dari senjata yang bagian tajamnya sudah berada satu inci dari tubuh, jangan bercanda, apa mungkin?

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum. Entah mau bagaimana lagi menceritakannya, suara ledakan—seperti benda menghantam tanah pun terdengar cukup keras. Jika kita bayangkan, di tempat Naruto sudah tampak di selimuti oleh kumpulan debu yang tebal. Baik Naruto ataupun pria itu belumlah terlihat siapa yang terluka.

Tidak lama kemudian, debu perlahan menghilang seakan dimakan oleh kabut di sekitar. Sekarang bisa kita lihat bagaimana keadaan di tempat itu. Pedang besar yang tadinya menjadi perhatian kita tampak tertancap di tanah dengan sebuah kawah yang ditimbulkannya. Kawah tersebut seperti kawah yang diakibatkan meteor saja—namun lebih kecil. Memiliki diameter 6 meter dan dalamnya 1 meter. Melihatnya saja, pasti sudah membuat kita menyimpulkan sesuatu; Naruto selamat. Itu benar, dia memang selamat. Entah dengan menghindar atau melakukan sesuatu yang di luar akal, masih belum kita ketahui dengan jelas.

Sekarang coba kita layangkan pandangan ke arah lain di dekat tempat itu—sang pemilik pedang besar itu tepatnya. Ia masih ada di sana—di tempat Naruto tadi. Ia berkali-kali tengok kanan-kiri tapi tidak juga menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya—si Naruto. Ia kemudian berusaha mencabut pedangnya namun tampak kesulitan—mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan mengayunkannya tadi.

"Sial! Pedangku terjepit!"

Pria itu mendesah pelan sebelum kemudian sebuah tatapan tajam pun dapat kita lihat dari matanya yang sipit. Ia terlihat sedang menikmati sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, menikmati suasana yang saat ini telah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Suasana yang memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba.

"Yo... sudah satu tahun berlalu, kan, Pak Tua... Zabuza?"

Ya, benar. Itu adalah Naruto. Dia berada di atas pria itu sekarang. Jika kita bayangkan, tangan kirinya terlihat menepak pada bahu pria itu dan tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang, sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain tampak berada di atas—ia seperti sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan saja dan si pria sebagai pijakan. Benar-benar sebuah keseimbangan yang menakjubkan jika kita membayangkannya dengan jelas.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan Excalibur milikmu dari leherku? Aku bukanlah seekor ayam yang setiap saat bisa kau sembelih, tahu."

—_menikmati suasana yang saat ini telah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Suasana yang memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba. _Itu benar. Yang sejak tadi membuat pria berpedang besar—yang ternyata si pak tua Zabuza merasakan semua suasana itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Dan tak begitu asing jika sudah memegang pedang, pemuda itu pasti akan mengancam leher seseorang.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, aku ingin mengambil benda yang pernah kutitipkan padamu."

"Hey, hey, apa itu tidak terlalu singkat? Lagipula benda itu masih dalam perawatanku, jadi tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan mengambilnya. Mungkin lain hal kalau kau membawakan oleh-oleh atau sesuatu untuk kita barter, bagaimana?" Tatapan pak tua itu masih tajam.

"Tenang, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Salah satu buku dari **perpustakaan Javanesch**, kau pasti tertarik."

**~0o0~**

Konohamaru tampak menatap keluar jendela. Ia sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang serba ingin tahu, meski sudah pernah ke desa ini sekali tapi pertanyaan itu masih saja membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman; apa orang-orang di sini tidak terserang asma karena terlalu banyak menghirup kabut? Sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang sepele namun takkan pernah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kuharap ... setelah ini aku bisa melakukannya." Ia bergumam.

**[Rumah hancur, darah, mati, kedua orang tua, menangis, balas dendam!]**

Konohamaru tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit. Hatinya juga. Ia merasakan sesuatu semacam kebencian membuat hatinya diselimuti kegelapan. Ia seperti telah mengingat kembali ingatan buruknya di masa lalu. Ingatan ketika dirinya harus melihat keluarganya terbunuh.

**[Di rumah, darah terciprat ke dinding, mayat kedua orang tuanya digantung di kamarnya, Ia histeris, Ia berjanji akan balas dendam pada pembunuh itu, Ia berjanji!]**

"..."

Konohamaru berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gila untuk sekarang. _Aku harus tenang_, ia berusaha rileks. Ia berkali-kali mengusap dadanya.

"Ano... "

Saat ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Dirinya harus lebih kuat agar ketika bertarung dengan pembunuh keluarganya nanti dapat ia menangkan—sekaligus membunuhnya.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Ano..."

Benar, Konohamaru harus lebih kuat. Pertahanannya sudah cukup bagus, tapi dalam hal serangan ia begitu lemah. Latihan setiap pagi masih belum cukup untuknya, jadi—

"Ano... "

"Diam! Jangan menggangguku, Berisik! Aku lagi sibuk!"

—jadi latihan harus ia tambah setiap sore atau malam. Kemudian ketika serangannya sudah cukup baik, mungkin ia perlu meningkatkan konsumsi _mana _supaya dapat mengeluarkan sihirnya dalam jumlah banyak—meskipun itu bisa diatasi dengan mengambil sihir dari tumbuh-tumbuhan atau para hewan liar di sekitar.

—Konohamaru terdiam sejenak.

Ia tidak salah dengar tadi ada seseorang bicara. Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"M-Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu di mana ini? Apa kau bisa memberitahuku?"

Konohamaru menengok, kemudian melihat seseorang yang tampaknya baru bangun dari tidur. Matanya pun terbelalak. Gadis itu, Hinata sudah bangun rupanya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk menatap heran ke arah Konohamaru.

"K-Kau sudah bangun, ya?" Konohamaru berkeringat dingin—ia khawatir dengan perkataan kasarnya tadi bisa membuat gadis itu melarikan diri.

"Di mana Naruto-kun? Kukira dia ada di sini tadi," gadis itu mengamati seluruh ruangan.

Hey, hey, apa Konohamaru tidak salah dengar? Gadis itu mengatakan nama depan dari seorang pembunuh yang selama ini memakai nama 'Uzumaki' saja—sekaligus orang yang selalu dipanggilnya 'Aniki'. Bukankah hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu itu. Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Apakah dia pernah akrab dengan Naruto? Tapi mengingat ketika Naruto melihatnya saat di hutan, itu terlihat jelas kalau _aniki_nya itu sama sekali tak mengenal gadis ini. Apa maksudnya?

"Hey, Nee-san, apa kau tidak salah mengatakan itu?" Konohamaru memastikan.

Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa dia belum memberitahumu?"

"Maksudmu aniki? Memberitahu apa?" Konohamaru semakin bingung.

"Aku dan dia adalah teman masa kecil."

"H-Ha-Ha? Yang benar?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sementara Konohamaru, dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin Ia masih belum percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu. Tentu saja, coba kita ingat sekali lagi kejadian sebelumnya; mulai dari adu pedang dengan pangeran Elf hingga Hinata pingsan, semua itu sudah sangat jelas kalau Naruto memang tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas, kau terkena serangan Excalibur, seharusnya tubuhmu sudah menjadi abu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Konohamaru-kun, kau ini aneh, ya? Kau tadi terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa aku dan Naruto-kun adalah teman semasa kecil, namun tiba-tiba saja kau bertanya yang tidak ada hubungannya. Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" Konohamaru terlihat tegang. Ini sebenarnya sudah membuatnya bertanya-tanya sejak awal. Ia memang terkejut mengetahui kalau gadis ini dan _aniki_nya sudah kenal lama, apalagi mengetahui namanya, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu lain yang berhasil membuatnya ingin tahu, kenapa dan bagaimana? Dua kata yang harus Konohamaru dapatkan jawabannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," Hinata bersedekap, "ketika kalian sampai di Konoha, Naruto-kun mengunjungiku saat malam. Aku bilang padanya 'Aku ikut bersamamu', lalu dia memintaku untuk melarikan diri dari istana besoknya. Kemudian—"

"Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Ah, Konohamaru-kun ini, dari awal cerita kan lebih baik. Kalau tidak sabaran, nanti tidak kukasih cium, lho—"

"Banyak cing-cong, cepat katakan!"

"I-Iya iya, tidak perlu membentak lagi," Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Sebenarnya... serangan yang Naruto-kun lakukan waktu itu hanya tipuan saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir, tidak akan ada orang yang selamat setelah terkena serangan andalan dari pedang Excalibur, bukan? Itu memang benar. Bahkan aku sendiri bisa mati karena serangan itu." Hinata tersenyum, "Serangan yang kulakukan tanpa kalian ketahui. Sinar terang ketika Naruto-kun mengayunkan pedangnya waktu itu adalah bagian dari sihirku. Atau... dia membuat wajah menakutkan hingga membuatku pingsan—meskipun aku sempat tidak menyangka kalau aku akan benar-benar pingsan. Dari awal semua ini adalah rencanaku, tahu."

Konohamaru terdiam. _Padahal aku sudah sangat berharap tadi_, bisiknya dalam hati. Ia pun menghela nafas dan kembali tenang. "Jadi, selama ini kalian hanya akting di depanku?" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, dia tidak mungkin melukai gadis cantik sepertiku, tahu."

"Percaya diri banget," Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Ah, aku baru ingat," Hinata tiba-tiba mendekati Konohamaru. Ia sebentar menatapnya dengan serius, sebelum kemudian dengan erat ia peluk Konohamaru. Begitu eratnya pelukan itu hingga membuat Konohamaru sendiri merasa mual.

Ia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Hinata beberapa kali namun selalu gagal. _Kekuatan gadis ini benar-benar luar biasa_, batinnya di sela-sela penderitaan.

Menyadari Konohamaru terlihat tidak kuat dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya yang polos menatap heran kearah Konohamaru—yang saat ini sedang terkapar di lantai. "Huh, padahal kalau Naruto-kun yang kupeluk mungkin dia akan tampak senang. Ternyata itu tidak berlaku padamu, ya? Sayang sekali," ucapnya.

"'Sayang sekali' dengkulmu! Aku hampir mati, tahu! Kalau kau lebih suka memeluknya, kenapa malah aku yang jadi korban. Lagipula dia senang, mungkin karena dalam posisi seperti tadi bisa bebas mencium _oppai_mu," protes Konohamaru.

"Heee?! Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Hinata terkejut.

Konohamaru sweatdrop, "Baru sadar rupanya."

Bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis yang aneh—meskipun gadis di depannya ini bukanlah gadis manusia. Dia terlalu polos dan mudah percaya dengan perkataan orang lain—buktinya tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _aniki_nya itu membawa gadis bangsawan ini, Konohamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**"... !+*#%zrrrt*—*!"**

Hening. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Konohamaru tampak terdiam. Seperti sengatan listrik saja, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Terasa sangat kuat dan menakutkan. _Perasaan ini berasal dari luar_, tebak Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Hoy, Nee-san," Yang dipanggil nengok, "bisakah kau tetap di sini? Aku akan pergi sebentar," wajah Konohamaru terlihat serius.

"Eh, pergi ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Mungkin... toilet."

**~0o0~**

Dimensi **Koui**, dunia ghaib terbatas yang dibuat secara sengaja oleh seorang penyihir. Luasnya pun hanya 3 sampai 5 kilometer. Keadaan di dunia itu sebenarnya didasarkan oleh kemauan si penyihir sendiri—si pembuatnya; suasana di hutan, tengah laut, atau seperti tempat lainnya. Kebanyakan, seorang penyihir membuat dunia ini untuk kepentingan pribadi—bertarung satu lawan satu atau lebih. Yah, tujuannya mungkin demi meminimalis korban—sekalipun itu seekor semut.

Seorang gadis tampak berdiri dengan diam. Tudung dari jubah putih yang sejak tadi dipakainya perlahan ia buka, sehingga memperlihatkan bagaimana rupa dirinya. Memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Ternyata dia masih anak-anak. Juga terlihat, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah senjata yang terbilang tidak biasa. Senjata sepanjang satu meter, berwarna hitam dan berbentuk seperti sendok makan. Memang aneh, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

"Bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan... "

Gadis itu berkomat-kamit sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan apapun selain itu. Bahkan, sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat perhatiannya teralih, tak ia pedulikan. Topeng, boneka, sepatu, sandal, baju, celana dalam, pot, pintu, kursi, rambut palsu, dan lain sebagainya; semua benda itu terlihat melayang-layang di sekitarnya seakan tak terpengaruh oleh gravitasi. Ya, benar. Sebenarnya gadis ini berada di dunianya sendiri—dunia buatan, _Koui _versinya. Semua terlihat putih, baik langit ataupun lantainya, hanya ada benda-benda peralatan rumah yang tampak melayang berputar pelan di udara.

Seberkas cahaya hijau mendadak muncul sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian tersenyum... seperti iblis. Suara percikan listrik pun tiba-tiba terdengar dari senjatanya yang terlihat entah sejak kapan sudah diselimuti oleh cahaya putih yang menyambar-nyambar. Ia lalu membentangkan senjatanya itu ke belakang seakan mau menebas sesuatu saja.

Dan ketika seberkas cahaya hijau tadi membentuk seperti bayangan seseorang, dengan sekuat tenaga ia gerakan kakinya mendekati cahaya itu sambil mengayunkan senjatanya. Tetapi ketika bayangan itu menampakkan jelas wajah seseorang yang sebenarnya, gadis itu cepat-cepat menghentikan tindakannya. _Apa yang terjadi? _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yo... jadi kau orang yang mengundangku ke tempat ini?" Seseorang itu menghela nafas, "Ternyata kau masih bocah, perempuan lagi. Hebat juga kau... bisa menggunakan sihir sebanyak ini."

Gadis itu menurunkan senjatanya, lalu menatap datar ke orang itu, "Namaku Haku, komandan dari pasukan F Cross Hunters. Aku diberi perintah untuk membawa kepala pembunuh berpedang Excalibur itu. Lalu... siapa kau?" katanya.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Konohamaru-nii, panggil aku seperti itu," ucapnya dengan wajah sombong.

"Padahal yang kupanggil adalah pembunuh bernama Uzumaki, tapi kenapa malah kau yang muncul?"

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak, "Kau ini bodoh, ya?" ia lalu menggeleng beberapa kali sambil berkecap lidah, "Sepertinya kau memang gadis kecil yang masih perlu bimbingan orang dewasa sepertiku."

"Maaf, aku tidak punya urusan dengan orang sipil sepertimu... onii-chan. Aku akan pergi saja."

Gadis itu berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan Konohamaru. Tapi tidak lama, ia kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak ingin melukai orang yang tidak ada hubungannya. Bisakah kau hilangkan sihirmu?" ucapnya.

"Orang yang tidak ada hubungannya, katamu?" Konohamaru tertawa sebentar, "Hey, Gadis kecil, sepertinya kau sangat kekurangan informasi~tidak! kau memang sangat kekurangan informasi. Apa kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

Haku, gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya. Jika kita bayangkan, bukan peralatan-peralatan rumah lagi yang terlihat melayang di sekitar, namun sesuatu yang lain. Berukuran 5 cm x 2 cm, berwarna putih, dan bergambar bintang 6 titik. Sebuah kertas mantra~tidak! bukan sebuah, tapi beribu-ribu kertas mantra. Semua peralatan rumah yang melayang-layang tadi tampak tergantikan oleh kertas mantra yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Gadis itu berkeringat dingin.

"Akan kuberitahu, ya," Konohamaru menyelipkan satu kertas mantra juga di tangan kanannya, "orang yang kau incar sebenarnya tidak bisa berada di sini. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang ahli pedang, bukan penyihir. Jadi, percuma saja kau menggunakan _mana _hanya untuk membuat dunia ini."

Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjata berbentuk sendok yang ia bawa, "Kau bukan orang sipil biasa. Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Hey, padahal kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Konohamaru tersenyum licik, "Aku hanya orang yang tidak ada hubungannya, kan?"

"Kau mengambil alih dunia yang kubuat. Sepertinya kau bukan penyihir sembarangan. Apa tujuanmu?" Senjata Haku kembali diselimuti listrik.

"Gadis kecil, bukankah kau yang bilang ingin membawa kepala pembunuh itu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin membawanya... kalahkan aku dulu." Tubuh Konohamaru berangsur-angsur menjadi kertas-kertas mantra yang ikut melayang di udara.

Haku mengamati sekeliling dengan gelisah. _Di mana dia? Di mana dia? _dalam hati ia begitu cemas. Sambil menebas kanan-kiri dengan senjatanya itu, setetes keringat pun keluar dari pelipisnya.

"**Padahal kau ini seorang komandan, kenapa kau tampak sangat tidak tenang hanya karena situasi ini, komandan macam apa kau?**" Suara Konohamaru terdengar menggema, tapi wujudnya masih belum terlihat.

Haku menghela nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke atas, kedua matanya tampak ia tutup perlahan. Mulutnya juga mulai mengucapkan mantra dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Dan saat itulah, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak diselimuti oleh aliran listrik berwarna merah. Tidak lama kemudian, listrik itu pun merambat ke mana-mana hingga memenuhi lantai yang putih. Satu per satu kertas mantra di udara meledak karena terkena aliran listrik itu.

"**Kurasa aku sedikit meremehkanmu, Gadis kecil. Kau memang seorang komandan**. **Tapi**... pada akhirnya di sini kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih perlu bimbingan." Kata-kata Konohamaru yang terakhir tidak terdengar menggema seperti sebelumnya.

Tersentak karena merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, Haku segera membuka mata. Listriknya, kertas-kertas mantra itu... di mana? Ia terbelalak. Ia kemudian mengamati sekeliling dan menemukan Konohamaru sedang berdiri di belakangnya. _Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Di mana listrikku? _gadis itu kebingungan.

"Yo... sedang buru-buru? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum pingsan, Gadis kecil?" Konohamaru bersedekap.

Haku tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah terbungkus oleh banyak kertas mantra. Benda itu menempel seakan tidak mau lepas. Seluruh tubuh Haku terbungkus seperti _mumi _kecuali bagian kepalanya. Ia beberapa kali berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggeliat, namun selalu gagal. "Sialan kau!" Ia pun hanya mengumpat ke arah Konohamaru.

"Kau ini, seorang gadis kecil tidak boleh berkata kasar begitu, tahu? Jangan diulangi, okay?"

Setelah itu, seluruh tubuh Haku benar-benar terbungkus oleh kertas-kertas mantra. Tatapan Konohamaru mendadak kembali seperti semula—terlihat bosan. _Cukup menyenangkan_, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, dan saat itulah dapat kita lihat kalau Konohamaru sudah tidak ada di tempat—dia menghilang seakan terhisap oleh sesuatu semacam lubang hitam yang berukuran titik.

**~0o0~**

Hinata mengamati seisi ruangan sambil tiduran. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan sikap Konohamaru yang sedikit aneh tadi. Apalagi cara bicaranya yang berubah tak kenal tingkat. Padahal maksudnya itu, tapi dia membuat pertanyaan yang lebih dari itu. _Naruto-kun, kenapa kau mengizinkan anak itu ikut denganmu, sih?_ Hinata mendesah dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan Konohamaru. Dilihat dari tatapannya, ia seperti bermaksud membunuh meskipun cara bersikapnya tidak menampakkan begitu. Hinata sempat membaca pikirannya tadi. 'Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, lalu akan kubunuh kau ketika kesempatan tiba!" kata hati yang Hinata ingat dari pemuda itu. Untuk siapa coba Konohamaru mengecamkan kata-kata itu dalam hati? Hinata khawatir.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, pandangan Hinata teralih. Ia sempat mengira orang asing yang masuk, tapi ketika ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sebuah senyum pun tampak di wajahnya. Berambut kuning dan kedua mata sapphire, ciri khas yang sudah sangat familiar di mata gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Ia lagi-lagi melakukan kebiasaannya itu—mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat jika sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang juga masuk dari pintu yang sama. Itu Konohamaru. Ia terlihat heran ketika menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi di depannya. _Aniki_nya dan gadis elf itu tengah bertatapan dengan sangat serius sampai-sampai tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arahnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sebuah pertanyaan melayang di kepalanya. _Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, jangan-jangan mereka akan... berciuman! Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini buruk! _Konohamaru tampak gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menjauh dari Hinata lalu mojok di sudut ruangan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ia menatap dinding. Ia pun mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap Hinata. Wajahnya yang serius tiba-tiba menjadi sumringah. Ia melompat dan berteriak "Hina-nee!" kemudian mendarat di pelukan gadis elf itu.

"Aku merindukan _oppai_mu," lanjutnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Hinata.

Sementara Hinata sendiri, ia tertawa, "Naruto-kun ini, bikin khawatir saja," katanya.

Konohamaru menghela nafas. Ia pikir ini akan menjadi adegan untuk umur 18 keatas. Sungguh ia akan pergi jika itu terjadi. _Ah, iya_, Konohamaru baru ingat.

"Aniki, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!" Suara Konohamaru terdengar tinggi.

"Jangan sekarang, ah, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang melakukan hal yang penting,"

"Hal yang penting, dengkulmu! Kau hanya bermain-main dengan dada gadis itu, kaupikir itu penting?" Konohamaru _sweatdrop_.

"Tenanglah Konohamaru-kun, kau juga boleh ikut, kok," Hinata menawarkan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku lagi, ha?"

"Sudahlah, Konohamaru, kau tidak perlu emosional begitu. Santailah sedikit." Naruto masih berada di pelukan Hinata.

"Kau mengabaikanku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak emosional?!" Konohamaru terengah-engah.

Hinata mendekatinya, lalu dengan pelan ia memeluknya. Kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya, Hinata memeluk Konohamaru dengan hati-hati sambil mengusap-usap kepala pemuda itu. "Cup... cup... cup," ucapnya. Ia memperlakukan Konohamaru seperti seorang ibu sedang memeluk anaknya saja. Konohamaru sampai terdiam menyadarinya.

"Aaah, mengganggu saja." Naruto mendesah di tempat, "Hina-nee, kau seharusnya tidak memeluknya selembut itu."

"Naruto-kun, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Hina-nee', Hinata saja. Hanya Sacchi yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu, tahu. Selanjutnya panggil aku 'Hinata', ok?"

"Sacchi? Siapa?" Konohamaru baru mendengarnya.

"Selalu saja dia, bahkan wanita tua itu juga." Naruto mendesah lagi.

"Sacchi, nama panggilan yang kubuat untuk Onii-san Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Onii-san? K-Kau mempunyainya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Konohamaru terkejut.

"Yah, kupikir itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau tahu, jadi aku diam saja," kata Naruto cuek.

"T-Tunggu—hooiiy... kenapa malah menjadi pembicaraan yang lain? Sekarang jelaskan dulu kenapa kalian membodohiku selama ini?" Konohamaru kembali naik darah.

"Hmm... jika kau seingin tahu itu kupikir tidak masalah, sih. Jadi, harus dari mana aku bercerita?" Naruto bersedekap.

Konohamaru menampar dahinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, "Dari ketika kau menggunakan teknik pedang Excalibur," ucapnya.

"Oh, itu, awalnya kukira Hinata benar-benar orang dari Cross Hunters."

Konohamaru maupun Hinata terkejut.

"N-Naruto-kun, apa itu benar? Kau sungguh mengira aku yang cantik ini dari organisasi itu?" Hinata tampak khawatir.

Konohamaru sweatdrop, "—yang cantik ini? Percaya diri banget."

"Habisnya kau menggunakan jubah putih, sih—itukan ciri khas **mereka**. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau ketakutanku, ketidaktenanganku, dan kegelisahanku waktu itu benar-benar nyata. Aku melawanmu dengan serius."

"Ya ampun, aku mungkin bisa mati waktu itu." Hinata begidik ngeri. Tentu saja, kekuatan Excalibur bukanlah main-main. Pedang suci itu, bukan pedang seperti pedang suci lainnya. Kekuatannya benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Kekuatan pedang itu luar biasa. Bahkan bisa membunuh orang-orang dari bangsa dewa sekalipun.

"Tenang, aku sadar itu kau ketika aku mengayunkan pedang. Buktinya sekarang Hina-nee masih hidup."

"Ya ampun, Naruto-kun ini," Hinata mendesah pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tahu lagi, Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak, "Tidak. Itu sudah menjawab semua keingintahuanku."

"Kalau begitu baguslah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini tentang harus ke mana kita akan pergi nanti malam." Naruto tiba-tiba melemparkan dua tongkat berukuran 30 cm ke arah Hinata, "Hina-nee, itu senjata suci, gunakanlah kalau kau harus menggunakannya."

"Heee? Apa benar ini senjata suci? Ini terlihat seperti tongkat biasa."

"Di dekat desa ini ada sebuah bukit, kita akan ke sana nanti. Ada sesuatu yang sudah menunggu kita."

"Hey, Aniki, memangnya ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Konohamaru dengan tajam. "Ke tempat manusia terkuat di dunia."

Konohamaru terpaku. Manusia terkuat di dunia. Ia pernah mendengar rumor dari orang yang memiliki julukan itu. Menyelamatkan ibukota dari hantaman sebuah meteor yang sangat besar—bahkan melebihi luas ibukota, mengalahkan seorang kaisar yang pernah menjadi manusia terkuat di dunia sebelumnya, menghancurkan **avatar **terkuat yang dimiliki salah satu penyihir bangsawan—klan Tsuchimikado, dan lain yang jika diceritakan satu per satu benar-benar tidak mungkin terjadi. Orang itu seperti selebritis saja di dunia ini.

"Iyaaaah, ke tempat Sacchi. Kudengar dia sudah mempunyai istri dan anak. Aku tidak sabar mau melihatnya." Hinata terlihat girang.

Konohamaru terdiam. H-Hoiy, apa ia tidak salah dengar? S-Sacchi? Bukankah nama itu yang dikatakan Hinata sebelumnya. _Sacchi, nama panggilan yang kubuat untuk Onii-san Naruto-kun_, suara itu terdengar berkali-kali seakan menggema di pikiran Konohamaru. Ia berkeringat dingin. Ia pun menatap Naruto, namun yang ditatap hanya cuek.

"Apa kau sebegitu terkejut menyadarinya, Konohamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Konohamaru masih terdiam. Dalam hati, ia juga masih belum percaya. Manusia paling kuat adalah julukan yang dimiliki... kakak Naruto. Apa itu benar?

"Konohamaru, dia itu bukan orang semenakjubkan yang kaupikirkan. Dia hanya orang yang semaunya sendiri." Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah ada di belakang Hinata.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa mereka melakukan tipuan lagi? Mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Manusia terkuat di dunia mungkin memang adalah kakak Naruto. Jika membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya, dibandindingkan dengan Naruto bisa saja orang itu lebih baik. Naruto tinggi. Ia juga tampan. Mungkin kakaknya terlihat lebih dewasa. Juga tinggi, lebih tampan, punya tubuh yang bagus, dan cara bicaranya lebih berkharisma. Tidak _hentai _seperti Naruto.

"Hey, Nee-san, memangnya sejak kapan kau mengenal _aniki _dan orang yang kau panggil 'Sacchi' itu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Sejak kapan, yaaaaa?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Maaf, aku lupa," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"L-Lupa?" Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Hoiy, Konohamaru, kau ini dari tadi berisik saja. Diamlah sebentar."

Mata Konohamaru mendadak melotot. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada satu arah. Naruto. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Bukan, maksudnya kenapa _aniki_nya itu melakukannya? Di saat seperti ini. Di posisi seperti itu lagi. H-Hoiy, Naruto benar-benar sedang melakukannya.

"N-Naruto-kunh, aku memang pernah membolehkanmu memegang _oppai_hku—kyaaah... tapih kau tidak boleh melakukanh yang seperti inih—nyiaaah... janganh... lakukan lagih—iyaaah... "

"H-Hoiy, Aniki, k-kau... sudah keterlaluan." Konohamaru memegangi hidungnya—berusaha menahan darahnya agar tidak keluar karena apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Lihat, pemandangan yang sangat bagus, kan, Konohamaru?"

Naruto semakin menggila. Ia tidak hanya memeluk Hinata. Ia juga semakin asyik meremas-remas _oppai _gadis itu dari belakang. Matanya menyala merah, senyuman Naruto seperti iblis; ia seakan sedang menikmatinya.

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah, mulutnya membentuk seperti huruf o, suara 'Kyaaah' atau 'Nyiaah' tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sebuah pertanyaan; apa Hinata juga menikmatinya?

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata tiba-tiba memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia banting tubuh Naruto ke kanan kiri. Lalu ia lempar tubuh pemuda pirang itu ke atas. Selanjutnya ia bentangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Setelah itu, ia pukul sekuat mungkin tepat ke seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto; wajah, perut, tangan, dan kaki. Jika kita bayangkan, sekarang tangan Hinata mendadak seakan menjadi banyak, Naruto terus memuntahkan darah karena pukulan yang diterimanya.

Sementara itu, Konohamaru benar-benar shock melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya ternganga. Aura hitam menyelimuti Hinata. _Dia seperti iblis,_ ucap Konohamaru dalam hati. Ia sampai merinding melihatnya. Gadis elf itu sangat menakutkan. Nanti, sebaiknya ia tidak membentak Hinata seperti sebelumnya. Ia bisa mati dihajar oleh kemarahannya.

Dan beginilah akhir chapter kali ini. Dalam perjalanan selanjutnya, mereka memutuskan pergi ke desa kakak Naruto berada.

Assassins, sebenarnya sebuah nama organisasi. Naruto adalah salah satu anggotanya. Tujuan dia harus pergi ke tempat sang kakak adalah keputusan dari ketua organisasi Assassins yang akan menunjukkan anggota baru dari organisasi tersebut. Kalau tidak salah anggota baru itu seorang laki-laki bersenjatakan pedang yang ditemani bersama seorang peri. Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang diundang, semua anggota diminta untuk berkumpul ke tempat tersebut. Jika berbicara kenapa di tempat kakak Naruto bukan di tempat lain, alasannya adalah karena hanya tempat itu yang paling aman di pulau ini.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Finish**

* * *

**Wanita tua** : Panggilan Naruto untuk ibu Hinata—ratu elf.

**Avatar **: Roh raksasa yang biasanya menjadi partner bertarung bersama penyihir.

**Hentai **: Mesum (sama dengan **Ecci** tapi lebih ekstrim **Hentai**)


	4. Screisch!

N/P : Satu hal. Ini bukan cerita dewasa. Jadi santai aja ^^. Saya cuma meniru adegan komedi dalam anime. Juga ... ini tidak harem, kok. Dan cerita ini mungkin selesai 2 atau 3 chapter lagi.

* * *

Warning (**!**) Hinata OOC, miss (typo), ada saat perlu membaca dengan tempo cepat dan ada saat membacanya lambat

* * *

Chapter **4**

* * *

Malam harinya, mereka bertiga kembali ke hutan menuju puncak bukit terdekat. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang sudah menunggu mereka di sana. Sesuatu yang bersinar, berwujud bulat dan menempel di tanah.

"Kita sampai," ujar Naruto, setelah melewati rumput yang tinggi dan lebat.

Di depan mereka sudah tampak wujud _sesuatu yang sudah menunggu_ itu. Memiliki bentuk spiral dan bersinar putih, menempel di tanah, serta berputar-putar. Itu lingkaran sihir.

"Lingkaran sihir spiral, kah? Ini jenis teleportasi. Siapa yang memasangnya di tempat seperti ini?" Konohamaru mendekati lingkaran sihir itu.

"Mungkin seseorang yang sudah mengenal Naruto-kun—teman seanggotanya," kata Hinata.

"Hina-nee, coba gunakan~"

"Ya ampun, sudah kubilang panggil aku Hinata, Hinata saja, Naruto-kun," potong Hinata, kesal.

"A-Ah, Hinata. Ya, aku tahu. Hinata saja, ya? Oh... Hinata. Hinata... hahaha..."

"_Aniki_, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" Konohamaru menyadari wajah gelisah Naruto.

"A-Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya sedang ... berpikir. Jangan khawatir, Konohamaru. Kau terlalu khawatir. Aku sangat sehat. Bahkan ... aku merasa lebih sehat dibanding kemarin." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar—seperti sedang ada yang membuatnya takut saja.

"Dasar, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan se...lan...jutnya?" ucapan Konohamaru memelan di kata terakhir. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada Hinata yang ada di belakang Naruto. Gadis itu dengan mantab memegang kedua bahu pemuda pirang itu. Rambutnya yang panjang seakan menari-nari di udara, matanya menyala merah, aura hitam juga menyelimuti tubuhnya. _Dia berubah menakutkan lagi, sepertinya dia masih marah,_ batin Konohamaru.

"Mati aku!" Naruto melirik belakangnya.

"**Naruto-kun. Aku bisa memaafkanmu tentang kejadian tadi, tapi bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk memanggilku Hinata saja, kan? Apa sangat sulit untukmu mengucapkannya? Apa namaku sangat jelek sampai bibirmu tidak mau mengucapkannya? Kukira aku sudah mendengarmu memanggilku Hinata saja sebelumnya, tapi kau malah kembali memanggilku Hina-nee.**" Nada suara Hinata terdengar berat.

Naruto tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya. Ia menunduk. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, "Maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku..." Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan sekarang. Konohamaru pun sampai terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini melihat _aniki_nya itu terlihat takut berlebihan.

"**Katakan! Panggil aku Hinata. Untuk selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Panggil aku 'Hinata'.** **Mengerti!**" Aura hitam yang menyelimuti Hinata semakin menggila—sampai terlihat seperti angin ribut saja.

Gigi Naruto bergetakan, matanya melotot menatap tanah, keringat dingin bermunculan di wajahnya. Dengan penuh ketakutan, ia pun hanya mengiyakan perkataan Hinata. Kemudian suasana langsung berubah. Aura hitam yang terus keluar dari tubuh Hinata mendadak saja lenyap. Sekarang gadis itu terlihat berbunga-bunga. Wajahnya yang menakutkan tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh senyum manisnya.

"Naruto-kun ini, jangan selalu membuatku marah, tahu," Hinata tertawa ketika Naruto memeluknya sambil menangis meminta maaf. "Sudah... sudah... tidak perlu menangis begitu. Naruto-kun ini."

Konohamaru sweatdrop. Ia menampar dahinya, kemudian membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. _Aniki_nya dan gadis elf itu, mereka benar-benar orang aneh. Padahal selama ini dirinya sudah kerepotan dengan Naruto yang gila _oppai_, dan sekarang ditambah seorang gadis polos yang aneh. Apa hidupnya akan selalu berada di sisi orang aneh, ya? Apa jangan-jangan ketika sudah saatnya nanti ia akan menikah dengan orang aneh juga? Konohamaru begidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Ok, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi." Naruto menampar-nampar pipinya seperti sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"'Kita'? 'Kalian' saja kali." Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Hinata-chwan, setelah kita berdiri di lingkaran itu coba gunakan sihirmu ... sedikit saja, okay?" Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Konohamaru benar-benar sweatdrop sekarang, "—chwan?"

Sementara Hinata, dia terlihat berkilau-kilau—di sekitar kepalanya ada beberapa bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Sepertinya dia sangat senang dipanggil seperti itu.

"Hoy, kapan berangkatnya?"

Menghiraukan perkataan Konohamaru, Naruto dan Hinata saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka saling bertatapan dekat dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Naruto-kun" "Hinata-chwan" begitulah gumaman mereka.

Konohamaru _stress_. Ia menendang-nendang batang pohon di dekatnya, kemudian kembali membentur-benturkan kepalanya sampai berdarah.

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

Naruto _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Uzumaki Naruto **x **Hyuuga Hinata**

**T**

Romance, Adventure, Fantastik, Superpower

* * *

Angin berhembus cukup kencang di desa itu. Sebuah daun tampak meliuk-liuk di udara, kemudian tidak lama daun itu pun jatuh di sebuah kubangan air. Suara katak hingga burung terdengar menyebar di sekitar. Seberkas cahaya juga mendadak datang dari langit lalu menyinari bunga-bunga.

"Papa... Mama... aku di luar!"

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tertawa sambil berlari ke tempat bunga-bunga berkumpul. Hingga keasyikkan berlari, ia akhirnya jatuh terpeleset. Ia terbaring di tengah kumpulan bunga. Ia menangis. Tapi tidak lama, tangisnya itu pun berhenti setelah melihat sesuatu. Baru saja, hujan reda. Awan hitam perlahan disapu oleh cahaya matahari. Ya, gadis kecil itu sedang melihat pelangi. Ia kembali tertawa.

"Mira-chan, jangan lari-lari begitu, dong. Nanti jatuh!"

Seorang wanita juga tampak keluar dari rumah yang sama. Memiliki rambut hitam sepanjang bahu. Kedua pupil matanya terlihat berwarna hitam keabuan. Dia memakai kacamata. Dan pakaiannya; ia menggunakan kaos—sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, serta rok sepanjang bawah lutut. Dia sedang berkaca pinggang menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Mama... Mama... lihat! Lihat! Di langit!" ucap gadis kecil itu, girang.

"Ya ampun, baru saja mama bilang, kamu sudah jatuh duluan," Wanita itu menghela nafas, "bajumu jadi kotor, tuh," lanjutnya.

"Papa... ke sini!" Gadis kecil itu melambai ke arah seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah—yang sama. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang pria atau bukan pria. Tingginya saja sama dengan anak SD—sekitar 140 cm, tapi di pipi kirinya dapat kita lihat ada bekas luka—seperti bekas luka bakar. Dia memiliki rambut merah.

"_Sayang_, lihat putrimu. Kau terlalu memanjakannya, sih." Wanita itu menatap pria pendek itu.

"Papa... pelangi! Pelangi!" Si gadis kecil—Mira menunjuk-nunjuk langit sambil tertawa.

"Mii, sudahlah, kau terlalu khawatir. Biarkan saja Mira-chan bersenang-senang, bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memintanya belajar," kata pria pendek itu. Sekarang dia berada di samping wanita itu sambil tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang sedang asyik menatap pelangi.

"E-Ehm, benar juga, sih." Mii—wanita itu terdiam sejenak, "K-Kalau begitu, aku akan bersih-bersih saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir kalau aku bukanlah istri yang cocok untukmu. _Sayang_, jangan sampai membiarkan Mira-chan bermain di sungai atau aku akan sangat marah." kemudian ia masuk ke rumah.

Pria pendek itu menghela nafas, "Masih belum berubah juga. Kupikir dia sudah bersamaku 4 tahun lebih. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlihat malu,... Mii," gumamnya, lalu kembali menatap putri kecilnya—Mira.

—_Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan datang._

Itu benar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya. Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Entahlah. Dan sekarang, dirinya akan segera menemuinya. Apa dia sudah bertambah tinggi? Apa dia sudah menikah dengan gadis itu? Apa dia sudah berhenti membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah? Apa dia sudah meminang seorang atau dua anak? Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut yang ada di pikiran pria pendek itu.

"Naruto... Naruto... semoga kau tidak memiliki tubuh pendek seperti kakakmu ini. Yah, kupikir kau memang tumbuh lebih baik daripada aku."

Namanya Uzumaki Screisch. Dia adalah kakak Naruto. Fisiknya kecil seperti anak sekolah dasar. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah mungkin warisan dari ibunya—Uzumaki Kushina.

"Dasar Uchiha itu, seenaknya memutuskan tempat orang lain sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para pendosa." Pria pendek itu terdiam sejenak, "Yah, sudahlah." ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Papa... aku menemukan kucing yang manis. Boleh kupelihara?"

"Kucing?" Screisch tiba-tiba terbelalak, "M-Mira-chan, kau seharusnya tidak menyentuh hewan itu!"

"Heee? Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan kucing!" Screisch berkeringat dingin. _Sial, Mii pasti akan memarahaiku_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lalu?"

"Tahan ... jangan sampai dia merasa terancam, papa akan mengambilnya pelan-pelan. Baiklah sekarang berikan sigung itu ke papa, ayo berikan ke papa."

"Papa ini, jadi hewan ini yang namanya sigung, ya?" Mira terdiam sejenak, "Eng..." ia menatap ekor hewan itu, "Etto..." selanjutnya ia mengangguk, "Hyat!" mendadak ia menarik ekor hewan itu. Kemudian suara "**tuuuuut**" seperti orang sedang kentut terdengar cukup keras. Screisch panik. Mira menangis karena bau busuk yang sigung itu keluarkan. Mii keluar dari rumah mendengar tangisan Mira. Screisch lagi-lagi berkeringat dingin. Mii memarahinya habis-habisan.

* * *

Chapter **4 **: **Ini Bukan Lagi di Jepang!**

* * *

Lingkaran berbentuk spiral itu semakin lama bersinar terang. Naruto, Hinata dan Konohamaru tampak berdiri di atasnya. Tubuh mereka secara perlahan tenggelam ke lingkaran shir itu. Dan ketika mereka sepenuhnya tenggelam, tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir itu berangsur-angsur menjadi sesuatu yang kecil—mirip kunang-kunang. Terbang kanan-kiri tak beraturan seperti kupu-kupu serta menjatuhkan benda semacam serbuk cahaya.

Benda itu mendadak saja meluncur ke langit—seperti roket yang baru lepas landas. Lalu saat cukup tinggi benda itu berada di atas—sekitar di bawah awan sangat dekat, benda itu secara horizontal terbang ke arah bulan terlihat. Jika kita bayangkan, benda itu seperti meteor kecil saja yang akan jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Terbang sangat cepat melewati apapun di bawahnya; melewati sungai panjang yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon, pegunungan yang hijau, pantai berpasir putih, laut yang biru, hingga akhirnya sebuah pulau yang besar—membentang entah seberapa luas. Bahkan bulan yang tadinya terlihat besarseperti _supermoon _sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangan, tergantikan oleh matahari—seakan-akan kita sedang menyaksikan matahari terbit dari timur dengan waktu yang cepat.

Tidak lama kemudian, benda bercahaya itu perlahan melintas miring ke bawah seperti pesawat yang akan mendarat saja. Turun semakin turun hingga setinggi pohon. Dan turun lagi hingga akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Lalu benda itu bersinar semakin terang hingga seperti api unggun besar yang menyinari pohon-pohon di sekitar. Bahkan seekor kelinci yang tadinya bersembunyi di semak-semak tiba-tiba keluar hanya untuk melihat benda apa itu. Kedua mata kelinci itu sampai tak berkedip. Bayangannya sendiri yang terlihat besar di belakangnya hingga tak dipedulikannya.

Sekarang dapat kita lihat kalau cahaya yang terang itu mendadak saja lenyap. Naruto, Hinata serta Konohamaru sudah terlihat berdiri dimana benda bercahaya tadi berada.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Konohamaru menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ternyata alam lebih indah jika dilihat dari atas. Rasanya seperti menjadi burung yang terbang bebas," kata Hinata, matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

Sementara Naruto, ia sepertinya sedang menatap sesuatu dengan serius. Sesuatu yang ada di depannya—cukup jauh. Lebih tepatnya ke seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Di balik pohon dengan kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Dia seperti sedang mengintip.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu?" Konohamaru berkaca pinggang menatap seseorang itu. Ya, sepertinya orang itu masih anak-anak jika dilihat dari fisiknya. Memiliki rambut merah pendek. Dia juga memakai jubah coklat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala.

"H-Hah, d-dia... d-dia... dia..." Hinata perlahan mendekati bocah itu dengan wajahnya yang seperti tak percaya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berteriak "Sacchi!" sambil melompat ke arahnya. Memeluk bocah itu, kemudian mengguling-guling di tanah. Tertawa seperti anak kecil saja.

"Hah? Sacchi?" Konohamaru terdiam sejenak. Ia pun terbelalak, "S-Sacchi!" ucapnya tidak percaya. Ia beberapa kali membandingkan Naruto dengan bocah itu. Rambut, wajah, warna mata; tidak ada yang sama dari mereka. Apalagi bekas luka di pipi kiri yang dimiliki bocah itu. Apa benar dia kakak Naruto? Konohamaru terus mengusap matanya.

"Sacchi, kau semakin imut saja, ya? Bagaimana keadaan istrimu? Kudengar kau sudah punya anak, siapa namanya? Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku!" Hinata terlihat sangat senang.

Bocah itu tersenyum, "Anda belum berubah juga, ya?" ucapnya.

"Sacchi ini, bukankah aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak bersikap formal padaku? Apalagi saat ini kita tidak sedang di istana." Hinata tersenyum, "Panggil aku Hina-nee atau Hinata, ok?"

Bocah itu mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, Hina-nee. Sekarang, boleh aku menyapa adikku dulu?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu melepas pelukannya membiarkan orang itu berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Yo... Screisch, seperti biasa kau selalu terlihat bersembunyi. Apa tinggimu sudah bertambah?" Naruto bersedekap menatap sombong ke arah kakaknya.

"Yo, Naruto, seperti biasa kau selalu tidak sopan denganku. Apa kau masih belum bisa memanggilku 'Kakak' lagi?" Screisch tersenyum.

Hening. Setelah itu tak ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan mereka. Konohamaru sampai bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Ia terus bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka hanya diam saling menatap? Mereka terlihat seperti dua atlet petinju yang akan memulai pertandingan saja. Berdiri berhadapan saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Sementara itu, Hinata tampak tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur sangat senang sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Naruto, ditambahkan lagi Screisch. Ia berjongkok di dekat semak-semak sambil menangis.

"Kami-sama, Kau memang yang terbaik!" teriaknya.

Konohamaru sweatdrop, "Hoy..."

Perlahan, Naruto mendekati Screisch. Wajahnya yang sombong mendadak menjadi datar. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba ia bentangkan ke belakang seakan ingin menerima sesuatu saja. Dan dalam sekejap, sebuah pedang tampak sudah digenggamnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu pedang yang biasa Naruto gunakan untuk membunuh. Pedang Excalibur. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan pedang itu?

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kuharap kau tidak membunuh orang tidak bersalah lagi." Screisch menatap pedang yang digenggam Naruto.

"Maaf," Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya, "tapi bagaimanapun juga..." tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga ia ayunkan pedangnya itu ke leher Screisch, "aku tetaplah seorang pembunuh."

Screisch menghindar dengan berjongkok, kemudian tampaklah kakinya sedang mengayun bermaksud menjegal Naruto, "Oh, begitu, ya?" ucapnya.

"Begitulah." Naruto melompat untuk menghindar juga, "Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Screisch tersenyum, "Kalau kubilang perempuan, kau mau apa?"

"Jadi perempuan, ya? Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya baik-baik." Naruto mengayunkan kakinya dengan cepat hingga berhasil mengenai pipi Screisch. Screisch langsung terpental. Kepalanya tertancap di batang pohon.

Konohamaru ternganga lebar. "Ho-Hoy, _Aniki_, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya.

Naruto diam saja. Wajahnya masih datar. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Screisch yang masih terdiam tertancap di pohon. Ia mendadak berlari. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Hingga sebuah batu sebesar bola sepak berada di dekatnya, tiba-tiba ia tendang batu itu sekuat mungkin. Batu itu pun meluncur bagai peluru ke arah Screisch. Dan saat itulah, dapat kita lihat sekitar tiga sampai empat pohon roboh begitu saja. Darah tampak terciprat ke udara. Pedang yang Naruto bawa mendadak jatuh, kemudian memantul-mantul di tanah. Waktu seakan-akan menjadi lambat. Kedua mata Naruto terlihat seperti tak ada pupilnya—hanya berwarna putih. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Darah sudah keluar dari hidungnya. Saat ini, ia sedang melayang di udara. Entah sejak kapan, Screisch sudah ada di depannya. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat di dekat pipi Naruto. Kejadian itu begitu sekilas. Screisch menghindar lalu muncul di depan Naruto, kemudian menghajarnya. Benar-benar tak terduga.

Sekarang tampaklah Naruto sedang terpental. Menabrak lima pohon~tidak sepertinya sepuluh atau lima belas, entah berapa karena dia terus terpental. Tubuhnya terguling-guling di tanah seakan tidak mau berhenti. Naruto benar-benar kesakitan. Ia pun berteriak. Hingga akhirnya, ia menabrak batu yang besar. Batu itu berhasil menghentikannya, tapi tetap saja retak. Kaki dan tangan Naruto seakan meregang ke belakang. Matanya masih seperti tadi—tak ada pupilnya. Mulutnya juga masih ternganga. Ia pun tergeletak di tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakinya sekarang. Semuanya kaku.

"Sial! Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras, tapi tetap saja kalah." Naruto tersenyum meskipun seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, karena itulah kau kalah, Naruto." Screisch sekali lagi muncul di dekatnya entah bagaimana.

Naruto mendesah kesal, "Sebenarnya seberapa kuat sih kau ini,... _Aniiwe_?"

Screisch hanya tersenyum, kemudian melambai ke arah Konohamaru dan Hinata berada. Balas melambai, itu yang dilakukan Hinata. Ia juga tampak tersenyum. Ia seperti tidak khawatir saja Naruto sedang terluka. Sedangkan Konohamaru, matanya sampai tak berkedip. Mulutnya masih ternganga. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Hanya dengan sekali pukul, Naruto kalah telak. Padahal, selama ini di matanya yang terkuat hanya Naruto saja. Itulah kenapa dia dijuluki Pembunuh Terkejam. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian ini, mungkin ia perlu merubah jalan pikirannya. Jadi, inilah kekuatan dari manusia terkuat.

"Naruto-kun ini, apa kau tidak menyerah juga melawan Sacchi?" Hinata mendekat, "Dia itu kakakmu, tahu. Kau tidak bisa menjadikannya musuh." ia berkaca pinggang.

"Hoy, apa benar dia kakakmu?" Konohamaru menatap Naruto sambil beberapa kali melirik Screisch.

"Kau ini, tanya saja sendiri!" Naruto mendesah.

Screisch tersenyum, kemudian menatap Konohamaru, "Kau yang bernama Konohamaru-kun, ya? Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu."

Konohamaru tersentak. Ia berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya ia sedikit tidak enak berbicara dengan kakak Naruto itu. Tentu saja, di awal tadi saat dirinya melihat Screisch yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia menatap sekaligus meremehkannya. Dan berkata kalau dia masih bocah. Ia takut kalau orang itu akan marah. Mengingat Naruto berhasil dikalahkan hanya dengan sekali pukul, mungkin ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak mati dihajarnya. Ia harus bersikap sopan.

"A-Ah, iya," ucap Konohamaru, kedua tangannya tampak menggigil. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk meneruskan pembicaraan. Ia bingung. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, kemudian dengan mantab ia menunjuk Naruto, "Aniki! Ini semua salahmu!" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Naruto heran, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'semua salahku'? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Itu... Itu..." Konohamaru grogi karena terus dilihat Screisch, "Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau desa kakakmu tinggal adalah tempat teraman di pulau kita berada sebelum ini. Tapi kalau kuingat-ingat saat teleportasi tadi, kenapa kita malah terus ke selatan melewati lautan? Ini sudah bukan pulau di Jepang lagi, Bodooooh!" ia terengah-engah.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Hm..., mungkin kau benar. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kalau _Aniiwe _tidak lagi tinggal di pulau tempat kita. Aku diminta Itachi-san. Aku harus pergi ke puncak bukit terdekat, dan dia hanya memberitahuku kalau semua anggota Assassins akan berkumpul di rumah _Aniiwe_."

Konohamaru sweatdrop, "Katakan saja kalau kau tidak berpikir sebelum bicara, Dasar Pembohong."

"Oh, ya, Hina-nee," Screisch menatap Hinata, "kelihatannya... pakaianmu sedikit berlebihan."

Hinata mendadak tertawa sombong, "Hohoho... lihat, Kalian Bertiga," ia berkaca pinggang—bergaya seperti model, "inilah yang disebut **style**."

"Ha?" Konohamaru sweatdrop, "Kapan kau ganti baju?!" teriaknya.

"Baru saja,"

"**APA**?!" Konohamaru, Naruto dan Screisch berteriak kompak. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan senekat itu. Penampilan gadis itu berubah, dia benar-benar mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang Hinata tampak memakai jubah hitam yang tak berlengan. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan hitam. Ia terlihat seperti tokoh dunia lain di anime Black Rock Shooter atau seorang sniper yang ada di film-film fantasy saja.

"Hey, jangan mesum. Aku menggunakan sihir untuk mengganti pakaianku, jadi tenang saja," jelas Hinata.

Mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Hinata-chan, benda suci yang kuberikan padamu sebelumnya, sekarang coba kau jadikan satu," ucap Naruto.

"Oh, ini?" Hinata menggenggam benda suci itu, kemudian ia menuruti perkataan Naruto. "Sudah kusatukan. Lalu apa selanjutnya?"

"Sekarang alirkan sedikit sihirmu ke benda suci itu," lanjut Naruto.

"Ah, seperti ini, ya?" Hinata melakukannya. Tangannya tampak diselimuti _mana _berwarna biru yang cukup tebal. Benda suci yang tadinya berbentuk tongkat sekarang perlahan meleleh menjadi cairan kental berwarna-warni lalu membentuk sesuatu seperti senjata berpeluru. Panjang dan memiliki lubang peluru yang cukup besar. Akhirnya dapat kita lihat senjata apa itu. Terlihat seperti sebuah basoka, namun lebih panjang.

"Aduh, bagaimana menggunakan senjata ini, sih?" Hinata beberapa kali membolak-balikan benda itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menekan pelatuknya, Bodoh." Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Konohamaru-kun ini, bilang dari tadi, dong." Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu persis sedang menembak ke arah mana. Yang ia tahu, sebuah bola mirip peluru meriam tiba-tiba keluar dari lubang senjata itu, kemudian meluncur cepat melewati antara kepala Naruto dan Screisch. Lalu tidak lama, suara ledakan besar seperti bom terdengar jelas. Hinata terdiam sejenak melihat akibat perbuatannya. Ia tertawa asam. Ia juga berkeringat dingin.

Perlahan dan pelan-pelan, Naruto, Screisch serta Konohamaru menengok ke belakang. Mereka terpaku. Sebuah kawah yang besar—seperti habis dihantam meteor saja, terlihat di sana. Tak ada lagi pepohonan. Tak ada lagi suara-suara binatang di sana. Hanya sebuah kawah yang penuh kobaran api. Jika kita bayangkan, kawah itu terlihat seperti fenomena alam lubang neraka yang ada di Uzbekistan saja.

Berbahaya. Senjata suci yang Hinata bawa sungguh mengerikan. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu kalau senjata suci itu bisa melakukan hal yang gila seperti ini, padahal dirinya yang memberikan senjata itu.

Scruiths, nama senjata suci itu. Senjata suci yang dahulu pernah digunakan oleh salah satu Pahlawan untuk mengalahkan Raja Iblis. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto mendapatkannya setelah membunuh Raja Goblin.

**ITU **tepat beberapa hari sebelum dirinya bertemu Konohamaru. Naruto membunuh Raja Goblin karena permintaan dari gadis kecil bernama Haku yang waktu itu baru kehilangan orang tua serta desanya—akibat amukan monster itu sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa dia mengamuk. Padahal tak seorang pun di desa itu yang mengganggunya.

Saat itu, Naruto benar-benar berhadapan dengan raja monster—Raja Goblin. Tubuh monster itu sangat berotot tampak seperti seorang pria. Kulitnya hijau. Berkepala botak. Dia selalu berkata "Gobl! Gobl!" lalu berteriak sangat keras seperti raksasa. Monster itu berlari seperti orang gila—kepalanya miring ke samping, lidahnya menjulur panjang mengeluarkan ludah yang menjijikan, pupil matanya yang merah menyala bergerak-gerak tak masuk akal seperti mata boneka.

Tak ada imbalan waktu itu. Naruto hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan dari gadis kecil itu secara cuma-cuma. Meskipun cara assassin bekerja adalah dengan diberi imbalan terlebih dulu lalu melaksanakan permintaan; tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia merasa harus berhadapan dengan Raja Goblin.

Dan dengan pedang Excalibur, Naruto pun berhasil membunuhnya. Ia menebasnya. Membelah monster itu menjadi dua bagian. Saat itulah, ia menemukan senjata suci itu terselip pada organ tubuh bagian perut Raja Goblin. Naruto mengambilnya. Kemudan ia menitipkannya pada seseorang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin senjata itu akan berguna **NANTI**.

Suara derap kaki mendadak terdengar. Sekarang dapat kita lihat kalau Hinata dan yang lainnya sudah menunggangi kuda. Masing-masing dari mereka menunggangi satu, kecuali Naruto yang masih sakit. Dia satu kuda dengan Screisch.

"Padahal aku tadi tidak melihat tiga kuda ini bersamamu. Hey, _Aniiwe_, ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah," ucap Naruto.

Screisch terdiam, "Ledakan besar yang Hina-nee akibatkan tadi..." ia sekilas melirik kanan-kirinya, "pasti mereka sudah mengejar kita."

Hinata dan Konohamaru menatap Screisch.

Naruto terheran, "Apa maksudmu? 'Mereka' siapa?"

Screisch sebentar menatap ke belakang—ia seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu, "Mereka adalah..." ia meneguk ludah, "kami menyebutnya 'Ghoul'," ucapnya.

"Ghoul?" Konohamaru memiringkan kepalanya—tidak mengerti.

"Ghoul itu..." Screisch berkeringat dingin, "makhluk setengah vampir dan setengah iblis."

"Apa mereka memakan manusia?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak,... mereka menyukai kita, tapi mereka tidak memakan kita." Screisch tiba-tiba mengangkat salah satu tangannya, lalu ia kembali menatap belakang, "Ini gawat! Angin terlalu cepat membawa bau tubuh kita!" ucapnya.

Mereka bertiga terlihat bingung.

"Hoy, percepat laju kuda kalian! Kita harus bergegas!" Screisch melecutkan tali kudanya. Ia tampak panik.

Hinata dan Konohamaru menuruti perkataan Screisch. Mereka mempercepat laju kuda, meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria pendek itu gelisah.

Terdiam, Naruto tampak terus menatap ke belakang. Ia duduk di depan Screisch. Keringat terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia seakan menyadari sesuatu. Matanya terus melotot menatap ke sana.

"Menakutkan. Perasaan apa ini?" gumamnya.

"Sial! Kita tidak akan sempat!" Screisch kembali melecutkan tali kudanya berusaha mempercepat laju secepat mungkin, sehingga membuat kudanya sendiri beberapa kali memekik.

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Konohamaru menyadari kegelisahan kakak-adik itu. Ia pun menatap Hinata, "Hoy, Nee-san, apa yang~" ia terdiam tiba-tiba. Gadis elf itu, ada apa dengannya? Dia tampak tidak seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang selalu penuh dengan senyuman itu ... sekarang tidak ada. Hanya keseriusan yang terlihat. Saat ini, Hinata tampak menatap ke belakang. Matanya tajam. Dia masih memegang senjata suci tadi—yang saat ini sudah berwujud tongkat pendek. Dia pun kembali menatap depan.

"Konohamaru-kun! Kunci pandanganmu ke depan! Jangan sampai melihat belakang!" teriak gadis itu, lalu melecutkan tali kudanya.

Semua orang di sini mendadak terlihat tidak biasa. Naruto yang selalu tampak tenang ketika menghadapi apapun; malah melotot seakan tengah menghadapi monster yang tidak bisa dikalahkannya. Hinata yang selalu girang; sedang serius seakan penuh konsentrasi. Screisch yang katanya manusia terkuat; wajahnya gelisah. Konohamaru terus bertanya-tanya. Ada apa?

Hening. Konohamaru pun menatap ke depan. Ia tahu harus tutup mulut. Kalau memang akan ada bahaya yang benar-benar mengerikan, mungkin dirinya juga perlu waspada. Ia pun menggenggam erat tali kudanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terus tenggelam dalam kebingungan. Ia hanya perlu menuruti perkataan Screisch—orang yang sudah mengenal daerah ini. Percepat laju kuda ... dan jangan sampai menengok ke belakang.

Aneh. Pandangan Konohamaru tiba-tiba teralih. Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru menyala, entah sejak kapan sudah ada di bahunya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa serangga itu berada di sana. Bukankah kecepatan kupu-kupu melaju itu tidak lebih dari orang berlari. Bagaimana bisa hewan itu hinggap di bahunya?

Kedua mata Konohamaru mendadak terbelalak. Ia tidak salah lihat tadi. Bersamaan ketika ia menatap kupu-kupu di bahunya, ia juga melihat sesuatu melintas cepat di semak-semak. Hitam seperti bayangan. Apa itu kelinci? Sepertinya bukan.

Konohamaru menengok kanan lalu kirinya. Mulutnya pun ternganga. Ia benar-benar tidak salah lihat. Sekarang ada sesuatu yang hitam dan bergerak cepat melewati batang-batang pohon di sekitar. Tapi tidak lama, semua itu berhenti begitu saja. Bayangan itu tak terlihat lagi. Ada apa? Konohamaru mulai panik. Akhirnya ia ingin melihat ke belakang. Tidak peduli dengan peringatan yang dikatakan kepadanya tadi, ia pun melihat ke belakang. Ia sungguh menatap ke belakang sekarang.

Tidak ada apapun kecuali pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang terlihat. Konohamaru menghela nafas. Ia pikir sesuatu yang mengerikan akan mengagetkannya. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ha?"

Konohamaru terdiam. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mulutnya seakan terus mengatakan "a". Sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi ia masih menatap ke belakang. Di depan wajahnya sedikit ke atas, mulut dengan gigi-gigi runcing dan besar terlihat sedang menganga seakan ingin memakannya. Apa itu? Mata Konohamaru pun membulat. Ia akhirnya sadar. Itu... Itu mereka yang dimaksud Screisch sejak tadi. **Ghoul**.

Sekarang Konohamaru benar-benar panik. Ia mendadak bernafas cepat. Ia sungguh bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri. Deg! Deg! Deg! Cepat, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia akan mati! Makhluk itu sudah berada di atasnya. Makhluk itu akan memakannya.

Wujudnya? Bagaimana dengan wujudnya? Konohamaru masih belum bisa melihatnya. Saat ini, ia hanya bisa melihat mulut makhluk itu yang ternganga lebar seperti buaya. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Konohamaru tidak tahu. Mulut besar itu sudah menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya. Gelap. Konohamaru tidak bisa lagi menatap keadaan sekeliling karena kepalanya memang sudah tenggelam dalam mulut makhluk itu. Tinggal menunggu dia menutup mulutnya Konohamaru akan mati. Ia akan mati! Sungguh-sungguh akan mati! Konohamaru sangat ketakutan. Ia pun berteriak.

"SIAAAAL!"

Dan saat itulah, suara tembakan tiba-tiba terdengar. Konohamaru terdiam. Ia bisa melihat cahaya lagi sekarang. Ada apa? Apa dirinya selamat? Ia beberapa kali memegangi kepalanya. Tidak ada yang berdarah ataupun sakit. Ia selamat. Ia pun menatap ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka juga sedang menatap dirinya termasuk Hinata yang masih mengacungkan senjata berwujud pistol ke arahnya.

Gadis elf itu sekilas melirik ke belakang lalu kembali menatap depan. Dilihat dari caranya membawa pistol, tidak salah lagi kalau yang menyelamatkannya tadi memang dia. Tak begitu mengherankan, Scruiths adalah senjata suci yang dapat berubah menjadi berbagai macam senjata sesuai dengan kemauan pemiliknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukankah Hinata-chan sudah memperingatkanmu jangan melihat ke belakang!" tegas Naruto.

"Memang apa salahnya, sih? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," ucap Konohamaru.

"Mereka bereaksi ketika melihat wajah kita. Itu membuat mereka sadar kalau kita bukan target yang salah," jelas Screish.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan, Bodoh!" Naruto benar-benar kesal.

Konohamaru hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata lagi. Ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya dari awal ia perlu mengikuti kata orang lain.

Screisch mendesah pelan, "Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit merepotkan."

Naruto menatap Hinata, "Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu seperti itu lagi." Ia tersenyum, "Kita bertarung?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya, kita bertarung." Ia kemudian menggenggam erat senjatanya.

**"GRRGH!"**

Hening. Padahal baru saja suasana sedikit menjadi lebih baik, tapi semua mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Mata mereka tiba-tiba terbelalak. Hanya Hinata saja yang tidak. Karena sesuatu yang membuat mereka terbelalak sebenarnya sudah ada di belakang gadis itu.

Waktu sungguh dipaksa berjalan dengan lambat. Screisch mendelik seakan tak bisa berbuat apa. Naruto perlahan mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin meraih Hinata; mulutnya seperti tengah berteriak memanggil gadis itu tapi tak terdengar apapun. Konohamaru kembali seperti tadi, terpaku dan hanya bisa melihat.

Ghoul—benar! sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Hinata tidak salah dan tidak lain memang makhluk setengah vampir itu. Dia seakan terbang di sana. Sudah siap menerkam gadis itu. Sekarang, dapat kita lihat dengan jelas bagaimana wujud makhluk setengah vampir dan iblis itu: tubuh seperti manusia tanpa pakaian: memiliki rambut hitam panjang hingga menutupi matanya, mulutnya juga dipenuhi oleh cairan lengket seperti ingus, apalagi wajahnya yang tampak setengah hancur lalu setengahnya lagi halus seperti terawat saja—meskipun begitu, dilihat dari mana pun dia tetap menakutkan. Lebih jelasnya, dia tampak seperti seorang wanita telanjang bulat yang sedang memamerkan ekspresi wajah mengerikannya.

**Dor**! Suara tembakan mendadak terdengar. Hinata yang tadi seperti belum menyadari kehadiran ghoul di belakangnya , tiba-tiba sudah menembak makhluk itu. Gadis itu dengan sigap menengok. Memasukan ujung pistolnya ke mulut ghoul itu. Kemudian, dengan mantab ia tarik pelatuknya.

Sekarang ghoul itu jatuh. Terguling-guling di tanah. Dia pun menabrak batang pohon. Suara jeritan tiba-tiba terdengar darinya. Dia memegangi mulutnya yang berdarah karena tembakan Hinata tadi. Dia tampak seperti sedang menangis—pipinya basah. Dia beberapa kali membentur-benturkan mulutnya ke tanah berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia akhirnya menyerah. Kemudian dia terbaring di tanah seperti sudah mati saja. Matanya melotot ke langit.

Ini mungkin sedikit mengejutkan. Padahal sudah cukup jauh mereka meninggalkan ghoul yang mendadak muncul itu, tapi ekspresi mereka masih sama: ternganga, mendelik. Hening. Tak ada satu kata pun yang mereka bisa katakan saat ini. Bahkan Hinata. Ia juga ikut ternganga.

"Barusan,..." Konohamaru memegangi kepalanya—ia masih tidak percaya melihat apa yang dilakukan ghoul tadi, "dia berteriak ... seperti ... seperti gadis biasa," ucapnya.

Hinata terdiam, "Perasaan ini,..." ia menatap ke bawah—ia seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu saja, "rasanya ... aku baru saja membunuh seseorang." Ia menatap kedua tangannya.

"_Aniiwe_," Naruto menatap kakaknya, " tadi itu ... apa maksudnya?"

Screisch terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya kembali ia lempar ke depan. Ia seperti enggan memberitahu sesuatu pada mereka. "Berhenti!" Akhirnya ia hanya berteriak sambil menarik tali kudanya. Dan hal itu juga membuat Hinata ataupun Konohamaru menarik tali kuda mereka. Sekarang, mereka tampak terdiam di tempat. Kuda mereka sudah tak lagi berlari.

"Kita tidak punya waktu!" Screisch tiba-tiba turun dari kudanya, "Hina-nee, tolong bantu Naruto!" ia berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati salah satu pohon berbatang besar, "aku akan membuat kendaraan agar kita sampai lebih cepat ke desa." Kemudian, dengan cepat ia tendang batang pohon itu hingga patah lalu roboh.

"Hey, apa tidak apa kita berhenti?" Konohamaru turun dari kudanya, "Apa mereka sudah tidak mengejar kita?" ucapnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku baru saja turun dari kuda tanpa bantuanmu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Naruto tersenyum.

"Hoy, kalian bertiga! Cepat naik!" teriak Screisch. Sekarang ia tampak sedang mengangkat batang pohon yang dipatahkannya tadi.

"Apa kau sedang pamer kekuatan?" Naruto melihat batang pohon itu, "Panjang 10 meter, diameter 1 meter. Sepertinya lumayan berat. Kupikir aku harus mencobanya nanti." Ia manggut-manggut, "Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, _Aniiwe_." Ia lalu menunjukkan tinjunya ke Screisch.

"Ini bukan saatnya, Naruto. Cepat naik saja ke batang pohon ini atau kalian akan mati kehabisan darah. Cepat!"

Konohamaru ternganga lebar. Ia seakan tidak percaya. Batang pohon sepanjang dan sebesar itu diangkat oleh Screisch yang bertubuh mungil? Yah, mungkin tidak perlu dikatakan lagi kalau dia memang manusia terkuat seperti orang-orang katakan. Meskipun tadi ia juga melihatnya mematahkan batang pohon itu hanya dengan sekali tendang, ia masih saja tak percaya.

"Konohamaru-kun, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah!" Hinata berteriak dari batang pohon tadi. Ia sudah duduk di batang itu bersama Naruto di depannya, sementara Screisch masih mengangkat benda itu sejajar dengan tanah—ia terlihat seperti sedang mengangkat tongkat ringan saja. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kalau dia keberatan.

"Aku sudah naik!" Konohamaru duduk di depan Naruto. Bisa dibilang kalau mereka duduk dengan urutan: Konohamaru, Naruto, lalu Hinata.

"Oke, pegangan yang erat! Aku akan melempar kalian!" tegas Screisch. Ia berancang-ancang. Kaki kanannya tampak ia mundurkan sedikit. Ia mulai berjalan sambil mengangkat batang pohon yang sudah dinaiki mereka bertiga. Ia tiba-tiba berlari. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, ia lemparkan batang pohon itu miring ke langit. Jika kita bayangkan, ia melempar seperti atlet pelempar tombak saja.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Maaf pendek cerita untuk chapter inj. ^_^

Maaf lama updatenya. Untuk chapter kali ini mungkin sedikit membosankan, tapi yah gitulah. Gimana? Mau dilanjutkan?

**Penting**!

Dua atau tiga chapter lagi. END.


	5. Flash Back

Khusus untuk chapter ini boleh nggak baca, tapi kalau baca saya malah sangat berterima kasih. ^_^

Chapter 5 Kali ini hanya penjelasan buat chapter-chapter kemarin. Awal cerita We Are Assassins. Naruto masih kecil. Tidak ada adegan khusus untuk NaruHina. Buat kalian yang nunggu NaruHina moment mungkin nggak baca nggak apa-apa kalau nggak mau tahu awal mula cerita We Are Assassins. ^0^ Hahaha...

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

**Irfan **® Yuki Ooku

Genre : Superpower, Fantastik, Adventure

Warning (!) Screisch POV, gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca

* * *

**Chapter 5 **: Awal Dari Semuanya

* * *

Dulu, aku pernah memiliki impian untuk menghancurkan _ibukota_. Aku dendam kepada orang-orang di sana. Mereka adalah penyihir bejat. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Kedua orang tuaku. Orang-orang di sekitarku. Desa tempat tinggalku. Semuanya mereka hancurkan dengan kekuatan yang disebut sihir.

"Ini adalah keadilan!"

Mereka selalu mengatakan hal bodoh tentang itu. "Keadilan" dan hanya kata "keadilan" yang mulut mereka ucapkan. _Kalian—manusia non-penyihir hanya sampah di dunia ini_, aku mendengar pemimpin mereka mengatakan itu. Benar-benar. Aku sangat marah. Saat itu, aku sungguh ingin menghajarnya. Aku ingin merobek mulutnya yang pedas itu. Aku ingin menusuk-nusuk perutnya. Aku ingin mencakar kulitnya hingga mengelupas. Tapi ... saat itu, aku masih kecil. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain melihat. Semuanya hanya ada api.

* * *

Flash Back

**[Screisch **Point of View**]**

* * *

Rumah-rumah telah hangus. Suara jeritan tak terdengar lagi, sepertinya para penyihir itu sudah pergi. Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Aku tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang membuatku gila, jadi aku terus menatap depan. Darah terus menetes dari dahiku. Aku tetap terus berjalan. Aku hanya ingin pulang.

Namun ... ketika aku sampai di depan rumah, aku melihat kedua orang tuaku terdiam di tempat. Mulut Ibu ternganga dan Ayah sedang memeluknya. Petir tiba-tiba menyambar dari langit. Mataku pun membulat. Mereka telah menjadi patung daging. Kejam. Sangat kejam. Para penyihir itu ... akan kubalas mereka nanti. Pasti kubalas!

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku teringat sesuatu. Naruto, adikku. Semoga suara itu adalah suaranya. Aku terus memanggil namanya sambil mendekati suara itu. Aku pun merasa lega. Itu memang dia. Naruto, dia masih hidup. Aku langsung memeluknya. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kupunya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati seperti semua orang. Aku akan melindunginya.

"Anak manis ... ingin ikut bersamaku?"

Saat itu, seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku terdiam. Siapa dia? Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?

"Anak manis ... ingin ikut bersamaku?" ucapnya lagi.

Aku ingat. Ibu pernah bercerita kepadaku. Tentang makhluk yang fisiknya mirip dengan manusia. Mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang lebih hebat dibanding para penyihir bejat itu. Tapi mereka tidak sesombong seperti para penyihir. Mereka ramah, baik dan tidak suka pamer. Mereka disebut Elf.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya. Tentu bersama Naruto juga. Kami dibawa ke sebuah desa di mana manusia dan elf hidup dengan damai seperti keluarga, desa itu bernama **Konohagakure**.

Kami diizinkan tinggal di istana di sana atas izin ratu elf penguasa daerah itu sekaligus wanita yang menyelamatkan kami. Tapi keberadaan kami dirahasiakan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu. Bahkan, suami dari ratu elf pun tidak tahu keberadaan kami. Kami tinggal di perpustakaan yang letaknya ada di bawah istana. Dan kehidupan baru yang kualami bersama Naruto pun mulai berjalan.

Hampir setiap waktu aku hanya membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan yang sudah menjadi rumah bagiku. Mencari sesuatu, apakah ada kekuatan yang lebih kuat daripada sihir? Itu yang sedang kupikirkan. Sementara Naruto, dia lebih suka berada di taman bermain-main dengan putri ratu elf, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, karena dia selalu terlihat senang ketika kembali.

Setelah beberapa bulan terus membaca, akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Buku tentang kekuatan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh manusia non-penyihir. **Solar Plexus**, judul buku itu. Isinya tentang bagaimana membangkitkan kekuatan yang berasal dari ulu hati. Sedangkan solar plexus sendiri, hanya semacam wadah untuk menyimpan energi yang telah diserap penggunanya baik itu dari energi alam maupun dirinya sendiri ketika sedang tidur atau setelah makan.

Tapi butuh guru untuk mempelajarinya. Sialnya, aku tidak tahu siapa atau di mana orang yang cocok menjadi pengajar hal seperti ini. Aku pun membaca buku itu hingga di halaman terakhir, dan di sanalah aku mendapat jalan keluar. Pergi ke sebuah tempat yang bernama **Jinguu**. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu di mana tempat itu, jadi kutanyakan saja pada ratu elf ketika dia mengunjungiku setiap malam.

Setelah aku selesai bertanya, wanita itu tampak terdiam. Dia sejenak menatapku dengan serius dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. Dia memelukku dengan erat sambil berkata, "Mungkin itu adalah takdirmu." Saat itu juga, dia langsung mengantarku ke tempat bernama **Jinguu **itu, meskipun aku belum memintanya untuk benar-benar mengantarku ke sana.

Aku sampai di sana dalam hitungan detik. Ratu elf menteleportasiku langsung ke sini. Aku sungguh sudah sampai. Sekarang aku bisa melihat guru yang akan mulai mengajariku seperti dalam buku. Guru itu bukan orang, dia semacam makhluk suci—lebih tepatnya seekor naga yang sangat besar. Menurut buku yang membawaku ke sini, dahulu naga ini pernah muncul di semua mata sedang melingkari bumi. Dan sekarang, naga itu sudah ada di hadapanku.

Sebesar apa naga itu atau bagaimana wujudnya mungkin aku belum bisa mengetahuinya, karena yang ada di hadapanku sekarang hanya mata dari naga itu—rasanya seperti menjadi semut yang sedang menatap puncak pohon kelapa saja. Padahal ini hanya matanya. Besar sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya nanti. Saat ini, bisa dibilang aku sedang berdiri tepat di depan kedua mata naga itu.

"**Selamat datang, Bocah. Apa kausudah siap menjalani latihanku**?" Naga itu berbicara.

Padahal aku belum mengatakan atau memintanya, tapi dia seakan sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang.

"Ya, aku sudah siap!" Aku menjawab dengan suara mantab sambil memegang dadaku erat.

Dan latihan pun dimulai saat itu. Latihan yang keras. Sangat keras dan mungkin ... terlalu keras untuk diungkapkan dalam kumpulan kata. Tapi akan kuberitahu satu saja, kalau aku harus berjalan melewati sungai berlava. **Percayalah kepada tubuhmu**, hanya ucapan itu yang naga itu katakan untuk memberitahuku bagaimana melewati sungai berlava. Memang berbahaya, tapi aku sudah bertekad. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Harus kulakukan!

Oh, tentang adikku, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengajaknya ikut, tapi dia menolak. Katanya, sudah ada guru yang mengajarinya bertarung. Kalau tidak salah nama gurunya itu adalah Kabuto. **Aku ingin menjadi pendekar ahli pedang**! kata Naruto waktu itu. Yah, kupikir tidak ada yang salah. Mungkin, itu memang sudah jalannya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, kan?

Empat tahun berlalu, aku selesai dilatih oleh guru naga itu. Dengan telepati, aku meminta ratu elf untuk menjemputku. Tidak mungkin aku pulang sendiri karena sebenarnya tempat ini—**Jinguu** berada di dunia yang berbeda dari duniaku sebelumnya.

Aku pun kembali ke Konoha dengan bantuan sihir ratu elf. Wanita itu sungguh baik hati—seperti yang Ibu katakan kalau bangsa Elf itu memang tidak seperti para penyihir. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan benar-benar menjemputku. Sepertinya, dia sudah membuatku berhutang banyak.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, aku belum melihat Naruto. **Dia pergi tiga tahun yang lalu untuk berlatih sepertimu, tapi dia belum kembali**, kata tuan putri elf, Hyuuga Hinata ketika aku bertanya padanya. Aku sih hanya tersenyum. _Jadi dia sedang berusaha keras juga_, gumamku. Mungkin aku akan mengintip latihannya sedikit.

Guru naga itu pernah mengatakannya padaku, **Jika kauingin menemukan saudaramu, buatlah sedikit getaran pada pikiranmu maka kau akan bisa menemukannya. Jika kauingin mengetahui perasaan istrimu dan mengetahui di mana atau ke mana dia berada, sebelum itu terjadi buatlah dia menyentuh rambutmu maka kauakan tahu semua tentangnya**.

Bagaimana? Apa hanya aku yang tahu maksud perkataannya itu. Yah, mungkin hanya aku.

Tempat yang dipenuhi salju, jadi Naruto berlatih di tempat yang dingin ini. Benar, aku baru saja sampai di tempat Naruto berguru dalam sekali lompat. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang membuatku senang ketika aku di sini. Sebaliknya, mataku terbelalak.

Naruto ... bukankah seharusnya dia sedang berlatih, tapi yang kulihat sekarang dia seperti orang yang mau mati. Terbaring lemah di tumbukkan salju dengan darah yang memenuhi bajunya. Melihat bajunya yang sobek, dia seperti habis ditebas berkali-kali.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Orang yang membuat Naruto seperti ini mungkin belum pergi jauh. Aku pun berlari ke sana-sini mencari orang itu. Dan aku pun menemukannya sedang tiduran di dekat danau. Itu bisa kuketahui karena bau darah Naruto berasal darinya.

**Kabuto**! Aku berteriak pada orang itu sambil mengacungkan tinju lalu berusaha memukulnya. Dia menghindar cepat sambil bertanya siapa aku, tapi aku hanya diam. Dia mulai menyerangku dengan senjata cakarnya. Dia meluncurkan tiga besi yang terselip pada jari-jari tangannya itu ke arah perutku. Dia akan menusukku. Aku tidak mau menghindar, jadi aku meninju senjatanya itu. Senjatanya langsung hancur. Tinjuku pun bertabrakan dengan tangannya. Seketika, tangannya itu terpental hingga patah. Kemudian kupukul perutnya sekuat mungkin. Dia terlempar ke belakang dengan cepat. Dia memantul-mantul di air danau. Dan ketika dia menabrak batu, tubuhnya langsung hancur tak berbentuk—kepalanya remuk kecuali bagian giginya yang masih tampak ternganga, tulang-tulangnya keluar dari dagingnya. Dia seakan melekat pada batu itu. Dia terlihat seperti telur yang dibanting ke lantai. Tubuhnya sungguh sudah hancur. Inilah kekuatanku. Aku tertawa puas. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa menghancurkan ibukota dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan Naruto. Benar, aku harus cepat membawanya ke Konoha.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mengatakan kepada Naruto kalau aku akan pergi ke ibukota. Aku memberitahunya sedikit tentang **Jinguu** yang sudah membuatku memiliki kekuatan luar biasa ini. Dan satu lagi, juga memberitahu kalau yang membunuh gurunya adalah aku sendiri. Dia tampak terkejut. Aku pun meninggalkannya.

Aku berniat pamit dengan ratu elf untuk pergi ke ibukota, tapi dia malah mengantarku bersama kereta kencananya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membuat serangan kejut saat sampai di sana. Tentu saja, mungkin wanita itu akan sangat shock saat melihat betapa menakutkannya aku yang sekarang ini. Dia juga akan sangat kecewa kalau anak kecil yang pernah diselamatkannya dulu ternyata seorang pendendam permanen. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menghancurkan ibukota secara langsung. Kuputuskan untuk menghancurkan ibukota nanti setelah dia kembali ke Konoha saja.

Sampai di ibukota, aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Setelah melewati _kekkai _yang melindungi wilayah itu, aku bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan berkilau menjulang tinggi ke langit. Semua bangunan di sini seperti terbuat dari batu kaca saja.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendesah pelan. Inilah yang tidak kusukai dari ibukota. Teknologi di sini sudah sangat maju, tapi tempat-tempat di luar sana dibiarkan saja. Sungguh pemerintahan yang buruk. Para penyihir itu ... benar-benar memuakkan.

"_Inilah keadilan_!"

**Keadilan **apanya? Mereka hanya egois. Mereka enak-enakan di sini sementara orang-orang yang sebangsanya di luar sana sedang menderita karena kelaparan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Kami pun sampai di depan bangunan yang disebut hotel. Ketika ratu elf turun dari kereta, mendadak terdengar suara meriah dari para penyihir. Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi aku pernah membaca dalam sejarah kalau para penyihir sangat menghormati bangsa Elf karena leluhur mereka dulu juga melakukannya.

Ratu elf memegang tanganku ketika memasuki hotel. Seperti yang kuduga, para penyihir itu menatapku tajam. **Manusia non-penyihir sialan, bagaimana bisa dia bersama Yang Mulia Elf?** Begitulah mereka berbisik. Aku mendesah pelan. Mereka ... benar-benar memuakkan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku terkikik pelan. _Terserah kalian mau mengatakan apa, tapi lihat nanti ... setelah ini selesai kalian semua akan mati_!

Sudah dua hari aku tinggal di ibukota, tapi aku belum menghancurkan tempat ini sedikit pun. Aku heran. Ratu elf tidak mau kembali ke Konoha. **Aku akan menjadi Ibumu sementara**, alasannya sih begitu. Dia bahkan mendaftarkanku menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah sihir terbaik di ibukota. Kalau tidak salah nama sekolah itu adalah **Feithloss**. Sekolah itu setingkat dengan universitas.

Kenapa malah jadi begini? Aku ini bukan penyihir. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku adalah non-penyihir. Kenapa aku malah disekolahkan di sekolah sihir?

**Terima saja atau aku akan di sini menjadi Ibumu selamanya**, jawab ratu elf saat aku bertanya. Ya ampun, sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menghancurkan ibukota secepatnya. Apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu sih? Dia seperti menghalangiku. Ya sudahlah, tidak mungkin juga dia melakukan itu. Mungkin dia hanya berpikir kalau aku akan sangat kesepian, jadi untuk sementara dia menemaniku di sini.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku lagi-lagi dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. **Feithloss **sungguh sekolah yang menakjubkan. Sekolah ini seperti istana saja. Sangat besar dan luas.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi kelasku. Seperti sebelumnya, orang-orang melihat dan menatapku tidak suka. **Kenapa orang itu ada di sini? Bukankah dia non-penyihir?** bisik mereka terdengar jelas di telingaku. Maaf, Senpai, aku juga tidak tahu jelas kenapa aku di sini. Yang kutahu ini karena terpaksa, kalau tidak kulakukan wanita itu mungkin akan terus di sini dan aku tidak bisa membunuh kalian semua.

**Bruk**! Tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak seseorang. Aku terjatuh. **Aduh, maaf, aku yang salah**, orang yang kutabrak mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku menatapnya. Seorang perempuan. Dia memiliki rambut yang panjang. Dia tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

Perlahan, aku menerima bantuannya. Namun belum sempat tanganku menyentuhnya, gadis itu mendadak menamparku. Ada apa? Padahal tadi dia sangat manis; dia mau membantuku berdiri sambil tersenyum. Tapi sekarang yang kulihat darinya hanya tatapan menjijikan atau tangannya yang berkali-kali dilap di bajunya. **Dasar cebol, matamu dipasang di mana ha?** bentaknya kepadaku lalu pergi dengan teman di sampingnya. Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak.

**Hey, apa kau tidak berlebihan tadi?**

**Tentu saja tidak. Dia seharusnya tahu diri, di sini bukan tempatnya. Ini hanya untuk penyihir bukan non-penyihir sepertinya. Lagipula, kau tahu?**

**Apa?**

**Dia pendek, bahkan mataku sampai tidak bisa melihat karena sangat pendeknya dia. Apalagi luka bakar yang ada di pipinya itu, mengerikan. Sayang sekali, kalau saja dia tinggi dan tampan meskipun non-penyihir aku tidak akan segan memberinya keperawananku.**

**Hey, apa kau sudah gila?**

**Hahaha... bercanda, kok. Tapi aku serius jika dia benar-benar seperti itu.**

Aku terdiam. Gadis itu ... beraninya dia mengatakan semua itu jelas di telingaku. Sesak, dadaku terasa sesak. Apa ini yang disebut sakit hati? Sungguh ... sangat sakit. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Gadis sialan! Aku benar-benar sudah naik darah sekarang.

**Malam ini juga ... ibukota akan hancur!** Aku akan membawa paksa ratu elf ke Konoha, lalu aku akan kembali ke sini dan menghancurkan tempat ini. Itu jalan satu-satunya. Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan ibukota. Tunggu saja!

**Deg**! **Deg**! Aku tiba-tiba terpaku. Seseorang berjalan melewatiku. Seorang perempuan yang lain. **Deg**! **Deg**! Rambutnya hitam sebahu. Dia memakai kacamata. **Deg**! **Deg**! Dia tidak menatapku tapi sedang melirikku. Aku terbelalak. Dia ... berbeda. Matanya, aku bisa melihat matanya. Dia tidak membenciku. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan di sana saat aku menatapnya. Tapi, dia sedang menggandeng seorang laki-laki berambut pirang hitam.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Perasaan apa ini? Entah kenapa, keinginanku untuk menghancurkan ibukota menghilang begitu saja. Ada apa denganku?

**Jika suatu saat kau menemukannya, mungkin sesuatu yang gelap di hatimu akan pergi**, ucapan yang kuingat dari Ibuku.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan tetap seperti ini.

Kanzaki Mii, nama gadis itu. Dia satu kelas denganku. Gadis yang cantik juga baik hati; apa aku menyimpulkan terlalu cepat? Jangan salah, aku sekarang bukan yang dulu. Guru naga itu pernah memberitahuku kalau setelah selesai latihan, instingku telah menjadi tajam dan tidak akan mudah salah. Sudah kuputuskan: aku tidak akan menghancurkan ibukota, aku akan terus menatap gadis itu, menunggu hingga aku punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, entah kenapa ratu elf mendadak pamit ingin kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi saat itu, dia tiba-tiba memelukku erat sambil berkata, **Berjuanglah**!

* * *

_Menuju _**THE END**, _2 chapter lagi._

* * *

Tenang, Mas/Mbak. Bagaimanapun juga fanfic ini pair utamanya adalah **NaruHina, **jadi santai saja. Ending tetap **NaruHina** bukan yang lain.

» Lalu kenapa chapter ini tidak menggunakan **POV Naruto**?

—Yah, agar kalian dapat memahami bagaimana sifat tokoh buatan saya, si **Uzumaki Screisch**. Karena tokoh ini akan menjadi tokoh paling mendukung akan bersatunya pasangan **NaruHina** di sini nanti.

Oke, jika ada pertanyaan yang lain silahkan inbox ke akun fanfiction saya **ini**—_Yuki Ooku_ atau inbox ke facebook saya—_Muhámmâd Irfän_ yang foto profilnya si **Eren **dari anime **Attack on Titan**.

* * *

Info sedikit buat kalian yang sedang menunggu fanfic **Eternal Reality**:

—fanfic itu akan diperbarui dari chapter 1 dengan judul **Eternal Reality: Reminds My Side**;

—cerita berbeda, tapi latar belakang sama; (Naruto adalah **raja **terkuat bertubuh **kecil** dan Hinata adalah **ratu esper**)

—school turnamen;

—slice of life sedikit; dan

—akan saya publish setelah fanfic High School of the Blood selesai.

Satu lagi, Mbak/Mas. Fanfic **Eternal Reality: Reminds My Side** mungkin dari judulnya kelihatan nggak terlalu banyak aksinya. Tenang buat kalian yang suka adegan tegang (action bukan lemon), karena nih fanfic nggak hanya romance full, tapi seperti yang dijelaskan di fanfic itu sebelumnya kalau nama **Eternal Reality** sebenarnya adalah sebuah penjara suci yang dapat menyegel ribuan bahkan jutaan makhluk yang sudah dikuasai oleh sifat jahat, **setan**. Butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk memanggil penjara suci itu. Jadi, tuh fanfic bisa dibilang **Superpower-Romance** atau **Fantasy-Romance**. Dah, itu aja.

**Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa lagi**. ^_^


	6. Kisah Mereka dalam Novel Jiraiya-sensei

Maaf, saya ganti nama pena lagi. Ichido Subarashi —› Chigai Odoroi —› Yuki Ooku —› Iffan Helmer (semoga kali ini awet)

Bagi yang sulit bayangin gimana sih wujud tokoh Screisch dan Mii (dua tokoh yang saya buat), lihat aja di foto fanfic ini. Tuh ada gambarnya disertai nama juga.

Oke, cukup itu saja pemberitahuan saya, dan ... selamat membaca. ^_^

* * *

**Flash Back [**Beberapa hari sebelum Screisch pergi berlatih. Naruto—14th, Hinata (**Elf**)—19th**]**

* * *

Di taman istana Konoha, Naruto tampak terdiam tiduran di pangkuan Hinata. Ia terus saja memikirkan kakaknya yang setiap hari selalu duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan. **Dia sepertinya masih belum bisa melupakan balas dendam kepada para penyihir itu**, batinnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja... aku ingin tahu apa kita berdua akan selalu bisa seperti ini? Duduk bersama di bawah pohon sambil menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam."

"Jangan bohong, kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sacchi, kan?" tebak gadis itu.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto pun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak mengerti. Dia masih saja berusaha meskipun apa yang diharapkannya tidak akan mungkin tercapai."

Hinata tampak tersenyum, "Kaupikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto bangun, "Dari awal, kami—non penyihir tidak memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan para penyihir—meskipun dulunya mereka adalah budak kami. Kami hanyalah manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan spesial. Karena itulah, dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Apa kau tidak kesal melihatnya berusaha sekeras itu? Kalau aku sangat sangat sangat kesal!" ia mendesah, "Setidaknya, nikmati saja kehidupan saat ini apa"

Hening. Naruto tampak kembali tenggelam ke pangkuan gadis elf itu. Ia seperti sudah tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi—tentang kakaknya. Hinata saja sampai terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hina-nee," panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"_Oppai_," ucap Naruto, manja.

"Ya ampun," Hinata menghela nafas, "kenapa kau begitu mesum, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tertawa sebentar, "Salahkan _oppai_mu yang selalu berguncang itu," ucapnya. "Tenang saja, menurutku, _oppai _milikmu yang terbaik di dunia. Aku jamin!" Ia menunjukkan jempolnya di depan wajah gadis itu.

Hinata sweatdrop, "Kenapa kau harus menjaminnya?"

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia memegang dadanya dengan mantab, "Bentuknya yang besar, empuk, keras lalu berguncang,..." ia terdiam sejenak dengan matanya yang penuh air mata, "ITULAH OPPAI MILIK HINA-NEE!"

**Buagh**! Naruto mendadak tepar di tanah dengan kepala yang penuh benjolan. Sementara Hinata, tangannya tampak mengepal erat seperti baru saja memukul.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu jujur, Naruto-kun," ucap gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Jujur adalah kelebihanku, Hina-nee. Lagipula jujur itu tidak buruk," ia sekali lagi menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah gadis itu.

Hening. Hinata tampak terdiam. Kedua tangannya tampak kembali mengepal erat—seperti ada sesuatu saja yang membuatnya merasa bimbang. Ia pun menghela nafas.

Naruto begidik, ia pikir gadis elf itu akan menghajarnya lagi. Ia terlihat sedang waspada sekarang.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata, pelan.

Naruto tersentak—takut karena mengira gadis itu akan segera menghajarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar..." Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia kembali menghela nafas, "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai ... _oppai_ku?" ucapnya.

Naruto heran. Ia beberapa kali menggaruk kepalanya sambil bergumam **mmm**. Ia melirik sekitarnya. Sepi. Ia pun tersenyum, "Ya, aku sangat menyukainya!" jawabnya keras.

Hinata tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Ada sedikit rona merah saat ia menunduk. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi bibirnya tak kunjung bicara.

"Bukankah aku selalu mengatakannya? Apa kau masih menganggapku bercanda?" tanya Naruto.

"T-Tidak, hanya saja..." Hinata semakin malu menunjukkan wajahnya, "J-Ji ..."

"Ji?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya—tidak mengerti.

Hinata pun memaksakan diri untuk menatap Naruto, "JIKA KAU SANGAT MENYUKAI OPPAIKU, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" teriaknya.

Hening. Naruto tampak terdiam dengan wajahnya yang **wow**—mata terbelalak, mulut ternganga. Ia sepertinya terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Apa dia bermaksud melamarnya? Ia bertanya-tanya. Perlahan, Naruto mendekati pohon sambil membuka resleting celananya.

Hinata heran melihat pemuda itu yang entah kenapa malah berdiri di sana membelakanginya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang ...~KENAPA KAU MALAH KENCING?!"

"Maaf maaf, aku sudah tidak tahan sih, jadi kukeluarkan saja di sini. Mumpung lagi ada pohon."

Hinata menampar dahinya, "Ya ampun, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah," ia menghela nafas. Terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia pun pergi—meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya.

"Naruto-kun?" Ternyata Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Wajah Naruto tampak serius, "Aku belum menjawabnya, kan?"

"Tidak perlu. Lupakan saja apa yang telah kukatakan tadi,"

"Baiklah."

Hinata terdiam. Ia heran, kenapa dia begitu penurut kepadanya? **Ternyata memang tidak mungkin**, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia seharusnya tidak menaruh harapan terlalu banyak pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia ... benar-benar sudah salah jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Hinata terpaku. Ia kembali menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar tadi?

"Maaf, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi, Naruto-kun?" ucapnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Memang aneh sih, Hina-nee adalah elf bangsawan, sedangkan aku hanya seorang non-penyihir yang sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa. Aku selalu saja mengkhawatirkan kakakku yang bodoh itu, tapi Hina-nee ada di sana—bersamaku, menghiburku, bermain denganku,..." terdiam sejenak, " jadi, kenapa tidak?" ia tersenyum, "Aku akan menikah denganmu."

Hinata ternganga. Kedua pipinya tampak memerah.

"Jadi..." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Hinata, " Hina-nee bisa memelukku sekarang," ucapnya.

"Tidak!" Gadis itu mendadak memalingkan wajahnya. Ia seperti tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu sekarang, tapi rona merah di kedua pipinya masih saja tampak.

"He? Kenapa?" Naruto heran, "Aku tidak akan bermacam-macam, kok. Hina-nee, peluk aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Peluk aku!

"Tidak!"

"Peluk aku, Hina-nee!"

"Tidak!"

"Aah! Sial! Peluk aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Hina-nee, peluk aku dong?" Kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Hinata menarik nafas panjang, "TIDAAAAK MAUUU!"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kenapa?" Kedua matanya tiba-tiba berbinar-binar, tangannya mengadah ke langit—ia menangis, "Kenapa, Kami-sama?" ia bertekuk lutut sekarang, "Padahal ini kesempatanku ..." ia menunduk sebentar, " KESEMPATANKU UNTUK MERASAKAN KEHANGATAN OPPAI HINA-NEE!"

**Buagh**! Naruto tepar di tanah.

"Naruto-kun ini, aku tahu kalau kau suka _oppai_, tapi kau harus menahannya," Hinata menghela nafas.

Hening. Setelah itu, tak ada satu kata pun yang Hinata ucapkan lagi, hanya ada gumaman Naruto yang terdengar tidak jelas, **Oppai... oppai... oppai...** begitulah. Pemuda itu bahkan masih saja berbaring di tanah dengan kepalanya yang penuh benjolan bertingkat tiga.

Hinata tersenyum. **Mungkin aku hanya perlu menerima sikapnya yang mesum itu,** ucapnya dalam hati.

**Flash Back End**

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

**Naruto **© _Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Naruto **_x _**Hinata**_

_**Screisch **_x _**Mii **_**(**OC**)**

**T** (semi M)

**Superpower**, **Romance**, **Comedy**, **Fantasy**, **Family**, **Adventure**

* * *

Desa itu dikelilingi oleh dinding yang tingginya mencapai 70 meter. Luasnya hampir menyamai luas kota pada umumnya. Dengan jumlah penduduk yang bisa dibilang sedikit, desa itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman dihuni.

Di sana, kita dapat menemukan berbagai jenis tanaman karbohidrat seperti ubi, kentang, jagung, atau padi. Namun karena saat ini bukan musim hujan, hanya tanaman jagung atau kacang-kacangan yang terlihat.

Jika kita layangkan pandangan tepat ke tengah desa itu, dapat kita lihat sebuah bukit kecil yang mengalirkan mata air. Itu adalah satu-satunya sumber air bagi penduduk desa. Satu hal, bukit itu tidak akan pernah berhenti mengalirkan mata air karena suatu alasan. Bisa dikatakan kalau itu berkat** sihir**.

Sungguh desa yang makmur, bukan? Di sana tidak ada yang namanya mencuri dan kelaparan. Semua orang berbagi di sana, karena itulah mereka tidak membutuhkan uang. Sebagian peternak dan sebagian petani. Mereka hidup damai. Itulah yang dapat kita lihat di sana, di desa yang bernama **Uzugakure**.

Sekarang, mari kita pindahkan mata ke suatu tempat di sana—tepat di mana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, mereka tampak sedang melewati jalan yang di sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat tumbuhan jagung setinggi dada. Tidak salah lagi kalau mereka memang sedang ada di jalan yang sering dipakai oleh orang-orang desa sebagai jalan khusus ketika upacara pernikahan. Itu sudah menjadi budaya di sini; saat seorang perempuan baru menyelesaikan acara pernikahannya, dia bersama pasangannya diharuskan melewati jalan ini dengan tak seorang pun yang mengganggu atau mendekatinya. Bukan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh atau bagaimana; hanya memberi ketenangan dan suasana bagus bagi mereka. Sebenarnya jalan itu juga merupakan batas pemisah antara ladang jenis jagung manis dengan jagung tepung. Jangan heran, karena tempat ini adalah desa bukan kota.

"Hey, apa tidak masalah membiarkannya?" Naruto menatap Screisch yang berjalan di depannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," jawab pria pendek itu, " semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya ampun, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?" Naruto menatap sebuah rumah yang rusak berat karena tertimpa batang pohon besar, dan beberapa orang terlihat sedang berusaha menyingkirkan batang itu dengan tongkat sihir mereka—itu tepat cukup jauh berada di belakangnya. "Kau tiba-tiba saja memaksa kami naik ke batang itu, lalu melempar kami ke sini—ke desamu. Kau terlalu kuat melempar kami, jadi kami harus melompat untuk mendarat dan batang itu malah menimpa rumah orang. Kaupikir itu salah siapa?" Naruto tampak kesal.

"Tenanglah, Naruto, pemilik rumah itu juga tidak akan marah, kok"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena..." Screisch terdiam sejenak, " semua orang di desa ini percaya padaku kalau aku akan mengganti rumah itu menjadi lebih baik dan lebih layak dihuni dari sebelumnya."

"Ha?" Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun," Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk lengan pemuda pirang itu, " Sacchi lebih tahu tempat ini. Kita ikuti saja apa yang dikatakannya," ia tersenyum.

"_Aniki_, kau tidak biasanya banyak tanya. Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?" Konohamaru berjalan di belakang sendiri.

"Heh, ternyata kau cekatan juga," ucap Hinata, "Kau tahu, Konohamaru-kun? Dia itu sedang mengkhawatirkan Sacchi. Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih, sebenarnya dari dulu Naruto-kun memang selalu seperti ini jika bersamanya."

Konohamaru terdiam. **Padahal aku sudah 1 tahun lebih bersama **_**Aniki**_**, tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu**? batinnya.

"Terserahlah, lagipula itu juga bukan tanggung jawabku," Naruto mendesah pelan.

Screisch tiba-tiba berhenti. Sekarang, ia tampak tersenyum menatap seseorang yang terlihat entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya cukup jauh. Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan berkacamata. Pakaiannya begitu sederhana—hanya memakai kaos serta rok sepanjang bawah lutut.

"Siapa dia?" Konohamaru menatap wanita itu.

"Tidak mungkin," Mata Naruto terbelalak, " jangan-jangan ..." ia menatap Screisch.

"Dia sangat cantik," Kedua mata Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Itu benar," ucap Screisch, sambil berkaca pinggang, " dia adalah istriku, **Kanzaki Mii**."

"Tidak mungkin!" Mata Konohamaru melotot, "Dia cantik sementara kau pendek dan tidak enak dipandang," ucapnya.

"Konohamaru-kun," Screisch tersenyum, " ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga ya?" tangannya tampak mengepal.

"Serius, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada juga wanita yang secantik dia mau menikah dengan~" Konohamaru tiba-tiba terdiam, matanya menatap tangan Screisch yang semakin erat mengepal. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian berbisik kepadanya, "_Aniki_, tolong aku."

"Salam kenal, Semuanya," ucap wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Hey, _Aniiwe_, kau tidak menggunakan ilmu **pelet **untuk menarik hatinya, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh!" Screisch menjawab cepat, "Hanya seorang babi pengecut yang menggunakan trik semacam itu untuk menarik hati seorang perempuan. Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, jika tidak percaya tanyakan saja sendiri," ia melanjutkan.

"Itu benar!" tegas Mii—wanita itu, "Aku menikah dengan Screisch bukan karena hal-hal seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Itu saja, sudah cukup."

Screisch tersenyum sombong, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Memangnya apa sih yang kalian ragukan?" ucapnya.

"Sudah... sudah... " Hinata melerai pembicaraan, " daripada itu,... aku masih belum melihat si kecil kalian. Di mana dia?"

"Si kecil ... kami berdua maksudnya?" —Mii

"Oh, Mira-chan, kah? Dia saat ini sedang ada di ibukota bersama neneknya, baru saja Mii mengantarnya," jawab Screisch.

"Kejam!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar. Ia pun memegang bahu Screisch, "_Aniiwe_, kau kejam sekali," ucapnya dengan nada terisak.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Screisch heran.

"Ya ampun," Konohamaru tampak menampar dahinya, " dia mulai lagi."

"Kau sangat kejam, _Aniiwe_," ucap Naruto lagi, "Aniiwe, kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya bertemu denganku?" ia terdiam sejenak, "Jadi Mira-chan, kah? Nama yang indah. Aku... Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Padahal ... aku sudah berencana akan memberitahunya bagaimana cara menjaga _oppai _agar selalu sehat. Dia seorang perempuan, kan? Ini adalah hal yang harus kuajarkan padanya! INI PENTING!"

"Sudah kuduga!" teriak Konohamaru dalam hati.

Screisch terdiam sejenak. "Mii," ia memanggil istrinya dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar seakan mau menangis saja. "Ternyata benar," Ia tampak menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam rok istrinya itu, " adik kandungku ... adalah orang mesum!" ia menangis sekarang.

Konohamaru tepar di tanah—jawdrop. Ia lupa kalau Naruto itu bodoh, pasti kakaknya juga bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh!

"Ayah... Ibu..., maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga Naruto! Hiks... hiks... MAAFKAN AKU!" Screisch berteriak dalam rok istrinya. Sementara Mii, dia terus saja menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala suaminya yang masih ada di dalam roknya itu, "Yosh yosh..." ucapnya bermaksud menenangkan.

Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hinata-chwan!" Ia segera melompat ke pelukan Hinata. Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada empuk milik gadis itu, "Hinata-chan, _Aniiwe _sangat kejam. Dia tidak mengizinkanku bertemu dengan keponakanku sendiri. Kejam, itu kejam, kan, Hinata-chan, iya kan?"

"Cup... cup..." Hinata mengelus-elus kepala Naruto.

"Astaga," Konohamaru sweatdrop.

* * *

Chapter **6 **: Kisah Mereka Diangkat dalam Sebuah Novel

* * *

Masih berada di desa Uzugakure. Mari lihat rumah itu—tepat di dekat bukit yang terletak di tengah desa. Satu-satunya rumah yang berbeda dari yang lain. Rumah yang di sekelilingnya terdapat berbagai jenis bunga. Terlihat seperti di taman bunga saja. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga bermekaran. Merah, putih, biru, lalu kuning. Semua warna berkelompok dalam setiap sisi rumah itu: utara, timur, selatan, barat. Dan di sanalah—tepat di dekat teras rumah itu, dapat kita lihat ada sebuah meja bundar yang disertai tiga kursi terbuat dari patahan batang pohon.

"_Aniiwe_, kenapa kau tidak menjamu kami di dalam rumah saja?" Naruto duduk sambil menaruh dagunya di meja.

"Maaf saja, rumahku hanya ada 6 ruangan. Lantai satu: ruang tamu yang sempit, dapur, toilet, gudang. Lantai dua, kamar tidur semua," jawab Screisch, duduk.

"Bukankah dengan kekuatanmu kaubisa membuat sebuah istana sekalipun, kenapa tidak melakukannya?" tanya Konohamaru, ia duduk sambil menatap sekeliling, "Banyak sekali bunganya," ia bergumam.

"Kau tahu, Konohamaru-kun? Rumah lebih nyaman kalau kecil," ucap Screisch.

Hinata tampak tersenyum. Ia pun menatap sekelilingnya, "Pemandangan yang indah," ia berdiri di belakang Naruto, "Mii-san, apa kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanyanya pada wanita berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang Screisch.

"Eh! Bukan, semua bunga di sini bukan aku~" —Mii

"Ya, benar, semua ini dia yang menanam!" potong Screisch. Mii menatapnya heran.

"Begitu ya?" Hinata masih tersenyum manis. "Naruto-kun," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto masih menaruh dagunya di meja, ia seperti sedang malas.

"Boleh kan aku menanam bunga sebanyak ini nanti?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya ingin di mana kau menanamnya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Itu... ra-ha-sia."

"Ha?" Naruto menatapnya heran, "Aku tahu kalau kau selalu terlihat senang. Tapi sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu sesenang ini?"

Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Bukan apa-apa, kok," ucapnya.

Screisch tampak tersenyum, "Kupikir, seharusnya kalian berdua harus segera menikah."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "_Aniiwe_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, benar juga," Screisch menatap istrinya, "Mii, tolong bawakan **itu **keluar," ucapnya.

"Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa," Mii bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Screisch menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pindah tempat tinggal?"

Screisch menghela nafas, "Bukankah ini semua salahmu?"

"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa salahku?" Naruto bingung.

"Kaupikir, siapa yang mencemarkan nama baik **Uzumaki**, itu kau kan?"

"He?" Naruto masih belum mengerti. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tertawa asam sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "B-Benar juga sih," ia baru sadar.

"Kalau aku terus di sana, aku hanya akan menjadi bahan incaran bagi orang-orang yang dendam padamu. Aku ini juga Uzumaki, mereka akan mengira kalau aku adalah orang yang ada di poster itu. Jangan kaupikir aku akan terima itu,"

Naruto masih tertawa asam, "Ya... maaf."

"Selain itu, Naruto, apa tubuhmu sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Oh, maksudmu sakit yang kaubuat? Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan yang menyembuhkanku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Screisch menghela nafas lega.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto tiba-tiba berwajah serius, "Ngomong-ngomong, _Aniiwe,_ di mana **mereka**?"

Screisch melirik kanan-kiri sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, "**Mereka **akan segera ke sini. Tunggulah sebentar, setidaknya ... 5 detik lagi."

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Dasar sombong, kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan kecerdasanmu di depanku, tahu."

Hening. Sekarang, coba kita lihat ke satu sisi di sana—tepat di mana bunga-bunga warna biru berada. Sekitar 20 orang tampak sedang berjalan mendekat melewati bunga-bunga itu. Ada yang membawa senjata sabit, tombak, atau pedang tiga mata pisau. Salah satu dari mereka juga ada yang memakai topeng saja tanpa membawa satu pun senjata. Jika kita membayangkannya, mereka terlihat seperti berandalan. Pakaian mereka pun terlihat tidak rapi—saling memperlihatkan dada, meskipun semua orang itu memang hanya kumpulan pria yang sedang pamer dada.

"Apa itu **mereka**?" Konohamaru menatap sekumpulan orang itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ah, benar, itu mereka ... **anggota-anggota Assassin**."

"Mereka terlihat seperti bukan orang yang baik," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan mengurusnya," Screisch berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati sekumpulan pria bersenjata itu.

"Yo... lama tak jumpa, Teman Sekelas," sapa seorang pria berambut panjang dikucir bermata hitam kelam ketika dirinya berhadapan dekat dengan Screisch.

"Teman sekelas? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Yah, itu karena _Aniiwe _dulu pernah sekolah di sekolah sihir di ibukota meskipun dia itu non-penyihir. Kebetulan, Itachi-san adalah teman sekelasnya," jawab Naruto, tenang.

"Hoy, Itachi, kau dan teman-temanmu baru saja menginjak bunga-bunga yang kutanam dengan susah payah, jangan kaupikir aku akan menyambut kalian dengan senang hati," Tatapan Screisch tajam.

"Ah, maafkan kami," Itachi hanya tersenyum menyadari kesalahannya.

"Bunga yang Sacchi tanam? Bukankah tadi..." Hinata tampak heran.

"Naruto, lama tak jumpa!" Seorang pria bertopeng yang ada di belakang Itachi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Naruto...!"

Dan semua orang yang di belakang Itachi pun menyapa pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum.

"Lama tak jumpa, Semuanya!" Naruto membalas dengan semangat.

"Heh? Ternyata tidak seburuk penampilan mereka," Konohamaru tampak lega.

"Hoy, Bocah, memangnya siapa kau, berani sekali memarahi Itachi-san? Cepat panggil ayahmu si Manusia Terkuat itu, kami tidak punya urusan denganmu!" Seorang pria membawa senjata sabit berambut rapi tiba-tiba saja menarik baju Screisch.

"—kecuali dia," Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Hey, Bodoh, kau sudah berhadapan dengannya?" ujar beberapa orang yang di belakang Itachi.

"Hidan-san, kau bergabung dengan kami baru dua bulan yang lalu, karena itulah jaga sikapmu, kau ingin mati ha?" Sekarang seorang pria berambut blonde panjang dikucir yang bicara; salah satu matanya tampak tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

"Hey, Deidara, berkali-kali pun kau meledakkanku, aku tidak akan bisa mati. Aku ini abadi, Bodoh!"

"Sudah... sudah... kalau kalian terus bertengkar aku tidak akan bisa menemui orang yang ada di dalam novel itu, Para Senpai," Seorang pemuda berambut hitam rata dengan senyum palsunya tiba-tiba melerai mereka berdua.

"Hoy, Anak Baru, sejak kapan kau bisa bicara?" Hidan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Tolong panggil namaku dengan benar, Senpai. Panggil aku **Sai**," ucap pemuda itu masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau menantangku?!" Hidan tampak kesal.

"Kau, Pria Bersenjata Sabit," Screisch menyela, " kau sedang berada di tempat orang lain, jangan buat masalah," suaranya terdengar berat.

"Apa?!" Hidan tersinggung, "Hoy, Bocah, kau ini benar-benar ingin mati ya?" ia kembali menarik baju Screisch kemudian mengangkatnya—wajah mereka tampak bertatapan dekat sekarang.

"Hey," Screisch menatap Itachi, " apa boleh dia kuhajar?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Hidan mendesah kesal, "Dasar Bocah, kaupikir aku bisa kauhajar dengan mudah apa?" bentaknya.

"Mungkin kau benar," Screisch terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu..." ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos, " bagaimana jika aku melemparmu saja? Aku bisa membuatmu mengelilingi bumi, kau tahu? Mungkin saja kau juga bisa menikmati pemandangan yang indah nanti, dan mungkin~" ucapannya langsung terpotong oleh suara tawa dari Hidan.

"Kaupikir, kau ini dewa apa? Sangat lucu, Bocah ... sangat lucu ..." Pria bersenjata sabit itu masih saja tertawa cekikikan.

"Yah, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuktikannya," Screisch tiba-tiba memegang lengan pria itu. Hidan langsung terdiam heran.

"Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 5 detik, selain itu kusarankan untuk terus menunduk agar wajahmu tidak tersayat-sayat ketika bertabrakan dengan angin nanti. Jadi, bersiaplah," Screisch tampak sudah berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya semakin erat memegang lengan kanan Hidan. Ia tampak berancang-ancang sekarang—satu kakinya perlahan ia mundurkan selangkah ke belakang, sementara tangan kirinya ia bentangkan ke depan bermaksud memberi arah mata agar tidak salah lempar nanti.

"Aku akan melemparmu ke timur, dan kau akan muncul dari barat. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan sampai ke luar angkasa karena aku tahu harus seberapa kuat melemparmu," Screisch menghela nafas—sepertinya ia akan benar-benar melemparnya.

Semua orang tampak terdiam. Mereka menatap. Wajah mereka tidak ada yang memperlihatkan kalau mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mata mereka serius mengarah pada satu arah—pada Screisch. Konohamaru bahkan tidak sadar kalau mulutnya masih saja ternganga. Hinata juga menatapnya namun posisinya belum berubah—ia masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dagunya tampak diletakkannya di atas kepala pemuda itu, senyum manis di wajahnya tak juga hilang. Sedangkan Naruto, dilihat dari ia memicingkan matanya sambil tersenyum iblis, dalam hati ia bergumam, "Perlihatkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, _Aniiwe_."

Sementara itu, Hidan masih terdiam. Dengan satu tangan, ia pun mengambil senjata sabit yang tertempel di punggungnya—_senjata itu mirip dengan senjata yang digunakan oleh malaikat maut dalam film-film_, "Kau ini benar-benar sudah membuatku muak, Bocah," ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian kedua matanya tampak tajam menatap leher Screisch, dan sesegara mungkin ia ayunkan senjatanya itu tepat ke sana bermaksud membunuhnya.

**Deg**! **Deg**! Kedua mata Hidan tiba-tiba membulat. Senjatanya mendadak terasa sangat berat digerakkan. Aneh. Meskipun ia masih bisa mengangkatnya, tapi senjatanya itu seperti tidak mau mendekat lebih jauh lagi ke Screisch. Seakan-akan kalau senjata itu sedang ketakutan, tidak mau menyentuh pria pendek itu, atau ingin menjauh darinya.

Hidan mulai merasa gelisah. Sekarang kedua kakinya sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi. Ia terangkat. Screisch yang mengangkatnya. Pria pendek itu mengangkat Hidan hanya bertumpu pada lengan kanannya saja. Sungguh tak ada rasa keberatan sedikit pun di matanya. Ia mengangkatnya seperti sedang mengangkat satu ranting kayu kecil saja.

"**Gwaa**...!"

Suara teriakan pun terdengar keras. Teriakan milik Hidan. Karena Screisch mendadak memutar-mutarkan pria itu di atasnya. Memperlakukannya seperti mainan serta membuatnya seperti baling-baling helikopter saja. Berputar terus dan akan terus berputar jika sang pilot tidak menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa pusing?" Screisch tersenyum sombong, "Tentu saja, kau pasti sudah merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Kau tahu? Aku memutarmu dengan kecepatan 240 kilometer per jam. Jika itu manusia biasa, mungkin sudah terkena serangan jantung sejak tadi," ia terdiam sejenak, " tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kau ini abadi, kan?"

Teriakan Hidan mendadak lenyap—sepertinya ia pingsan. Tetapi, bukannya menghentikan perbuatannya, Screisch malah semakin menggila. Ia tambah cepat memutar tubuh pria itu sampai-sampai membuat batu-batu kecil di sekitarnya melayang di udara seakan tak terpengaruh oleh gravitasi.

Sekarang, Screisch tampak mengangkat kaki kanannya setinggi perut, tangan kirinya sudah ia bentangkan ke sisi kanannya; ia kembali berancang-ancang. Kali ini tidak akan ada gangguan lagi. Ia akan benar-benar melemparnya.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Paman Abadi~"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang membuat Screisch terpaku. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak. Suara yang sangat ditakutinya.

Screisch berkeringat dingin. Ia pun menengok ke belakang dengan ... sangat pelan. Dan saat ia sepenuhnya melihat siapa orang itu, dugaannya memang benar. Itu... adalah istrinya, Mii.

"_Sayang_, apa sih yang kaulakukan? Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu, jangan melukai orang lain dengan kekuatanmu," Mii berkaca pinggang di depan Screisch. "Semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau itu kuat—sangat kuat bahkan menyamai dewa sekalipun, tapi meskipun begitu tidak seharusnya kau menunjukkannya dengan wajah sombong," Wanita itu terlihat marah, "jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kau mengerti, kan?" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi Mii, aku tidak~"

"Sekarang juga minta maaf!" potong Mii.

Screisch langsung berlutut di depan istrinya, "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Bukan kepadaku ... tapi padanya," Mii menunjuk Hidan yang saat ini sedang berdiri dibantu Itachi.

Screisch menatap tajam pria bersenjata sabit itu, "Tidak akan pernah kulakukan," ucapnya sinis.

"Minta maaf! Sekarang!" Suara Mii semakin tegas.

Screisch mendesah kesal, ia pun berlutut di depan Hidan, "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak terdiam duduk di tempatnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat Aniiwe melemparnya," gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Hinata yang masih meletakkan dagunya di kepala Naruto, "iya, kan, Naruto-kun?" ia tersenyum.

"Haaah, sayang sekali," Naruto menjawab santai.

"Ano... permisi"

Pandangan semua orang mendadak teralihkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam rata yang baru saja menyapa Screisch dan Mii.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Sai tadi," Screisch menatap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" Mii tersenyum.

Sai menunjukkan sebuah buku dengan sampul warna merah di tangannya, "Apa kalian berdua adalah tokoh utama dalam novel ini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum palsunya.

Mii terdiam sejenak menatap buku yang dibawa Sai, "Boleh kulihat sebentar?" ucapnya.

Sai kemudian memberikan buku itu. Mii melihatnya mulai dari judul hingga di beberapa halaman, setelah itu ia pun mengembalikannya.

Mii kembali tersenyum, "Benar, aku dan suamiku adalah tokoh utama dalam novel itu,"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau novel itu masih ada," Screisch berkaca pinggang.

"Ah, aku pernah baca novel yang sama seperti itu. Tokoh utamanya juga Sacchi dan Mii-san," Hinata menatap buku yang dibawa Sai.

"Heh? Hinata-chan, kau tahu novel itu?" Naruto terkejut.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. "Novel itu dibuat berdasarkan cerita aslinya. Selain itu ditulis oleh penulis terkenal, Jiraiya-sensei. Novel itu benar-benar menjadi _best seller_ sampai-sampai diterjemahkan ke 12 bahasa asing. Saat aku tahu kalau tokoh utamanya Sacchi aku juga ikut membelinya," Mata Hinata tampak berbinar-binar. "Meskipun jumlah halamannya dua ribuan, entah kenapa aku tidak bosan-bosan membacanya sampai seratus kali," ucapnya.

"Apa?!" Konohamaru terkejut.

"Jadi... ada apa?" tanya Mii pada pemuda itu.

Sai terdiam sejenak, senyumnya yang tidak tulus itu masih terlihat di wajahnya, "Aku sudah lama membeli novel ini," ucapnya.

Mii dan Screisch heran.

"Aku membacanya dari awal sampai akhir dan tidak satu kata pun yang kulewatkan. Aku terkesan dengan cerita kalian berdua di novel ini. Terutama ketika Screisch-san membuat Mii-san jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

"Dalam novel ini, Mii-san adalah salah satu gadis yang terjebak dalam cinta _harem _seorang pemuda pintar yang pandai menggunakan sihir. Mii-san berasal dari keluarga Kanzaki, keluarga bangsawan penyihir yang dikutuk oleh para leluhur tidak akan dapat memiliki pewaris laki-laki. Ditambah lagi, jika seorang perempuan dari keluarga tersebut menikah, suaminya akan meninggal setelah malam pertama. Mii-san jatuh cinta dengan pemuda pintar itu, Tsuchimikado Rei karena perkataan pemuda itu yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menghancurkan kutukan klan Kanzaki. Grimori Cleary, Charlotte Hana dan Yuri Himegami adalah rival Mii-san dalam memperebutkan hati pemuda itu.

"Sedangkan Screisch-san, di sini dia diceritakan sebagai orang yang sekelas dengan Mii-san. Screisch-san berasal dari keturunan Uzumaki. Ketika kecil, seluruh keluarga bahkan kotanya dihancurkan oleh para penyihir yang membenci non-penyihir sepertinya. Keinginannya untuk balas dendam kepada para penyihir membuat Screisch-san ingin menghancurkan ibukota. Tapi saat Screisch-san melihat Mii-san pertama kalinya, ia jatuh cinta. Balas dendam Screisch-san tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mendapatkan gadis itu. Screisch-san pun menjadi pendiam di kelas. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain dia selalu mengawasi Mii-san. Karena Mii-san adalah ketua OSIS, ia selalu saja sibuk. Hingga suatu hari, Mii-san tampak menyerah—ia merasa tidak ingin lagi mendapatkan hati pemuda Tsuchimikado itu karena merasa ketiga gadis rivalnya itu sudah mengalahkannya. Dan saat itulah Screisch-san muncul. Screisch-san membawa Mii-san melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya di ibukota. Mulai dari hutan, pegunungan, sungai, laut, gunung, padang pasir, padang es, pelangi, serta hampir semua fenomena alam di dunia ini ditunjukkan Screisch-san kepada Mii-san. Dan mulai saat itu, Mii-san menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Novel ini menginspirasiku. Aku sungguh terkesan pada Screisch-san yang tidak kenal menyerah membuat hati Mii-san jatuh dan terus jatuh, meskipun Mii-san selalu bilang tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan pemuda Tsuchimikado itu," jelas Sai.

Screisch terdiam sejenak, "Hey, apa kau bermaksud meminta tanda tangan kami?" ucapnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sai. "Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menandatangani novel yang kubeli lima hari yang lalu ini, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu—terutama padamu, Screisch-san," lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" Screisch tampak tersenyum bangga, ia berpikir kalau pemuda ini akan mengatakan hal yang hebat tentang dirinya seperti **Kau sungguh menakjubkan** atau yang lainnya.

Wajah Sai mendadak menjadi datar. Ia menatap pria pendek itu dengan tajam, "Meskipun begitu, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Screisch-san," ucapnya.

Screisch terdiam, "Maaf, apa kau bisa mengatakannya lagi?" ia tidak yakin.

Sai mendekati Mii, ia memegang tangan wanita itu sambil membelainya pelan, "Dalam novel, kau tidak diperlihatkan bertubuh kerdil seperti yang kulihat sekarang, Screisch-san. Kau digambarkan sebagai pria yang tampan, sangat cerdas, dan sempurna baik pada tubuh maupun cara bersikapmu. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kenyataannya seperti ini," Sai melihat penampilan Screisch dari kaki hingga ke atas, " sungguh mengecewakan."

Screisch pun mendesah kesal, ia berwajah dingin sekarang, "Bisakah kaulepaskan tanganmu dari istriku?"

Di tempatnya, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, "Ini buruk!" ia terlihat gelisah.

"_Aniki_, ada apa?" Konohamaru heran.

"Naruto-kun," Wajah Hinata berubah tajam, " perasaan ini..."

"Haaah, tidak salah lagi," Naruto membentangkan tangan kanannya ke belakang, dan saat itulah sebuah pedang tampak sudah digenggamnya.

"Hey, _Aniki_, _Nee_-san, ada apa dengan kalian?" Konohamaru semakin tidak mengerti.

"Konohamaru!" —Naruto

Konohamaru mendadak terdiam. Wajah serius anikinya, ia mengerti apa maksud wajah itu. Itu menandakan kalau situasi akan berubah seketika. Ini bukan main-main, ia sudah sering melihat wajah serius anikinya itu. Dengan melihat matanya saja ia bisa mengerti. **Apapun yang terjadi nanti, bawa Mii-san pergi menjauh dari **_**Aniiwe**_, begitulah pesan yang sedang Naruto katakan melalui raut wajahnya. Sebenarnya sih ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan keputusan **menjauhkan Mii dari Screisch**.

Konohamaru pun hanya terdiam. Ia tampak tersenyum sekarang. Kali ini, ia tidak akan kalah. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membuat gadis elf itu bertindak keren—menyelamatkan hidupnya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk memperlihatkan kekuatannya.

"Kurasa aku akan beraksi sebentar," Konohamaru tampak menggenggam sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan "**O**".

"Screisch-san," Sai tampak menghela nafas sebentar, " apa kau tidak pernah mengaca kalau kau ini terlalu kecil untuk perempuan sesempurna Mii-san?"

Screisch masih terdiam.

"Dilihat dari manapun, Mii-san adalah perempuan sempurna yang sungguh tidak beruntung," Sai terdiam sejenak, "Kulitnya yang putih halus, wajahnya yang manis, lehernya yang menggairahkan, ukuran dada yang luar biasa, kakinya yang panjang membuat setiap pria ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi sayang sekali, semua itu sia-sia saja karena menikahi pria kecil sepertimu, Screisch-san," ia tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu, memangnya apa yang mau kaulakukan?" Screisch sekilas menatap istrinya yang hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan pemuda itu.

"Ah, benar juga," Sai terlihat memegang dagu Mii, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggapai dadanya, bagaimana mungkin kau meremasnya? Apalagi menciumnya, itu tidak mungkin!"

Sekali lagi, Screisch mendesah kesal.

"Aku kasihan padamu karena tidak bisa menikmati sesuatu dengan benar saat malam pertama kalian. Karena itulah, Screisch-san, Mii-san terlalu sempurna untuk pria sekerdil dan sependek dirimu!" Sai menatap tajam Screisch hampir seperti mendelik, "Kusarankan, agar kau ceraikan saja Mii-san,"

Hening. Semuanya terdiam, bahkan orang-orang dari Assassin pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa melihat karena tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga orang. Dalam hati mereka terus berkata, "**Bodoh kau, Sai**!"

Sai tiba-tiba terkikik, ia menatap mata Mii lekat-lekat, "Aku bisa melihatnya,... AKU BISA MELIHATNYA!" ia berteriak seperti orang gila. "Mii-san, kau sungguh wanita yang kejam," ucap Sai, terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Hey, jangan mencoba mendekatkan wajahmu lebih dari itu," Screisch memperingatkan.

Mii tampak gelisah, "A-Apa maksudmu?" ia berkeringat dingin sambil melirik suaminya, Screisch.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya begitu, Mii-san," Sai terlihat tersenyum lebar seperti iblis, "Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari matamu, lho" ia tiba-tiba menarik baju Mii, kemudian berbisik di dekat telinga wanita itu, "Kau sudah bosan dengan Screisch-san, kau ingin berpisah darinya, kau tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang setiap hari membuatmu jengkel, kau ingin kembali kepada pemuda yang kausukai dulu, kau ingin menikah dengannya, kau ingin memiliki anak darinya, kau ingin melupakan Screisch-san, kau ingin melupakan masa-masa indah Screisch-san, kau ingin meninggalkan putrimu yang berasal dari darahmu bersama Screisch-san, kau tidak ingin lagi bersama mereka, kau tidak ingin melihat mereka, kau ingin menjauh dari mereka **selama-lamanya**!"

Mii terbelalak seketika.

"Hoy! Apa yang kaubisikkan, Bodoh!" Bentakkan Screisch berhasil membuat udara sekitar menjadi aneh.

Sai terdiam, "Kau memang tidak bisa kuanggap enteng, Screisch-san. Aku sedikit terkejut. Kau berteriak kemudian udara tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas—rasanya seperti terpanggang saja oleh lava," ia kembali tersenyum. "Jadi seperti inilah kekuatan manusia terkuat ya?" Sai kemudian tertawa.

Sementara itu, beberapa orang di sekitar tampak sudah tergeletak di tanah—mereka pingsan karena tidak kuat dengan udara yang mendadak berubah ini. Yang masih sadar hanya Naruto, Hinata, dan Konohamaru saja. Itu pun mereka masih terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Jika seperti ini terus, mungkin mereka juga akan pingsan ikut bersama orang-orang Assassin itu.

"Hey, Screisch-san," Sai kembali menatap Mii yang saat ini terlihat masih setengah sadar—sepertinya wanita itu juga akan segera pingsan, " apa aku boleh membawa istrimu pergi?" ucapnya.

Screisch menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Takkan kubiarkan!" tegasnya.

"Kalau begitu,..." Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum licik. Ia tiba-tiba melempar buku yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Sekarang buku itu tampak melayang di udara. Buku itu mendadak saja terbuka pada halaman entah yang mana. Tapi belum lama buku itu melayang, buku itu pun terbakar seketika. Kemudian menjadi abu kertas yang jatuh pelan-pelan ke bawah.

Dan saat itulah, kedua mata Screisch membulat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. Istrinya, Mii melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sai, dan mereka berdua tampak saling mennggelamkan bibirnya.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat sebentar keadaan sekeliling—tepatnya ke arah bunga-bunga berada. Entah sejak kapan semua bunga itu terlihat sudah layu. Padahal tadi masih bermekaran indah dengan warnanya masing-masing. Semua bunga itu mati. Tidak ada satu pun bunga yang berdiri tegak. Semuanya kelihatan sangat kering dan rapuh.

Jika kita kembali melihat ke tempat Screisch tadi, ia sudah tak ada di sana. Apa ia menghilang?

Coba kita lihat ke tempat Sai. Pemuda itu terlihat sudah tak berciuman lagi dengan Mii. Entah sejak kapan, mulutnya tengah ternganga lebar sekarang. Matanya melotot seperti ingin keluar saja. Saat ini, kedua kakinya sudah tak lagi menyentuh tanah. Tubuhnya melengkung hebat. Itu karena **dia **yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Dia, Screisch. Pria pendek itu bergerak sangat cepat. Ia muncul begitu saja di depan Sai. Kemudian tak peduli dengan keadaan pemuda itu yang sedang berciuman, Screisch langsung meninju perutnya.

"Cepat sekali!" kaget Sai dalam hati, "Aku salah! Aku terlalu meremehkannya!" ia tampak memuntahkan darah.

"Bibir dibalas dengan bibir," Screisch tiba-tiba menarik baju Sai. Wajah mereka tampak bertatapan dekat sekarang. Screisch menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Kubilang, bibir dibalas dengan bibir!" ia mendadak saja menghantamkan dahinya ke dahi Sai. Sai pun hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya sambil menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Sesekali saja pemuda itu terdengar seperti menangis. Suaranya semakin lama terdengar serak-serak basah. Dia memegangi kepalanya erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan kepalanya.

"Kau akan menerima kesakitan yang belum pernah kaurasakan, Sialan!" Screisch tiba-tiba mencekik leher Sai. Ia lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Kemudian ia injak dada pemuda itu kuat-kuat.

Tidak ingin diam saja, Sai pun berusaha menghajar Screisch. Tapi belum sempat tangannya terayun, pria pendek itu mendadak saja menampar tangannya. Sai terbelalak. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai terlihat shock. Tangannya... Tangannya..., ia sudah tak merasakan lagi kalau dirinya masih memiliki tangan kanan. Screisch menamparnya tadi, dan bersamaan dengan itu tangan kanannya lepas begitu saja—seperti sebuah boneka yang sangat rapuh.

Sai menjerit. Ia bisa melihat darah terus keluar dari bahunya yang sudah tak bersatu lagi dengan tangannya. **Sial! Kekuatannya terlalu besar! Kalau terus seperti ini... Kalau terus seperti ini... aku benar-benar akan mati!** gelisah Sai dalam hati. Ia sungguh terlihat putus asa sekarang.

"Kau sudah salah memilih musuh, Bodoh!" Screisch tampak memegangi pipi pemuda itu. Ia mendadak saja merobek pipinya—melakukannya seperti bocah yang sedang mengelupasi kulit jeruk. Ia membuatnya tak lagi memiliki pipi bahkan bibir sekalipun.

Sai semakin tersiksa. Tak ada bibir, tak ada pipi, hanya giginya yang terlihat jelas tertata memanjang sampai rahang. Apalagi darah yang terus mengalir dari bekas luka robekan itu. **GWAAA**! Ia terus saja menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Sekarang, kedua kakinya tampak menjejak-jejak ke arah langit. Tangan kirinya yang masih ada, langsung ia pukul-pukulkan ke tanah bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tetapi berapa kali pun ia melakukan itu, tetap saja sama. Ciuman yang ia lakukan kepada wanita itu, apakah ini balasannya?

Screisch tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah.

Hening.

Ada apa?

Hening.

Screisch mengusap mulutnya.

Hening.

Darah? Apa yang terjadi?

Hening.

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menusuknya.

Hening.

Screisch terpaku. Pedang yang menusuknya ini. Ia kenal dengan pedang ini. Pedang suci, Excalibur. Tapi... kenapa? Apa maksudnya ini?

Perlahan, ia pun menengok ke belakang.

"Yo, _Aniiwe_,"

Screisch ternganga, "N-Naruto, apa yang kaulakukan?" ucapnya, terkejut sekaligus heran ternyata yang tiba-tiba menusuknya dari belakang adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Ada seseorang..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia tampak mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Screisch, " yang membayarku, dan dia ingin agar kau mati dengan tenang," bisiknya.

Screisch terdiam, "Bukan ... Bukan itu maksudku?" matanya tampak menatap sesuatu dengan serius—ia menatap sesuatu yang ada di belakang Naruto. Cukup jauh, terbang, dan memegang busur.

Naruto tersenyum, "Oh, itu Hinata-chan. Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya terbang dengan sayap ya?" ucapnya.

Screisch tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak terkejut kenapa Hinata bisa memiliki sayap apalagi terbang—gadis itu adalah seorang elf jadi tidak begitu mengherankan. Ia hanya berpikir, siapa orang yang meminta Naruto untuk membunuhnya? Padahal kalau diingat-ingat kembali, ia tidak pernah menanamkan rasa benci kepada orang lain, sekalipun itu seorang penjahat.

Situasi semakin membingungkan.

Entah sejak kapan, Konohamaru terlihat sudah ada di dekat Mii. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghilang—lenyap begitu saja.

Naruto masih menahan pedangnya—menusuk perut Screisch.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu dengan busurnya masih membidik pria pendek itu. Ia membidiknya dengan mata tertutup. Ia juga tampak melengkungkan tubuhnya sama persis dengan lengkungan busur yang dibawanya. Tangan kanannya terbentang penuh ke belakang—menahan anak panah yang akan segera dilepasnya. Wajahnya tak sedikit pun memperlihatkan kalau dirinya ragu. Dia berani. Dia tidak ragu. Dia sungguh-sungguh. Dia akan membunuh Screisch sebentar lagi.

"Sekarang!" Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pedangnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari kakaknya, Screisch.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Ia berteriak, mengintruksi Hinata kalau sudah waktunya untuk melepaskan anak panahnya.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

Aduh, aduh, maaf NaruHina momennya nggak terlalu kelihatan di chapter ini. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini nggak seseru chapter kemarin, maaf banget. Tapi tetep tenang, Mas/Mbak, ini NaruHina kok. Cuman nyelesain sedikit masalah pair OC saya ini (Screisch x Mii), setelah itu NaruHina full.

Kalau ada yang tanya. Sad ending ya?

Saya bukan tipe author yang suka sad ending, soalnya bikin nyesek nih hati. Kayak tuh anime Mahou Senshou, lagi klimaks adu jotos antara antagonis dan protagonis tiba-tiba aja THE END. Nanggungnya minta ampun pake banget. Apalagi anime Magi Shinbad itu, lagi keadaan perang dah END aja (meski ada 3 OVA lanjutan). Jadi semua fanfic yang saya buat bisa dikatakan happy ending.

Dah, itu aja...

Dan, selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Oh, hampir lupa, saya juga mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih buat para reader yang sampai chapter ini masih membaca fanfic saya ini. Terima kasih! Terima kasih!


	7. Di Luar Perlindungan Dinding Desanya

_Saya hanya akan bilang ; dalam sebuah cerita bisa saja terjadi._

.

.

.

**Flash Back (**Ketika Naruto berlatih di dunia lain yang disebut Jinguu karena saran dari sang kakak**)**

Naruto tampak memegang sebuah pedang kayu. Ia sebentar menatap pedang itu dengan seksama sebelum kemudian matanya kembali terpaku pada seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan benda ini?" ucapnya. "Ini hanya pedang kayu, sekali pun aku melakukan pertarungan pasti akan patah seketika. Pedang ini tidak akan bertahan lama, ..." Ia terdiam sejenak, "Kakek,"

Seseorang berjenggot putih di depan Naruto tampak menghisap _sisha _miliknya, setelah itu ia menghela nafas—mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari mulutnya yang kering itu, "Memang benar kau memiliki bakat dalam memegang pedang, Naruto." Ia tampak duduk di sebuah kursi tua, "Yang kuberikan padamu bukanlah sesuatu yang segampang itu. Cobalah melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain. Pedang kayu itu adalah sebuah kunci," jawabnya.

Naruto kembali menatap pedang kayu itu. "Sebuah kunci?" Ia bertanya-tanya.

Kakek itu memegang sebuah tongkat yang kelihatannya sudah rapuh. "Dasar bodoh!" Ia lalu memukulkannya ke kepala Naruto. "Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal untuk petunjuk," ucapnya.

Naruto tampak mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Temuilah ratu elf~" Kakek itu tiba-tiba terdiam, matanya tampak melirik kanan-kiri seperti sedang berpikir, "tidak!" tegasnya mendadak, "Temuilah putri elf, Hyuuga Hinata setelah ini," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu Hina-nee?" Naruto heran.

"Temuilah dia, dia akan membantumu," ucap Kakek itu.

"Kebetulan sekali!" Naruto tiba-tiba melakukan push-up. "Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan _oppai_nya!" sekarang ia tampak berdiri tegak, kedua matanya terlihat berapi-api, tangannya tiba-tiba ia kepalkan erat meninju langit, ia pun berteriak, "Hina-nee! Tunggu aku!"

"Hoy!" Kakek sweatdrop.

"Ah, benar juga." Naruto kembali menatap kakek itu. "Apa kau tidak berubah lagi ke wujudmu yang sebenarnya, Kakek?" tanyanya.

"Maaf saja, ..." Kakek itu kembali menghisap _sisha_-nya, "wujud **naga**ku sangatlah merepotkan. Lebih baik seperti ini. Lagipula umurku sudah tidak lama lagi dan aku terlalu capek untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berat."

Naruto terdiam, ia tampak mengamati sekeliling sekarang. "Meskipun kau pernah mengatakannya, aku tetap masih tidak mengerti dengan dunia buatanmu ini," ucapnya.

"Singkatnya dunia ini adalah pikiranku. Sekalipun apa yang kupikirkan akan muncul di sini. Beruntung pikiranku sedang kosong jadi mau sepayahnya kau mencari sesuatu di sini tetap tak akan kautemukan," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ..." Naruto menghentakkan pedang kayunya ke lantai, "apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa kembali ke dunia nyata?" Tatapannya sombong menatap orang tua itu.

"Kau itu kurang sabaran, Naruto. Biarkan kakek Oonoki ini memberitahumu hal penting yang lain." Kakek itu bersedekap. "Setelah kau berhadapan dengan Hinata-_ojou_, katakan padanya satu kata saja, 'Excalibur' begitu. Dia akan segera mengerti," lanjutnya.

"Excalibur?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, begitu."

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi?" Naruto berkaca pinggang.

Kakek itu tiba-tiba melempar tongkatnya. Tongkat itu tampak berputar pelan di udara sekarang. Tapi belum sempat tongkat itu jatuh, mendadak saja benda itu menjadi butiran pasir yang kemudian menghilang begitu saja seperti tertiup angin. "Ini tentang Screisch," ucapnya, membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan organisasi pembunuh itu, kan?" tanya Kakek itu.

"Ya," Naruto terdiam sejenak, " kurasa."

Kakek itu tampak berdiri dari kursi tuanya. "Naruto." Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, "Kakakmu itu memiliki ambisi yang sangat kuat—yang bahkan kau tidak akan menyangkanya." Ia berdiri di samping pemuda itu sekarang, "Kekuatannya sungguh di luar dugaanku. Dia terlalu kuat. Perbedaan kekuatan tempurmu dengannya hampir tak bisa dipercaya. Seratus banding satu. Dia bisa saja membuatmu terluka parah hanya dengan satu kedipan mata."

Naruto tampak mendesah kesal, "Padahal aku berlatih tidak beda dengannya. Dia 4 tahun, aku pun juga. Apa karena balas dendam dia bisa sampai sejauh itu?"

Si Kakek tersenyum sombong, "Kau sudah mengerti ya? Kurasa aku tidak perlu berbicara panjang lebar lagi." Ia memegang bahu pemuda itu, "Menunduklah," ucapnya.

Naruto menuruti perkataan kakek itu.

"Dia terlalu kuat, karena itulah dia sangat berbahaya. Jika sampai saatnya tiba nanti, ketika kau merasakan dia seperti kehilangan emosinya, ...ada sebuah permintaan dariku yang harus kaulakukan." Kakek itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafas seperti baru saja menyayangkan sesuatu, "Aku ingin kau..." suaranya memelan, " membunuhnya!"

**Flash Back End**

.

.

.

.

**We Are Assassins**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**, Screisch **&amp; **Mii © **_Milik Saya, Author_

**T **semi **M**

**Naruto **x **Hinata**

Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Superpower

Warning (**!**) OOC, OC, miss (typo)

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba sudah digenggamnya. Matanya tajam menatap ke satu arah. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah itu. Terus berjalan mendekat. Dan akhirnya, ia pun berlari—melangkahkan kakinya pendek-pendek—berlari secepat mungkin hingga membuat tubuhnya condong ke depan.

"Selamat tinggal." Naruto membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang. Ia lalu menusukkan pedangnya itu kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi ditatapnya—menusuknya tepat di perut dan membuat setengah pedangnya tenggelam ke tubuh orang itu.

"N-Naruto, apa yang kaulakukan?" Screisch melirik ke belakangnya—ke arah Naruto.

"Ada seseorang yang membayarku, ..." Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga pria kecil itu, "dia ingin kau mati dengan tenang."

Screisch terdiam. Ia melirik ke bawah seperti sedang berpikir saja. Siapa yang meminta Naruto untuk membunuhnya? Ia bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan Screish pun menjadi datar. Ia mendesah kesal. Sekarang ia bisa melihat perutnya dilumuri darah yang seakan tak mau berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja mencabut pedangnya, membuat Screisch harus memekik keras lalu jatuh terduduk. Ia kemudian berlari secepat mungkin, menjauh dari sang kakak sambil membawa Sai yang tampak pingsan.

Sementara itu, terlihatlah Hinata tengah memegang sebuah busur—sedang membidik ke arah Screisch dari jauh. Ia mendadak saja melepas pegangannya dari anak panah yang melekat pada tali busur. Anak panah itu pun meluncur cepat bagai rudal di tengah peperangan. Sangat cepat bahkan sampai memunculkan asap dalam lintasannya.

Kedua mata Hinata pun tampak menyipit. Ia heran. Entah sejak kapan Screisch sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Pria kecil itu menghilang.

Hinata terus mengamati sekeliling, mencari di mana Screisch berada saat ini. Hingga pandangannya pun berhenti ke arah Naruto. Pria kecil itu sudah ada di sana rupanya. Dan di sanalah, Naruto tampak tengah mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Screisch. Sementara itu, Sai yang masih pingsan terlihat seakan melayang di atas meraka berdua. Beberapa saat sebelum Naruto tahu kalau Screisch akan muncul di dekatnya, ia langsung melempar pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu ke atas—agar tak membebaninya dalam menyerang nanti.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan musuh yang terluka, Bodoh." Screisch menghentikan pedang Naruto hanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kupikir kau sudah terluka sangat parah." Naruto melirik sebentar sebuah anak panah yang tertancap di bahu kakaknya itu. "Jadi Hinata-chan berhasil mengenainya," ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Naruto." Screisch tiba-tiba merebut pedang Excalibur dari adiknya. Ia lalu menghancurkan pedang itu hanya dengan sekali angkat. Benar, pria kecil itu hanya mengangkatnya—membentangkannya ke langit kemudian pecahlah pedang itu begitu saja menjadi pecahan-pecahan kaca.

Naruto terpaku. Ia tidak pernah melihat pedangnya menghilang seperti itu. Biasanya, pedang itu hanya akan menjadi butiran pasir lalu tertiup angin. Tetapi yang ia lihat kali ini berbeda. Seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Apa yang telah Screisch lakukan? Ia tidak begitu mengerti.

"Pedang Excalibur milikmu baru saja kuhancurkan. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi bisa memakainya." Tatapan Screisch datar.

Naruto tersenyum sombong, "Kaupikir siapa aku?" Ia membentangkan tangannya ke belakang. "Memang benar kalau Excalibur bisa menghilang, tapi apa kau tahu kalau aku bisa memanggilnya kembali!"

Hening.

Naruto terdiam. "Ada apa?" Ia mulai gelisah. Ia pun menengok, melihat tangan kanannya yang masih dibentangkannya ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dalam hati, "Aku tidak bisa memanggil Excalibur. Ada apa ini?"

Sai terlihat jatuh di antara mereka berdua. Dia masih saja pingsan. Baik Screisch ataupun Naruto, mereka berdua mengabaikannya seakan kalau Sai itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus mereka khawatirkan lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ..." Screisch mendekati Naruto, melangkahi tubuh Sai, "Excalibur milikmu sudah kuhancurkan." Ia berhenti di depan pemuda pirang itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto tampak menggigil. Ia akhirnya mengerti. Cara pedang Excalibur menghilang hanya satu, yaitu menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang kemudian tertiup angin. Tetapi tadi—saat Screisch mengangkatnya, pedang itu malah pecah seakan hancur. Ya, Screisch benar. Ia tidak bisa memanggilnya lagi.

Naruto pun jatuh terduduk. Tanpa pedang itu ia bukanlah seorang pendekar ataupun pembunuh bayaran. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia tertawa sebentar seakan masih tidak percaya, "_Aniiwe_, kupikir Excalibur tidak bisa dihancurkan. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Screisch mencabut anak panah yang menancap di bahunya, "Sebenarnya dari awal semua yang kaujalani adalah sebuah permainan."

"Permainan?" Naruto menatapnya heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan percaya jika aku yang mengatakannya. Kau minta saja penjelasan darinya." Screisch menatap Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat sudah tak menampakkan sayapnya. Dia ada di samping Naruto sekarang.

"Hinata...-chan?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Itu benar, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum, "Sebenarnya mulai dari kau berlatih bersama master Oonoki—guru naga itu sampai saat ini, semuanya hanyalah sandiwara saja."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata menghela nafas, "Intinya, kau sudah ditipu oleh Sacchi."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Bodoh!" tegas Screisch. "Kau berlatih dengan kakek naga itu, kau memiliki Excalibur, kau bertemu Konohamaru-kun, kau kembali ke Konoha, kau bertarung dengan Neji-sama, kau datang ke sini; semuanya adalah ujian dariku untukmu, Naruto. Sebenarnya semua apa yang kaualami selama ini adalah sandiwara dari orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Akulah orang yang meminta mereka~" Ucapan Screisch terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menarik bajunya dengan kasar.

"Sialan!" Tatapan Naruto tajam. "Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? Jangan seenaknya mengatur hidupku, Bodoh!" Napasnya tak karuan. Ia benar-benar marah. "Kupikir ... Kupikir, aku sudah membuat kenangan yang indah saat itu," gumamnya.

"Kalau boleh kuberitahu, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya tidak semua adalah sandiwara seperti yang dikatakan Sacchi, loh." Hinata angkat bicara.

Naruto semakin erat menarik baju kakaknya, "Benarkah itu?" Wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Sebuah rencana pasti tidaklah berjalan selancar mungkin, meskipun rencana itu adalah rencana yang sangat mudah. Yang dikatakan Hina-nee itu benar, semua selain yang aku katakan tadi bukanlah sandiwara."

Naruto terdiam. Ia melepas Screisch begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, ..." Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi polos, "apakah saat aku ngutang ramen di warung itu juga termasuk ujian darimu?"

"Ha?" Screisch heran.

"Dan saat aku mengintip gadis-gadis di pemandian, saat aku berusaha menyewa seorang gadis tapi selalu gagal, saat aku mencuri celana dalam dan bra para gadis di pemandian, saat aku~"

"Mana kutahu, Bodoh!" teriak Screich, sweatdrop.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak tapi percayalah, semua ini Sacchi lakukan hanya untukmu." Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto. "Kau harus senang memiliki kakak seperti dia, belum pernah ada seorang kakak yang mau serepot Sacchi, tahu. Melakukan hal-hal yang besar hanya untuk adik sepertimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap Sai yang masih tergeletak pingsan, "Apa dia juga termasuk orangmu?"

Screisch terdiam sejenak, "Tidak. Aku juga terkejut dengan tindakannya. Kupikir kalau kau tidak menghentikanku tadi dia sudah mati di tanganku."

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi jika aku tidak berusaha membunuhmu tadi kau tidak akan memberitahuku tentang ujian yang kaubicarakan."

Tatapan Screisch berubah sombong, "Itulah ujian terakhir. Kau berhasil menusukku dengan Excalibur, ujian selesai. Kau lulus. Sekarang aku bisa membebaskanmu, kau sudah dewasa, aku tidak perlu mengawasimu lagi."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau harus berterima kasih, Naruto-kun. Tanpa Sacchi yang selalu mengawasimu, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang. Dia meminta Pemerintah agar tidak jadi mengirim tentaranya untuk tak memburu pembunuh sepertimu. Bayangkan saja kalau seluruh dunia bekerja sama hanya untuk membunuhmu, Naruto-kun. Kau mungkin terkenal, tapi kau tidak bisa lari," jelas Hinata.

"Bagimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" Naruto menatap Screisch.

"Mereka semua mengangkatku sebagai manusia terkuat di dunia karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan Ibukota dari sebuah meteor raksasa. Pemerintah berhutang padaku, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengabulkan permintaanku," jawabnya.

"Sacchi, kupikir sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberinya hadiah."

Screisch menjentikkan jarinya, "Sesuai perintahmu, Ojou-sama." Dan saat itulah, dalam sekejap mata di belakang Screisch muncul seorang wanita. Itu Mii.

"Mii, lakukan itu sekarang ; buka gerbangnya, biarkan Naruto mencabutnya sendiri."

Mii tampak bingung menatap sekeliling, "Apa yang terjadi ini?" Ia melihat para assassin tergeletak pingsan di tanah.

"Sudahlah, kaulakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Akan kujelaskan nanti," ucap Screisch.

"Baiklah." Mii segera membuat segel di tangannya—mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada, membuat jari-jarinya tidur kecuali jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Ia juga tampak memejamkan matanya. Cukup lama ia terdiam, ia pun kembali membuka matanya secara perlahan hingga menampakkan kedua bola matanya yang bersinar biru terang. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto dan saat itulah sebuah pedang tampak sudah dibawa pemuda itu. Naruto bahkan sampai mengedip beberapa kali karena pedang itu tiba-tiba ada padanya.

"Mii, bukankah aku bilang kau hanya perlu membuka gerbang dimensi dan membiarkan Naruto untuk mengambilnya sendiri? Kenapa kau langsung memberikannya?" kesal Screisch.

"Jangan kasar begitu, Sayang. Naruto kan sudah menjadi adik iparku, tidak mungkin juga kalau aku membuatnya kerepotan."

Screisch menghela napas. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto, "Itu adalah pedang Durandal, Naruto. Pedang yang dititipkan Hina-nee pada kami berdua."

"Durandal? Apa pedang ini lebih istimewa daripada Excalibur?" Naruto menebas-nebaskan pedang itu ke kanan kiri.

"Memang tidak sepopuler Excalibur, tapi pedang itu tidak kalah kuatnya, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya pedang itu hidup, namun dalam artian jika semakin kuat dirimu maka semakin kuat pula pedang itu. Dan ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi kalau kau ingin memilikinya." Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Durandal memilih calon pemakainya bukan dipilih, jadi jika pedang itu menolakmu, kau tidak pantas memilikinya."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pantas memiliki pedang ini?" Naruto melihat seksama pedang yang dibawanya. Ada rantai yang tampak terikat di bagian pegangannya memanjang sampai ke tanah. Dan sedikit keunikan dalam pedang itu, yaitu keseluruhannya berwarna biru.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, Naruto-kun, kau hanya perlu memegangnya. Jika pedang itu terasa berat bagimu, itu artinya dia menolakmu. Tetapi jika pedang itu terasa biasa bagimu, dia menerimamu sebagai pemilik barunya," jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau hanya perlu beradaptasi dengan pedang barumu, Naruto." Screisch menatap Hinata, "Maafkan aku, Hina-nee, kuserahkan para assassin itu padamu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Mii, kita masuk." Screisch berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. "Ah, hampir lupa." Ia berhenti di depan pintu, "Naruto, Hina-nee, kalian punya 3 jam untuk istirahat ; kita tidak punya waktu selebih itu. Persiapkan diri kalian, setelah 3 jam kalian berdua harus mengantarku sampai ke pantai. Aku akan berburu gurita." Kemudian ia pun masuk dan diikuti Mii di belakangnya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling, "Di mana Konohamaru?"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 **: Di Luar Perlindungan Dinding Desanya

.

.

.

.

**Satu jam berlalu setelah itu.**

Di tempat Naruto—dekat rumah Screisch, tampaklah pemuda itu sedang sibuk menari dengan pedang barunya. Tak memakai baju, hanya celana panjangnya yang ia pakai. Berlari, memutar tubuhnya, kemudian menebas. Berlari, melompat, kemudian menebas. Berlari, melompat, memutar tubuhnya di udara, kemudian menebas. Berbagai teknik Naruto lakukan hanya untuk membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan pedang barunya itu, Durandal.

Dan Hinata yang tak luput pandangannya dari Naruto, tak kunjung pergi dari tempatnya ; duduk dengan secangkir teh yang ada di atas meja depannya sambil memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bermain-main dengan pedang yang ia berikan padanya.

Sementara itu di dalam rumahnya, Screisch terlihat telentang di sebuah tempat tidur. Mii duduk di dekatnya—memangku kepala pria kecil itu. Kedua mata mereka berdua terpejam. Luka-luka yang ada pada tubuh Screisch pun tampak tertutupi oleh cahaya putih yang seakan-akan sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkannya.

.

.

.

**Dua jam berlalu.**

Di suatu pemandian air panas, terlihatlah Hinata dan Mii sedang berendam. Memejamkan mata sambil menikmati apa yang mereka berdua rasakan saat air hangat menyentuh kulit mereka. Hinata mengikat rambutnya yang panjang, sementara Mii membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, karena memang rambutnya tak sepanjang milik gadis elf itu. Mereka berdua bahkan menghela napas secara kompak, dan diakhiri dengan tawa mereka yang membuat suasana menjadi akrab.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-san, apa Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan pedang barunya?" Mii bersandar pada dinding bak.

"Yah, kupikir dia memang selalu bisa beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang sudah dipegangnya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut. Hinata meminta Mii untuk bercerita tentang bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir hingga memiliki seorang putri bernama Mira seperti sekarang ini, dan Mii meminta Hinata bercerita tentang bagaimana bisa Naruto membuat elf bangsawan sepertinya merasakan apa itu 'mencintai'.

.

.

.

**Tiga jam pun berlalu.**

Mari kita layangkan pandangan terlebih dulu ke luar wilayah desa, terus layangkan melewati dinding yang melindungi desa, terus ke selatan hingga dapat kita lihat ada pantai di sana. Kita berhenti sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan di pantai itu. Gelombang-gelombang kecil tampak saling bergulung, tak mau membiarkan gelombang yang mendahuluinya untuk lebih naik ke daratan. Dan lihat, ada banyak sekali anak penyu yang berbondong-bondong berjalan atau berlari menuju laut. Sementara di atas mereka sudah terlihat para burung yang berterbangan sudah siap memangsa, bahkan sudah ada yang mendarat kemudian berlari sambil mematuk beberapa dari anak-anak penyu itu.

Sekarang coba kita alihkan pandangan ke arah seekor tikus yang terlihat bersembunyi di sebuah batu itu. Dia masih terdiam di tempat meskipun dilihat dari caranya melihat para anak penyu seperti seseorang yang sedang kelaparan saja. Matanya tak berkedip. Hidungnya terus mengendus. Dia melihat ke atas sebentar, melihat para burung sambil menunggu kesempatan. Dan ketika itu tiba—ketika burung tak melihat ke arahnya, dia pun segera berlari mendekati seekor anak penyu yang paling dekat dengannya, kemudian dia bawa anak penyu itu di mulutnya menuju hutan. Tikus itu terus berlari, melewati semak belukar, melewati akar pohon, melewati bebatuan, hingga akhirnya sampailah dia di sebuah lubang kecil—rumahnya.

Baru saja tikus itu akan masuk ke lubang itu, sebuah patukan hebat membuatnya tersungkur. Seekor ular kobra. Tikus itu pun menjerit sambil berusaha bangun untuk melarikan diri. Akan tetapi sang ular tidak mau diam saja. Dia langsung gigit tikus itu hingga pingsan kemudian ditelannya hidup-hidup.

Beberapa saat setelah ular kobra itu memakan si tikus, sebuah cengkeraman dari sepasang kaki bercakar mendadak membuatnya terbang. Kali ini seekor burung elang. Sang ular menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, namun itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi elang itu.

Seakan-akan kita mengikuti elang itu terbang dari belakangnya. Tanpa dikepakkan sedikit pun hanya sayapnya saja yang dibentangkan. Terbang tenang tak seperti burung-burung lainnya. Terbang melewati pohon-pohon yang hijau di bawahnya dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dia terbang dari tempat tadi—tempat ketika dia mendapatkan ular kobra itu, dia pun turun di sebuah cabang pohon. Dia terus mematuki sang ular sampai mati kemudian memakannya melalui paruhnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat burung elang itu berada, tampaklah Naruto dan Hinata memegang senjata mereka masing-masing. Naruto membawa pedangnya, Hinata membawa senjata sucinya yang kali ini berbentuk seperti sebuah palu raksasa. Mereka berlari membentuk segitiga dengan Screisch di depan mereka. Berlari sangat cepat melewati batang-batang pohon di sekeliling mereka. Berlari sangat cepat hingga membuat tubuh mereka tampak condong ke depan.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita menggunakan kuda saja," ucap Naruto.

"Kita akan menghadapi makhluk pemakan segala, Bodoh. Jangan mengeluh," sahut Screisch, matanya tampak melirik ke kanan kiri.

"Sacchi."

Screisch menengok ke arah Hinata, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin berburu gurita?"

Screisch terdiam sejenak, "Sebenarnya ini masalah desaku, mungkin kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti. Untuk saat ini waspada saja, 'mereka' akan segera menyadari kehadiran kita. Asal kalian tahu, di luar perlindungan dinding desaku sangatlah berbahaya. Jadi siapkan diri kalian untuk melihat apa yang belum pernah kalian lihat sebelumnya."

Suasana pun lengang. Hanya terdengar derap kaki mereka yang cepat dan suara kecil dari kibaran jubah yang masing-masing mereka pakai. Screisch dengan jubah coklat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala, Naruto dengan jubah assassinnya, Hinata dengan jubah hitamnya yang seperti gadis sniper dalam film fantasi.

Sekarang tatapan mereka tampak tajam.

"Kalian berdua bersiaplah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang, ia berada di depan Screisch sekarang. Sementara di belakang, Hinata sudah bersiap dengan palu raksasanya. Mereka berlari membentuk garis lurus.

Dan di depan mereka—di depan sana cukup jauh, terlihatlah makhluk-makhluk aneh yang sedang bergelantungan di cabang-cabang pohon. Mereka bergelantung seperti kelelawar yang tidur, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak sedang tidur. Wujud mereka agak mirip kera; baik badan maupun bentuk tangan dan kakinya. Namun mereka memiliki tiga pasang mata yang menyala merah, berbulu tebal hitam tajam seperti bulu landak, dan mulut mereka dipenuhi oleh busa putih seperti ludah yang digelembungkan.

"Hey, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan sejak kapan 'mereka' sudah ada di sekitar kita?" Naruto mengamati sekeliling. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata para makhluk yang bergelantungan itu juga ada di sekitarnya. Mereka semua bergelantung dengan ekor mereka.

"Bahkan di belakang kita!" Hinata melirik belakangnya. "Gawat, kita benar-benar terkepung!" paniknya.

"Mereka menatap kita dari cabang-cabang pohon seperti kelelawar, tapi mereka hanya melihat kita saja." Screisch mengamati sekelilingnya, "Sebelum mereka menyerang, kita harus cepat sampai ke pantai!"

Naruto mengadah melihat beberapa makhluk aneh di sekitarnya, "Sial! Sebenarnya jumlah mereka berapa, sih?!"

"Bertahanlah! ..." Tiba-tiba Screisch memegangi tangan Naruto, "Aku akan~!" Ia kemudian melempar sekuat tenaga pemuda itu hingga menembus ranting-ranting dan daun-daun pohon di atas. "Hina-nee!" Ia sekarang menatap Hinata di belakangnya, "Gunakan sayapmu, kau harus menyusul Naruto! Sekarang!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata tampak sudah tak memegang palu raksasa itu—sepertinya ia sadar kalau senjata itu tidak akan berguna.

"Tenang saja, ..." Screisch tersenyum sombong, "lariku ini lebih cepat dari angin, ..." ia terdiam sejenak, "cepatlah!"

"Aku duluan!" Sepasang sayap mirip sayap capung pun muncul di punggung Hinata. Sekarang kedua kaki gadis itu sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi. Ia terbang melewati para makhluk aneh yang bergantungan di cabang-cabang pohon.

Screisch terdiam. Ia perlahan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap sekeliling. Saat ini ada sekitar 5 dari mereka yang sudah mengepungnya membentuk lingkaran.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa sembarangan membunuh mereka. Aku harus lari!" batinnya.

Screisch pun menatap sebuah batang pohon tak jauh darinya. Ia tiba-tiba tertawa, "Waaah, kenapa kau datang terlambat, Kawan?"

Para makhluk itu pun menatap ke arah batang pohon yang Screisch lihat. Namun setelah mereka sadar kalau itu hanya tipuan, mereka kembali menatap ke arah pria kecil itu. Tetapi saat mereka menatapnya, Screisch sudah tak ada di sana. Ia baru saja melarikan diri.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihatlah Hinata terbang di atas pepohonan. Naruto tampak menggantung pada tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Ah, aku agak terkejut tadi, Sacchi benar-benar melemparmu. Tenagaku hampir saja terkuras hanya untuk mengejarmu, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu kita harus turun. Kita sudah meninggalkannya jauh di belakang," sahut Naruto. "Kita akan sampai di pantai sebentar lagi." Ia bisa melihat laut di depan sana yang sedikit terhalang pepohonan.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun." Hinata pun mengurangi kecepatan terbangnya sambil pelan-pelan turun memasuki pohon-pohon hutan. Kali ini di sekitar mereka—tepat di cabang-cabang pohon tak terlihat para makhluk aneh itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah aman.

"Hinata-chan, bukankah itu...," Belum sempat Hinata menurunkan Naruto, seseorang tampak sudah berlari di depan mereka, " A-Aniiwe? ...Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sacchi!" Seseorang itu menengok ke arah mereka berdua saat Hinata memanggilnya. Dan benar saja, itu Screisch.

"Hey, kenapa kalian di sini? Kupikir aku sudah melemparmu tepat ke pantai, Naruto!" tegas Screisch.

"Maaf, aku yang membuat Naruto-kun di sini!" Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata berlari menyusulnya.

"Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat." Screisch kembali menatap ke belakang. Setetes keringat tampak muncul di pelipisnya. "Kita harus lari secepat mungkin!"

"H-Hoy." Naruto tampak terpaku menatap belakang. Ia tak berkedip sekali pun. "Mereka benar-benar sudah mengejar kita." Naruto masih terlihat tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Para makhluk aneh itu. Sangat banyak. Jumlah mereka. Ratusan ... hampir ribuan.

Hinata hanya mendelik. Ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Di belakangnya ; para makhluk aneh dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak sedang mengejarnya. Entah mereka semua itu gila atau tidak, para makhluk aneh itu mengejar mereka bertiga dengan tergesa-gesa dan seakan tidak sabar ingin menangkapnya. Terlalu banyaknya mereka, makhluk-makhluk itu membentuk seperti gelombang tsunami yang menerjang pohon-pohon di depannya. Membentang panjang seperti gelombang besar di laut yang menggiring Naruto, Hinata maupun Screisch ke pantai.

"Kalian berdua larilah sekuat tenaga! Jangan sampai tertangkap!"

"Ngomong saja sih gampang, ini sudah batasku, tahu!"

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi!"

"Yah, kau benar, Hinata-chan!" Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat ke arah Screisch. Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya seerat mungkin. "Jangan sentuh kakakku, Bodoh!" Ia berteriak sambil menghajar seekor makhluk aneh yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di atas Screisch.

Screisch terdiam menatap Naruto. Ia pun tersenyum, "Bagus! Tetap seperti itu, Naruto!" teriaknya, senang.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukannya karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Tetaplah seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, ...tapi jangan salahkan aku apa yang akan terjadi nanti...~" Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti.

Pandangan Hinata mendadak terarah ke seekor makhluk aneh yang tampak sudah berada sangat dekat di belakang pemuda pirang itu. Makhluk itu memegangi tangan Naruto.

Hinata ternganga kecil. Ia masih berpikir 'Apa yang dilakukan monster monyet bermata 6 itu?'. _Makhluk itu memegangi tangan Naruto._ Hinata pun terbelalak. "Naruto-kun, pegang tanganku!" Ia berteriak sambil membentangkan tangannya.

Tetapi belum sempat Naruto menerima tangannya, dia sudah terlebih dulu dilempar oleh makhluk itu ke belakang. Naruto pun tercebur ke gelombang raksasa yang penuh makhluk aneh itu. Sekarang Naruto sudah tak terlihat di mana pun, baik di belakang Screisch ataupun di samping Hinata.

"SIAAAL!" Screisch tiba-tiba berlari di belakang Hinata. "Hina-nee, kita harus tetap lari! Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya! Kau akan mati!" Ia mendorong gadis itu agar terus berlari.

Tangan Hinata masih terbentang. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Sepertinya ia masih belum percaya apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia terus bergumam memanggil Naruto dan hanya Narutolah yang ia gumamkan. Ia menatap ke arah gelombang penuh monster itu sambil berharap kalau Naruto pasti akan keluar dari sana.

"Ayolah, Naruto, ... jangan membuatnya khawatir lebih dari ini." Screisch menengok ke belakang, melihat gelombang raksasa itu, "KELUARLAH DARI SANA!"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata terpaku ke arah sesuatu yang baru saja muncul dari sekumpulan makhluk aneh itu—gelombang itu. Sesuatu yang mencolok karena jubahnya. Dan ada seekor makhluk aneh yang menggendong padanya. Hinata pun tersenyum. Benar, itu adalah Naruto.

"Sial! Bulu mereka benar-benar tajam!" Naruto menyusul Screisch dan Hinata. "Seluruh wajahku terasa perih!"

"Kau hampir membuat Hina-nee menangis, Bodoh." Screisch menatap sebentar seekor kera monster yang ada di punggung Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mati begitu saja." Naruto tersenyum sombong. Ia mengabaikan makhluk itu meskipun beberapa kali berusaha memakan kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Naruto-kun." Hinata tampak tersenyum.

"Maaf." Naruto tiba-tiba memegangi kepala monster kera itu, kemudian ia banting makhluk itu ke depan, membuatnya menabrak tanah hingga retak dan terbentuklah kawah seperti habis dihantam meteor kecil.

"Kita hampir sampai di pantai! Siapkan posisi kalian!"

Mendadak saja Hinata memegangi bahu kanan Screisch, dan Naruto memegangi bagian yang kiri.

"Pasir mulai terlihat di depan kita! Lakukan itu saat kita ada di antara hutan dan laut!"

"Siap, Komandan!" tegas Naruto.

Kedua kaki Screisch pun sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi, karena Naruto dan Hinata mengangkatnya. Mereka sudah ada di tengah pantai sekarang. Pemuda assassin dan gadis elf itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka lemparkan pria kecil itu menuju laut, bahkan terlalu kuatnya mereka melempar baru beberapa detik saja Screisch sudah tak terlihat oleh mata.

"Bagaimana dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu?" Hinata tak berani menatap ke belakang meskipun ia sudah berhenti berlari.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak bisa mendekati kita lagi, mereka benci pasir! Itulah yang dikatakan Aniiwe!" Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto melihat ke belakang—ke dalam hutan, makhluk-makhluk aneh itu sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

**#NOTE AUTHOR 1:**

Biar nggak salah paham:

_3 pasang mata berarti mata berjumlah 6._

_Sepasang kekasih berarti dua orang, satu pria dan satu wanita._

**#NOTE AUTHOR 2:**

Ngakak, deh. Akhir chapter ini kayak chapter 4. Yah, mau gimana lagi, memang begitu ceritanya.

Di bagian serunya, agak kemrungsung saya membuatnya. Maaf kalau nggak seseru chapter kemarin-kemarin.

Semoga saja chapter kali ini nggak membuat kalian bingung. Maksudnya bingung dalam artian membayangkan, loh.

Oh, jika kalian ingin tahu kabar tentang "Di mana Konohamaru?" dan "Bukankah Screisch menyerahkan para assassin kepada Hinata?". Jawaban saya sih ; ikutin aja ceritanya sampai end.

**Terima kasih** dan **selamat menunggu** chapter berikutnya. (kayaknya chapter selanjutnya adalah ending, deh) Dan satu lagi ... Maaf, maaf banget pokoknya.


	8. Menjadi Manusia

**.**

**.**

**Chapter **8 : **Aku Ingin menjadi Manusia**

Mii tampak berada di lingkaran sihir yang ia buat di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia berdiri di tengah bintang yang terlingkari itu sambil memasang segel di tangannya. Ia juga tampak memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi penuh sambil membaca sebuah mantra dalam hati. Ia akan segera melakukan sihir teleportasi. Ia akan meneleportasi Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja selesai melakukan misi mereka, yaitu mengantar Screisch sampai ke pantai.

Beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia mulai membuat lingkaran sihir berisi bintang dengan batu-batu kecil yang dikumpulkannya itu, ia perlu menentukan seberapa besar luas lingkaran yang harus dibuatnya. Karena akan meneleportasi 2 orang, mungkin dibutuhkan sekitar 2 meter untuk jari-jarinya. Usai itu, Mii menggambar lingkaran dengan sebuah ranting kayu agar dalam penempatan batu-batu nanti bisa pas. Kemudian ia pun mulai meletakkan batu-batu itu menuruti garis yang ia buat dan terbentuklah lingkaran sihir khusus teleportasi.

Batu-batu yang membentuk lingkaran sihir mulai menyala bagai lampion yang bersinar. Mii yang tadi masih berdiri di tengah lingkaran sihir itu entah sejak kapan kedua kakinya sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi. Ia melayang di atas lingkaran sihir itu. Ia berada 2 meter di atas lingkaran sihir itu sekarang.

Dan belum sempat kita mengedipkan pandangan satu kali, Mii tampak sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Ia lenyap entah ke mana. Sementara itu, di atas—tepatnya di langit terlihatlah kobaran api seperti meteor yang meluncur jatuh melewati awan-awan di sekelilingnya. Jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat awan-awan itu menghilang seakan tersedot olehnya.

Batu-batu dari lingkaran sihir itu semakin terang menyala. Semakin terang menyala sampai terlalu terangnya itu hingga di sana pun tak terlihat begitu jelas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tentang posisi meteor tadi, bahkan Mii sekalipun.

Tak lama kemudian, sinar yang sangat terang itu pun mulai menghilang. Batu-batu yang membentuk lingkaran sihir itu mulai meredup cahayanya. Dan Mii terlihat sudah berada di tengah lingkaran sihir itu sekarang. Ia berada di sana bersama dua orang yang entah sejak kapan tampak sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar sihir teleportasi yang menakjubkan. Aku tidak mengira kalau teleportasi bisa seperti itu. Benarkan, Hinata-chan?"

"Sihir teleportasi dari klan Kanzaki memang berbeda dari sihir teleportasi yang lain," sahut Hinata.

"Mulai sekarang kalian berdua istirahatlah di dalam rumah. Aku akan pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat." Mii keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hening. Baik Naruto dan Hinata, tak ada yang mengucapkan apa pun setelah itu. Mereka hanya berdiam diri saling berhadapan. Tak ada wajah yang menandakan kalau mereka itu sedang bahagia atau bosan, hanya raut wajah mereka yang memperlihatkan kalau mereka sepertinya sedang ingin diam dan tak ingin bicara apa lagi. Kedua tangan Naruto tampak mengepal, sementara Hinata tak berani menatapnya.

"Ini terlalu beresiko, apa kau yakin?" Naruto seperti sedang meyakinkan gadis itu pada satu hal yang penting.

"Aku yakin, ini pasti berhasil. Bukankah aku sudah janji?" Hinata kemudian menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau sedang bertaruh nyawa, tahu. Ini terlalu berbahaya." Sekarang Naruto yang tak ingin menatap wajahnya, mengalihkan wajahnya tak menatap Hinata.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu mendekatinya lalu memeluknya erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang dirasakannya saat ia peluk pemuda itu. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia," katanya pelan.

Angin pun berhembus kencang seketika itu. Langit yang tadinya cerah mulai diselimuti awan hitam yang berdatangan dari utara. Matahari tertutupi juga. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari mana pun. Sambaran kilat biru, kemudian tetesan air mulai berjatuhan. Semakin lama semakin deras. Tetapi mereka berdua tak kunjung berteduh. Hinata masih memeluknya erat. Naruto terus mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu, ...Ojou-sama."

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hinata melemas. Ia sudah tak memeluk Naruto lagi. Ia seperti tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia pun jatuh terbaring di tanah. Dan entah kenapa, ia tersenyum. Ia menatap sebentar langit yang mendung dari bawah sambil tersenyum, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan matanya mulai tertutup sepenuhnya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilakukannya sejak dulu. Membunuh gadis itu.

Di tengah derasnya hujan saat itu, petir tiba-tiba menyambar dengan keras. Naruto mengadah ke langit memperlihatkan wajahnya yang begitu tajam ; mendelik, namun tatapannya kosong. Sementara Hinata tampak terbaring di tanah dengan dadanya yang tertancap oleh pedang Durandal. Mata gadis itu tertutup, meskipun ia masih saja tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata-chan. Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali dari dunia bawah, dan saat itulah kita akan benar-benar menikah!"

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Cerita udah mulai klimaks. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi ending beneran.

Emang sengaja saya buat chapter ini lebih pendek. Oke, saya akui kalau saya ini plin-plan orangnya. Plin-plan dalam membuat fanfic boleh boleh aja, asal jangan plin-plan dalam pacaran apalagi nikah. #Bwah!

Tenang, ini happy ending, kok.


	9. Aku Harus Cepat

**Enjoy it**

* * *

Sore itu hujan begitu lebat. Petir menyambar, dan angin berhembus kencang. Naruto terdiam di halaman depan rumah Screisch. Tubuh Hinata yang tampak terbaring di tanah terlihat mulai menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya putih yang kemudian terbang ke langit. Naruto sendirian di tempat itu. Ia terus mengadah ke atas sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan wajahnya dihujani air dari langit.

"Aku harus cepat," gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil pedang Durandalnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah kakaknya. Ia lalu berhenti di depan pintu itu. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menghidupkan Hinata sebagai manusia. Langkah pertama sudah ia lakukan. Sekarang langkah kedua, ia harus pergi ke dunia bawah, dunia di mana para makhluk aneh berasal. Di sanalah roh kaum elf tinggal setelah meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan di sanalah ia akan mengambil Hinata lalu membawanya kembali ke dunia ini. Cara yang mudah tapi sebenarnya tidaklah semudah itu.

Ia butuh seseorang dari klan Kanzaki untuk membukakan gerbang dimensi penghubung dunia ini dengan dunia bawah. Selain itu, ia juga butuh orang yang kuat untuk menemaninya. Dunia bawah sangatlah berbahaya, ia tidak bisa pergi sendirian. Konohamaru tidak mungkin ia ajak, karena anak itu lebih lemah darinya. Ia butuh yang kuat, lebih kuat darinya, sangat kuat seperti kakaknya, Screisch.

Naruto mengepal erat-erat. Pintu mulai terbuka meskipun ia belum sempat mengetuk. Seorang wanita dengan kacamata berambut pendek mulai terlihat. Itu Mii, istri kakaknya. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum. Entah kenapa, sepertinya wanita itu sudah tahu apa yang akan dirinya katakan.

"Aku akan membantumu. Tunggulah sampai kakakmu pulang," katanya lembut.

Naruto terdiam, "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Hinata-san memintaku untuk membantumu ketika kami sedang berdua tadi. Lagipula aku pasti akan membantumu, karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa 'dia' akan marah dan aku tidak bisa tidur nanti."

* * *

**Adventure, Fantasy, Superpower**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original Character**

* * *

Mii tampak memasang segel di tangannya. Matanya terpejam, berkonsentrasi. Ia akan meneleportasi Screisch ke sini langsung. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia juga sudah bertelepati dengannya, memberitahunya kalau dirinya akan melakukan teleportasi. Karena tempat Screisch berada jauh mungkin akan memakan _mana _yang cukup banyak, jadi Mii perlu menyiapkan tubuhnya terlebih dulu.

Lingkaran sihir pun mulai terlihat mengelilingi wanita itu. Semakin lama semakin bersinar terang. Lalu dari lingkaran sihir itulah perlahan mulai menampakkan seseorang. Muncul seperti seekor cacing dari tanah. Kepala, hingga akhirnya seseorang itu tampak sepenuhnya. Dan kemudian lingkaran sihir itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan Screisch di sana.

"Aku sudah dengar situasinya, sebaiknya kita cepat," kata Screisch tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia agak terkejut kakaknya tidak bertanya apapun padanya.

"Aku akan mengirim kalian berdua ke dunia bawah. Persiapkan diri kalian!" tegas Mii, sambil memegang sebuah kertas putih yang bertuliskan "Yuuhi" dalam huruf Hiragana.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun hanya beberapa saat ia langsung membuka matanya. Sambil berkata "Kai!", Screisch dan Naruto tampak sudah tak ada di tempat.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

_**Pendek banget. Cuma buat ngilangin penasaran kalian aja dulu. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini nggak end juga. Saya usahain end nih. Serius kok, meski butuh waktu yang lama. Maaf dan terima kasih.**_


	10. Final

**Maaf updatenya lama banget. Ini chapter terakhir, saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang bener-bener penasaran sama nih fanfic. Ok segitu saja basa-basinya, semoga terhibur, selamat membaca.**

* * *

Dunia tercipta dibagi menjadi tiga bagian: dunia bawah, tengah dan atas. Dunia bawah adalah dunia di mana para monster berasal, baik itu dari kalangan hewan, hantu, siluman ataupun manusia. Sedangkan dunia tengah hanya dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk normal saja, tidak mencapai tahap monster. Dan untuk dunia atas ditempati oleh makhluk-makhluk suci.

Dunia sudah dibagi dalam kehidupan yang berkeadilan. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat berpindah dunia kecuali para elf yang telah mati. Mereka sebenarnya makhluk dunia tengah, tapi saat mati roh mereka berpindah ke dunia bawah dan tinggal di sana selama mereka masih menginginkan kehidupan. Namun jika mereka tak memiliki harapan ingin tetap hidup, rohnya akan pergi menghilang entah itu ke surga atau neraka.

Masing-masing dunia telah memiliki satu penjaga. Dunia atas dijaga oleh makhluk yang disebut **Sky**, sedangkan dunia tengah disebut **I****r****a** lalu dunia bawah disebut **Groud**. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda tetapi kehebatan mereka sama. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertarung karena sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain.

Sky memiliki tubuh seperti manusia, kekuatannya berhubungan dengan benda-benda angkasa. Dia memiliki istana yang besar tertutupi oleh lubang hitam dan tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Meskipun dia memiliki istana, dia tak memiliki satu pun pelayan atau prajurit. Dia tidak merasa kesepian, karena dia diciptakan tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan.

Ira tak memiliki wujud, tapi dia selalu ada di mana-mana. Tak seorang pun luput dari pengawasannya di dunia tengah. Kekuatannya belum dituliskan di buku manapun, masih menjadi misteri. Ditambah lagi, apa dia memiliki istana atau tidak bahkan belum ada penjelasannya sama sekali. Para Sejarawan di dunia masih mencari-cari informasi tentang Penjaga dunia tengah ini.

Sementara Groud memiliki wujud seperti siluman. Diceritakan dalam sebuah buku yang berasal dari nenek moyang salah satu suku di pedalaman negara tropis, dia memiliki tanduk yang melingkar ala kambing petarung di atas telinganya, berkepala manusia, bertubuh kekar, dan yang paling mencolok darinya adalah singgasananya. Ke mana pun ia pergi selalu membawa singgasana miliknya. Terbang seakan tak terpengaruh oleh gravitasi dan satu lagi yang mencolok darinya, yaitu syalnya yang panjang melingkar di lehernya mengibas ke belakang. Dia adalah Penjaga yang paling gagah daripada kedua saudaranya, Sky dan Ira. Meskipun sifat mencoloknya adalah sifat yang kejam tanpa ampun.

Dalam chapter sebelumnya Screish dan Naruto pergi ke dunia bawah untuk membawa Hinata kembali. Meskipun mereka tahu bahaya kali ini bukanlah bahaya biasa, namun bahaya yang benar-benar bahaya, mau tidak mau mereka harus berhadapan dengan Penjaga dunia bawah yang terkenal mengerikan itu.

The Keeper of Underworld, sebutan kerennya.

* * *

**Cerita ini hanya khayalan belaka, tidak nyata, hanya untuk hiburan. Ambil positifnya aja ya?**

* * *

Mereka berlari, hanya itu yang bisa kita tahu saat ini.

Screisch dan Naruto terus berlari melewati tempat yang bisa dibilang terowongan atau gua.

Tidak, kalian salah.

Tempat itu seperti bidang empat sisi yang berbentuk seperti terowongan panjang yang di setiap sisinya bergambar kotak-kotak hitam putih seperti papan catur. Terowongan itu seakan sedang bergoyang-goyang atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut dengan meliuk-liuk, seperti sedang di dalam perut monster saja.

"Tempat ini membuatku pusing," kata Naruto yang berlari di belakang Screisch.

"Kau harus menahannya, Naruto, kita hampir sampai!" tegas Scresich yang tak kalah pusingnya, sampai-sampai keringatnya menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Sial, kepalaku seperti mau pecah!" Naruto mulai frustasi. Ia pun mendahului Screisch.

"Hoy, Naruto, kau tidak boleh ceroboh! Setelah melewati tempat ini akan ada jurang yang sangat dalam, jangan sampai berteriak atau kau akan membangunkan para Pemakan~**sial**!"

Belum sempat Screisch selesai bicara, terowongan yang sedang mereka lewati tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan oleh tempat yang dipenuhi kehampaan, hanya ada langit yang berwarna putih, dan warna hitam jika kita melihat ke bawah. Benar, saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam posisi jatuh.

"Sial, sekarang apa lagi?!" Suara Naruto menggema.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kubilang jangan berteriak!"

Raungan tiba-tiba terdengar, dan itu membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Seperti raungan monster yang sedang marah. **Grrruarrr!** Begitu. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali, tapi berlangsung sampai saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti karena Screisch dan Naruto masih ada di tempat hampa ini.

Suasana semakin membuat merinding. Semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap, dan mereka berdua masih dalam posisi jatuh.

"Hoy, Naruto..." Screisch tampak menatap diam dengan wajah gelisah ke belakang Naruto, "aku peringatkan kau, jangan sampai menengok ke belakang, kau mengerti? Kau mengerti, kan? Hoy..."

"A-Apa maksudmu? Jangan menakutiku...~" Naruto benar-benar menengok belakangnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sepasang mata tajam sangat besar dengan mulut yang dipenuhi gigi yang penuh dengan air liur ada di sana. Itu hanya berwujud mata dan mulut saja. Seperti... Seperti... sang Pemilik mata dan mulut itu sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Ini gawat!" Screisch kelihatannya tahu sesuatu, "Naruto, pejamkan matamu, jangan melihatnya! Kalau tidak, roh kita akan dimakannya dan tubuh kita akan terjebak di sini selamanya!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan mati, Sialan!" Scresich memperjelas sambil cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya.

"H-Hoy, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Naruto juga.

Mereka berdua pun memejamkan mata.

Manusia terkuat, Screisch pun sampai ketakutan seperti itu. Perjalanan mereka ini benar-benar berbahaya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Screisch pun begitu. Dia hanya tahu dari membaca buku, nama-nama dari makhluk peliharaan sang Penjaga, salah satunya makhluk tadi.

Sepertinya sudah waktunya mereka membuka mata.

"Sekarang kita di mana lagi?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan hanya terlihat bunga matahari yang ada.

"Mungkin kita sedang di kebun bunga," ucap Screisch juga terlihat bingung.

"H-Hah?! Itu tidak mungkin. Setelah apa yang kita lewati tadi, kenapa kita berakhir di tempat~"

**"****Selamat datang di Dunia Bawah, Manusia.****"** Suara berat tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka.

Naruto melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada orang lain.

**"Ada tujuan apa kalian ke tempat berbahaya ini?"** Suara itu terdengar lagi. Seperti berasal dari langit saja.

"Aku ingin membawa Hinata kembali!" lantang Naruto.

**"Oh, maksudmu nyawa gadis elf yang baru tiba tadi ya?"**

"Aku ingin membawanya kembali tapi aku minta dia hidup sebagai manusia."

**"Dasar Manusia Rendahan. Benar-benar egois."**

"Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai taruhannya, meskipun itu nyawaku sekalipun!"

**"Nyawamu itu tidak terlalu berharga bagiku, apa hanya itu saja?"**

"Apapun. Asal aku bisa membawa Hinata kembali!"

**"Baiklah, aku terima itu. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus menghiburku terlebih dulu."**

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu?"

**"Lihatlah ke bawah."**

Naruto pun melihat ke bawah.

"Hah? Di bawah tidak ada apa-apa kecuali bunga matahari." Naruto kembali mengadahkan wajahnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya harus aku...~" ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Entah kenapa, pedangnya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Ia terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kepala orang.

Sangat besar.

Hanya kepala saja.

Mata kepala orang itu mendelik tanpa pupil di bola matanya. Mulut ternganga lebar memperlihatkan air liurnya yang seperti ingus kental yang menetes-netes mengenai beberapa bunga matahari hingga membuat bunga-bunganya kering seketika. Darah mengalir dari mata ke pipi, juga dari telinga.

Sangat mengerikan.

Tidak bertubuh, hanya kepala saja, dan itu sangat besar. Dan jelas sekali kalau **Kepala Orang Saja** itu ada di atas Naruto sekarang—seakan mau memakannya.

Tempat yang dipenuhi bunga matahari, tempat Naruto berada saat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tempat kosong.

Lantai menjadi putih bersih. Langit juga putih.

Belum lama setelah Naruto melepaskan pedangnya, dan pedang itu masih belum dikatakan jatuh.

Benar, pedang itu masih ada di udara dan mungkin akan memakan waktu seper sekian detik hingga pedang itu benar-benar jatuh.

Nol koma nol... atau berapa, entahlah, tapi kita lihat saja.

Pucuk pedang itu terlebih dulu mengenai permukaan, kemudian memantul ganti gagangnyalah yang mengenai permukan, lalu memantul lagi pucuk pedangnya yang kena permukaan, memantul lagi gagangnya yang kena, terus seperti itu hingga pedangnya terbaring sempurna di lantai.

Naruto tampak sudah tak terlihat di tempatnya.

Kepala Orang Saja itu kelihatannya sedang mengunyah sesuatu. **Kress! Kress!** Suara dari mulutnya—terdengar seperti kita sedang memakan daging mentah dan alot saja. Ditambah lagi, mulutnya tak henti-henti meneteskan air liur yang tampak seperti ingus kental yang warnanya gelap, dan asal kalian tahu, itu menjijikan—seperti kita sedang meminum segelas ingus kita sendiri.

Benar, kan? Itu sangat menjijikan.

Dan sepertinya sudah cukup lama Kepala Orang Saja itu mengunyah, dia pun terdiam. Sesekali dia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan. Kemudian suara aneh terdengar setelah itu.

**GLEK!**

Dia menelan sesuatu.

Tapi di sisi lain sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang.

Di mana Screisch?

* * *

**Chapter END : We Are Assassins**

* * *

Kali ini kelihatannya kita sedang ada di hutan. Lihatlah di sekeliling, hanya ada pepohonan dan juga tak jarang semak belukar. Atau di bawah, tanahnya tampak lembek—sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu turun hujan.

Sekarang mari alihkan pandangan ke arah seekor elang yang tampaknya sedang mengawasi sesuatu dari atas ranting pohon. Dia hanya terdiam.

Apa dia sedang mengincar mangsanya?

Mungkin tidak, karena yang dia lihat bukanlah tikus atau kelinci melainkan seseorang yang berdiam diri berdiri dengan mata tertutup.

Itu Naruto.

"Ugh..." Dia membuka matanya. "Kupikir... aku sudah mati dimakan monster kepala itu tadi."

**"Sekarang kau ada di sebuah dunia kecil yang belum pernah dihuni manusia sebelumnya." **Sang Penjaga berbicara.

"Apa sang Penjaga itu sepengecut ini sampai-sampai tidak mau menampakkan dirinya saat berbicara?"

**"Jaga mulutmu! Kaupikir aku ini siapa? Dasar Manusia rendahan, bersyukurlah karena aku mau memberimu kesempatan."**

"Cepat beritahu saja, bagaimana bisa aku menghiburmu?"

**"Hah... Oy, Ses-chan, adikmu ini benar- benar tidak tahu sopan santun ya?"**

Naruto terheran. Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa sang Penjaga itu sedang berbicara dengan orang lain? Dan siapa itu Ses-chan?

"Y-Yah... dia memang seperti itu." Suara Screisch.

"A-Aniiwe?" Naruto melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada orang lain selain dia. "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Begini, Naruto, s-sebenarnya... sebenarnya... sang Penjaga dunia bawah, Groud-_sama _adalah guruku dulu," jelas Screisch.

"Hah?! K-Kupikir... Kupikir kita berlatih di tempat yang sama."

"Bukan begitu. Begini... waktu kau pergi berlatih pertama kali, aku tidak benar-benar langsung pergi ke kota, aku berlatih dengan sang Penjaga, terutama Groud-_sama _ini."

"T-Terutama? Jadi maksudmu... k-kau dilatih oleh tiga Penjaga dunia sekaligus? Itu gila!"

"Begitulah."

"Tapi jika itu benar, bukankah kau tidak punya waktu? Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi kuat. Tapi setelah kuhitung mulai dari aku berlatih hingga kau mengabariku akan menikah dan punya seorang putri, itu tidak memungkinkan. Memangnya kau bisa membalikkan waktu apa?" Naruto semakin bingung.

**"Satu jam di dunia nyata adalah 2 tahun di alam para Penjaga menurut hitungan manusia,"** timpal sang Penjaga, Groud.

"Benar-benar tidak adil. Pantas saja kau sangat kuat." Naruto menghela napas.

"Memangnya kaupikir aku bisa mencegah meteor jatuh hanya dengan latihan senjutsu dari kakek itu apa? Jangan bodoh," lekas Screisch.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi kelihatan sangat ketakutan dengan makhluk mata tadi meskipun kau sudah pernah berlatih di dunia bawah? Apa kau berakting lagi?" Sepertinya Naruto sedikit kesal karena ditinggal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada makhluk itu, meskipun pernah baca di sebuah buku. Lagipula makhluk itu benar-benar membuatku ngeri, apa salahnya?" jelas Screisch.

"Setidaknya kau harus ada di sini bersamaku, bukan malah ikut-ikutan tidak menampakkan diri?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya—memanggil pedang Durandal. Mungkin dia tahu kalau dia akan bertarung.

**"Itu tidak akan aku izinkan. Kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, dan asal kautahu saja, aku belum pernah memberikan kesempatan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Kau harus menghargai kesempatan ini dengan kehormatanmu sebagai ahli pedang," **kata sang Penjaga, Groud.

"Iya iya, makanya cepetan dong beritahu aku bagaimana cara menghiburmu?"

**"Hm... sungguh tidak punya sopan santun. Baiklah, kau hanya perlu bertarung dengan makhluk yang ada di depanmu saat ini. Kau kalah, kembalilah dengan tangan kosong. Kau menang, bawa gadis itu. Tawaran yang menguntungkan bagimu, kan? Jadi berterimakasihlah."**

Ada seekor kanguru di depan. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti kenapa yang jadi lawannya adalah seekor kanguru yang berpenampilan aneh.

Coba kalian lihat apa yang dikenakan kanguru itu di tangannya. Sarung tinju warna merah. Meskipun hanya sarung tinju saja yang aneh darinya, bagaimanapun juga tetap saja itu tidak biasa.

Apa kanguru itu dari sirkus? Jangan bodoh. Memangnya di dunia bawah ada yang seperti itu apa?

Kanguru itu juga tampak melompat-lompat layaknya atlet tinju.

Oke, Naruto tahu tidak seharusnya meremehkan lawan. Dia sepertinya tidak sia-sia memanggil pedangnya duluan tadi.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Kanguru-san." Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah hewan itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Hoy hoy hoy, dia bisa bicara rupanya.

"K-Kau tahu apa maksudku?!" Naruto juga terkejut.

"Aku adalah salah satu peliharaan terkuat yang dimiliki Groud-sama. Berbicara dengan bahasa manusia tidaklah sulit bagiku." Beberapa kali dia melakukan tinju untuk pemanasan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kita lihat saja nanti, apa kau bisa membuatku berkeringat?" Dia membungkuk sedikit sambil membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang.

Kanguru itu tertawa layaknya pria. "Kenapa kuda-kuda seorang ahli pedang seperti orang yang baru awal-awal memegang pedang?"

Naruto semakin lebar tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini ahli pedang, tapi kau tidak tahu apa maksud kuda-kuda sepele yang sedang aku lakukan ini."

"Aku peringatkan. Kita sedang ada di pulau kecil. Mungkin kita akan berakhir bertarung di atas laut. Dan... jika kau punya masalah dengan tekhnik berdiri di atas air, jangan kaupikir 1 persen pun bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuhku!"

"Aku tidak butuh 1 persen untuk memiliki kesempatan menyentuhmu karena aku punya 100 persen untuk membuatmu babak belur!"

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah itu. Hanya saling menatap tajam dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Kanguru dengan sarung tinjunya, dan Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Sekarang mari kita alihkan sebentar pandangan ke arah elang yang sempat kita lupakan di awal tadi. Dia menengok ke kanan-kiri dengan cepat ala ayam yang sedang melihat sana-sini. Matanya yang tajam sudah tak melihat ke arah Naruto lagi. Dia mulai melebarkan sayapnya sebelum kemudian terbang menjauh dari tempat yang akan menjadi arena pertarungan.

Lihat, setelah dia terbang beberapa bulunya tampak terlepas dan melayang-layang jatuh. Dan dari balik bulu-bulu itu kita bisa lihat Naruto sudah ada di belakang Kanguru dengan pedangnya yang teracung ke depan agak ke atas.

Darah menetes.

Pipi Kanguru tergores, tapi dia tersenyum. "Cepat juga kau. Kepalaku mungkin sudah melayang tadi jika aku tidak menghindar sedikit," katanya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kanguru. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Dia fokus bertarung.

Kanguru juga memutar tubuhnya, meskipun pedang Naruto sudah sangat dekat di lehernya. Tapi dia lebih cepat. Dia menghajar Naruto tepat di perut hingga membuatnya muntah air kemudian terpental menabrak sebuah pohon.

Kali ini Kanguru itu melompat-lompat kecil mendekati Naruto. Tapi seketika itu Naruto sudah ada di depannya sambil mengayunkan tinjunya.

"Kaupikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan itu?" Kanguru juga mengayunkan tinjunya.

Tinju mereka pun saling bertabrakan sampai sebuah kawah tiba-tiba terbentuk di tanah tempat mereka berdiri.

Tangan yang Naruto gunakan untuk meninju berdarah.

"Lihat. Tanganmu saja tidak kuat menahan tinjuku, kau perlu latihan yang lebih...—" Kanguru terdiam seketika.

Pedang Naruto tampak sedang terayun ke leher si Kanguru. Sudah kena kulit, tapi hanya menyentuh saja belum melewati kulit.

Kanguru sesegera mungkin memukul tangan kiri Naruto yang tengah mengayunkan pedang itu.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan pedangnya terlempar jatuh.

Kanguru berhasil selamat.

"Pintar juga. Kau membuatku teralihkan pada tangan kananmu, sementara tangan kirimu fokus membunuhku. Tapi aku heran, kenapa leherku yang selalu jadi titik prioritasmu untuk mengalahkanku?"

Naruto terbatuk beberapa kali memegangi dadanya, tapi dia tersenyum. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang akan mengalahkanmu?" katanya.

Kanguru terheran.

Naruto tersenyum iblis. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Tubuh Naruto mendadak saja terangkat. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Matanya mendelik sampai pupilnya tak terlihat. Kanguru tiba-tiba meninju perutnya lagi.

Waktu seakan melambat. Naruto masih terangkat.

Kanguru mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga pemuda itu. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

Kemudian dua tinju, Naruto terima di wajah dan dadanya. Lalu empat tinju di bahu dan paha. Dua tinju lagi. Sepuluh tinju lagi. Duapuluh tinju lagi. Kanguru terus meninju sampai bisa kita lihat dia seakan-akan memiliki banyak tangan saja.

"Ada apa dengan kepercayaan dirimu tadi?" Kanguru berhenti meninjunya. "Mana hawa membunuhmu tadi?! Tunjukkan padaku!" Dia kembali meninju Naruto. Tapi kali ini hanya dengan satu tinju saja. Meskipun begitu, satu tinju itu bisa membuat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya menikung seperti tertiup angin.

Naruto pun terlempar. Menabrak batang pepohonan hingga patah. Terus terlempar melewati hutan, pantai lalu terguling-guling di atas air laut. Terus terguling-guling hingga si Kanguru menghentikannya hanya dengan menyentuh bahunya saja.

Selain itu Kanguru juga cepat, kalau saja dia tidak secepat itu tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan Naruto tadi.

Si Kanguru menyentuh bahu Naruto sepertinya bukan suatu kebetulan. Saat ini kita hanya bisa melihat Kanguru itu sendiri di atas air laut. Dia sendirian berdiri di atas air.

Di mana Naruto?

Dia tenggelam.

"Ugh..." Tampak beberapa gelembung keluar dari mulutnya, mungkin karena dia mencoba bernapas.

Naruto semakin tenggelam.

"Sial! Aku tidak boleh mati di sini!" Dia pun mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Namun ketika sudah sampai di permukaan, ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto melupakan si Kanguru. Dia sudah tak di laut lagi.

"Sial, si Penjaga itu sepertinya merubah dunia seenaknya lagi!" Naruto berdiri di atas air.

Tempat ini seperti danau neraka yang dipenuhi oleh tulang manusia yang sedikit demi sedikit menguap menjadi asap yang baunya seperti daging busuk. Lebih jelasnya, danau darah.

Dan lihatlah di sekitar danau. Ada banyak makhluk aneh yang seakan sedang menunggu Naruto agar lekas keluar dari danau. Mempunyai kepala kambing, badan kurus kering sampai kelihatan tulang rusuknya, kaki layaknya kambing, tapi kedua lengannya sangat berotot ala tangan atlet angkat besi. Mereka berdatangan berbondong-bondong seakan ingin melihat Naruto.

"**Goatman**, sebut saja mereka dengan nama itu," kata Kanguru yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Apa mereka juga peliharan tuanmu?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dan saat itulah pedangnya muncul.

"Makhluk kotor seperti mereka bukanlah peliharaan Groud-sama. Mereka hanya penghuni di tempat ini," jawab Kanguru. "Asal kautahu saja, mereka itu kuat lho. Aku peringatkan, sebaiknya kau tidak terpental lagi saat kuhajar atau mereka akan menangkapmu."

"Hey... kakimu... kenapa?" Naruto melihat kaki Kanguru yang entah sejak kapan mulai berubah menjadi kaki manusia.

"Kalau aku melompat terus, akan jadi susah menghajarmu makanya kali ini aku lebih memilih berlari," jawabnya.

"Dasar Kanguru egois, kau merusak seni alam di dunia tengah. Kanguru itu suka melompat, dan kau harus memegang prinsip itu agar—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja Kanguru menghajar wajah pemuda itu. Sepertinya peliharaan sang Penjaga dunia bawah ini tidak suka dikomentari.

"Cobalah untuk tidak tertangkap oleh para Goatman, Uzumaki Naruto," bisik Kanguru.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terlempar.

Dan sepertinya dia sedang dalam bahaya. Dia sudah tak di danau lagi. Dia menabrak batang pohon karena terlempar keluar dari danau.

Makhluk-makhluk yang disebut Goatman mulai mengerubungi Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka tampak menjilati tangan Naruto seperti sedang mencicipi makanan saja. Semakin lama mereka semua mulai saling tarik-dorong hanya untuk menjilati tangan pemuda itu.

**"Mbeeek!"** Mereka mulai mengeluarkan suara. Awalnya hanya satu, tapi semakin lama mereka semua bersuara layaknya kumpulan kambing yang cerewet minta makan. Berisik sekali.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini? Menjijikan! Hey, jangan jilat tanganku! Hey!" Naruto tampak jadi bahan tarik tambang bagi para Goatman. Ada yang memegang tangan, kaki, baju sambil terus menjilatinya. Mereka terus saling tarik.

Para Goatman itu sungguh punya lengan yang kuat, Naruto sampai meringis kesakitan. Dia merasa seperti kaki dan tangannya akan putus.

"Sial! Hentikan woy! Tanganku... mau putus... Sialaaan...! Sial! Siaaal! Siaaaaaal! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKUUU! SIAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Para Goatman mulai melepaskan Naruto. Mereka sedikit menjauh darinya. Sepertinya mereka agak takut dengan teriakan Naruto tadi.

"Di mana Kanguru itu? Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku menghadapinya?" Naruto tidak bisa melihat sekeliling karena para Goatman yang mengerubunginya.

**"Mbeeek!" **Lagi, para Goatman mengeluarkan suara itu. Mereka seperti sedang saling berkomunikasi layaknya ibu-ibu gosip.

Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjauh dari mereka. Melompat, berlari menginjaki beberapa kepala mereka dan melompat lagi. Akhirnya dia bisa berlari menjauh dari para Goatman itu.

Sekarang di mana Kanguru?

Naruto mengamati sekeliling tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Tidak ada Kanguru di manapun, hanya terlihat pepohonan yang kering dan tinggi dengan tanah gesang yang permukaannya tak karuan—seperti ada di sebuah hutan yang mati, tak ada tumbuhan lain selain batang pohon tanpa daun.

Naruto mengernyitkan matanya saat sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba terjadi di sekitar. Dia sedang melewati makam, yang terlihat. Ada banyak sekali batu nisan di sekeliling, kebanyakan berbentuk salib dan ukurannya cukup besar. Namun yang membuat aneh bukan itu, tapi di atas makam-makam yang terlihat ada tangan yang bermuncullan.

Semakin lama mulai jelas seperti apa pemilik tangan itu. Bangkit dari tanah. Jumlahnya mulai bertambah dan bertambah. Itu mayat hidup. Mereka mulai berjalan, kemudian berlari secepatnya mengejar Naruto.

"Kenapa di tempat ini ada makhluk seperti mereka?" Dia mempercepat larinya.

Mayat-mayat hidup itu benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka seperti memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari apapun keadaannya, entah salah satu kakinya yang sudah tak ada, kepalanya sudah putus, cuma setengah badan, dan yang paling mengerikan ada yang berlari sambil membawa kepalanya sendiri atau berlari seperti orang mabuk tanpa kepala beberapa kali menabrak pohon tapi tetap saja terus berlari.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya karena seorang mayat hidup menghadangnya. Mayat itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya setelah itu. Dia hanya memukul-mukuli dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian dia memuntahkan cairan hitam kental yang disertai ular-ular kecil hidup bercorak zebra.

Naruto tidak ingin mencemari pedangnya, ia pun kembali berlari secepat mungkin. Tidak ada waktu untuk melayani para mayat hidup itu. Dia harus segera menemukan Kanguru atau Hinata tidak akan bisa ia bawa kembali.

"Hoy, Kanguru, jangan jadi pengecut! Apa kau tidak ingin bertarung dengan—" Naruto tiba-tiba memiringkan tubuhnya karena sebuah batang pohon mendadak melesat ke arahnya dari depan.

Tidak hanya itu saja. Kanguru tampak berdiri di atas batang pohon itu. Kakinya terayun seperti akan menendang bola.

Naruto hanya terbelalak menyadari kaki Kanguru sudah ada dekat di wajahnya. _Sial_! umpatnya dalam hati sebelum kemudian terlempar ke belakang mengarah pada para mayat hidup tadi.

Hidung Naruto berdarah karena tendangan Kanguru. Sekarang ia dikerubungi mayat hidup yang tampaknya ingin menjadikannya bagian dari mereka.

Tetapi, Naruto tidak ingin mati sekarang.

Dia pun memutar pedangnya. Darah warna hitam kemudian terciprat ke mana-mana. Sepasang tangan, kaki bahkan kepala sekalipun melayang-layang di udara. Pedang Naruto basah akan darah.

"SIAAAL!" Naruto kembali berlari. "KANGURU, BERTARUNGLAH DENGAN JANTAN!" teriaknya lagi.

Sesuatu yang aneh entah sejak kapan sudah terlihat di belakang Naruto. Berwarna hitam, memiliki sepasang mata merah dan mulut yang tersenyum lebar bagai iblis.

Naruto melirik sekeliling. Ada banyak sekali genangan air, apa baru saja turun hujan ya?

Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto menginjak salah satu genangan air itu. Bulatan-bulatan kecil air yang diakibatkan injakan Naruto pun mulai terciprat. Belum. Mungkin lebih tepat belum bisa dikatakan terciprat karena bulatan-bulatan airnya juga belum jatuh ke suatu tempat. Masih dalam keadaan melayang. Kadang bulatan air itu menjadi lonjong, kadang bulat, kadang juga bulat tak beraturan bahkan menjadi dua.

Dan ketika satu bulatan air itu jatuh ke tanah, bisa kita lihat Naruto sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke bayangan yang dari tadi membuntutinya. Tangannya terbentang ke belakang dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia ayunkan pedangnya ke bayangan itu.

**WUSH**! Suaranya begitu jelas ketika pedang Naruto mengenai bayangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan kekuatan aneh yang ada padamu sekarang." Kanguru akhirnya menampakkan diri. Dia berdiri di atas pedang Naruto.

"Aku akui kau sungguh kuat, tapi aku peringatkan jika kau lengah jangan salahkan aku kalau kepalamu terbang nanti." Naruto memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang tampak seperti mata katak.

"Begitu ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Kekuatan yang muncul dengan mengumpulkan energi alam ke dalam tubuh dan menjadikan energi itu sebagai kekuatan sendiri, _Senjutsu._ Tapi tetap saja itu bukan kekuatanmu sendiri, kau cuma mengemis pada alam agar memberikan kekuatannya kepadamu. Tidak lebih!"

"Memangnya apa masalahmu jika aku memang begitu?!" Naruto membalikkan pedangnya; membuat bagian tajam mengarah ke atas tepat ke Kanguru, kemudian ia balik badan dan ditebaskannya pedang itu bermaksud membelah si Kanguru mulai dari selangkangannya terlebih dulu. Namun sebelumnya Kanguru sudah menghilang.

"Kau memang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, tapi kekuatan yang kaupinjam dari alam belum bisa menyamaiku sebagai peliharaan salah satu sang Penjaga." Kanguru berdiri di ranting pohon.

Naruto tampak berlari sekarang. Entah kenapa dia malah menjauh dari Kanguru bukan menyerangnya.

"Hey hey hey, padahal aku senang ketika kau mengatakan _apakah aku bisa membuatmu berkeringat_, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah lari dariku?" Kanguru juga berlari untuk mengejar pemuda itu dengan kaki manusianya. "Ha?! Uzumaki Naruto!" Dia lalu tertawa jahat. "Cepat! Hadapi aku lagi!" Dia tertawa semakin gila.

"Jangan kaupikir aku sepengecut itu untuk meninggalkan musuh sepertimu!" Naruto mendadak memutar tubuhnya sambil melempar pedangnya tepat ke wajah Kanguru.

"Itu percuma!" Kanguru memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar. "Geh! Itu keputusan yang ceroboh. Kau membuang satu-satunya senjata yang kau gunakan untuk menghadapiku! Itu bodoh sekali! Sangat ceroboh! Kau bodoh!" Kanguru tertawa lagi. "Kau bodoh! Bodoh sekali! Sangat sangatlah bodoh!" Dia kelihatan senang seakan sudah menang saja.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak mengayunkan tangannya seperti memegang pedang saja meskipun pedangnya sudah ia lempar tadi, dan itu membuat Kanguru terdiam yang terlihat sudah ada di depannya, dekat.

"Jadi begitu, kau bisa memanggil pedangmu lagi." Kanguru menebak-nebak.

"Ketahuan ya?" Dan benar saja, dalam sekejap pedang muncul di tangan Naruto yang terayun itu.

Kanguru melekungkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah sementara pedang Naruto masih terayun di atasnya.

**SRASH**! Suara yang dihasilkan pedang itu mampu membuat pohon-pohon di depan sana terpotong hingga membuat setengah wilayah hutan menjadi gundul.

"Mungkin kalau aku terkena seranganmu tadi bisa gawat." Kanguru sedikit melototkan matanya, kelihatannya dia cukup terkejut.

Naruto mendesah kesal. "Bisakah kau berhenti menghindar? Itu membuatku mulai tidak suka bertarung denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku!" Kanguru mengayunkan tinjunya.

Naruto bergeser sedikit ke samping sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar, dan itu membuat tinju Kanguru berhenti di depan dadanya.

"Pukulanmu tidak akan pernah mengenaiku lagi," kata Naruto.

"Kau beruntung bisa menghindari tinjuku kali ini. Mungkin jika kau tidak menghindar, kau bisa berakhir seperti pohon-pohon yang ada di sana." Kanguru tersenyum sombong.

Benar yang dikatakannya, ketika Naruto menengok ke arah sebaliknya dari pohon-pohon yang telah ia potong tadi bisa kita lihat tempatnya lebih parah—batang pepohonan remuk seperti dilanda angin ribut tanpa satu batang pun berdiri. Setengah wilayah hutan terpotong dan setengahnya lagi hancur berantakkan.

Sekarang hanya tanah mati yang terpandang ke manapun. Entah ada di mana para Goatman dan mayat hidup tadi pergi, tapi mereka sudah tak terlihat.

Kanguru dan Naruto pun saling melompat ke belakang.

Kanguru tampak membuka mulutnya lebar, dan seketika itu muncullah bulatan sebesar bola sepak yang wujudnya seperti matahari. Bola itu mulai menyerap sesuatu seperti bulatan-bulatan hitam kecil yang entah dari mana asalnya. Wujud bolanya mulai berubah dari wujud matahari menjadi gelap hitam. Tanah yang diinjak Kanguru pun tiba-tiba membentuk kawah. Bulatan-bulatan kecil hitam masih terus diserap bola itu dan kawah yang terbentuk tadi semakin besar.

"Kita sedang bertarung. Jangan seenaknya mengulur waktu hanya dengan serangan bola aneh lemah seperti itu," kata Naruto—dia kelihatan santai sekali, pedangnya bahkan tidak diangkatnya.

"Kalau menurutmu ini lemah, cobalah untuk menahannya!" Bola hitam pekat yang Kanguru ciptakan mendadak melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, itu bukan hal yang sulit."

Bola itu sudah dekat di depan Naruto.

"Itu mudah." Naruto cuma berjalan biasa mendekati Kanguru dan bola itu entah kenapa melewatinya begitu saja. "Lihat." katanya sambil tersenyum menang.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Kanguru mundur selangkah, terheran. "Padahal aku sudah membidikmu dengan benar. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Apa kau tahu? Kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan sang Penjaga adalah kekuatan alam, itu termasuk dirimu. Cara kerjanya seperti magnet, jika kau mendekatkan kutub yang sama akan saling menolak. Jadi intinya aku menggunakan Senjutsu bukan untuk membuat diriku semakin kuat saja, namun juga sebagai alat penolak untuk segala serangan yang kau lancarkan padaku."

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Ketika aku bisa menghindari pukulanmu sejak pertama aku memakai Senjutsu. Saat itu sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menghindar, itu hampir seperti refleks karena seperti ada sesuatu yang menolak atau memaksaku agar menghindar secepat mungkin. Dan itu juga bekerja pada bolamu tadi."

Ledakan pun tiba-tiba terjadi jauh di belakang Naruto hingga membuat langit menjadi gelap dan hanya cahaya yang berasal dari ledakan itu. Sepertinya ledakan itu adalah ledakan yang diciptakan oleh bola yang Kanguru lesatkan tadi.

Kanguru pun tersenyum. Dia menurunkan tangannya. "Aku kalah," katanya.

"Apa? Ini baru saja dimulai, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerah?" Naruto heran.

"Kau sudah tahu rahasianya. Lagipula percuma saja kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini, seranganku sudah tidak bisa mengenaimu lagi seperti katamu," jelas Kanguru.

"Jangan bodoh! Setelah kau mengahajarku dan mempermainkanku?! Tidak bisa! Kita harus selesaikan pertarungan ini!"

"Kau **terlalu **menghargai dirimu. Memangnya untuk apa kau ke sini, untuk apa kau bertarung denganku? Bukankah untuk menyelamatkan seseorang? Sadarilah tujuanmu! Jangan **terlalu **egois!"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Kanguru benar, dia pergi ke dunia bawah hanya untuk membawa Hinata kembali. Hanya itu.

Kanguru mulai terlihat menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya putih. "Senang bertarung denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa bertarung lagi." Ucapan terakhirnya sebelum menghilang.

Tempat di mana Naruto berada pun mulai berubah. Tanah yang gesang mulai ditumbuhi rumput-rumput. Pohon-pohon berdaun lebat tinggi dengan cepat dan menutupi tanah dari sibar matahari. Kicauan burung mulai terdengar. Hutan yang sebelumnya tidak subur menjadi hutan hijau, seakan-akan Naruto sedang menyaksikan bagaimana kehidupan alam yang dari tidak ada menjadi ada.

"Naruto." Seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya.

Itu Screisch. Dia tampak menggendong seseorang yang terselimuti kain putih tipis di punggungnya.

"S-Siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

Screisch menurunkan seseorang itu, "Apa kau tidak mengenal gadis yang jadi tujuanmu ke sini? Dia ini Hinata. Kau harus belajar mengenal orang yang kau cintai, Naruto."

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau menggendongnya!" teriak Naruto langsung.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah marah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang menggendongnya! Padahal aku sudah membayangkan kalau setelah mengalahkan Kanguru itu akan ada air terjun di depanku lalu Hinata ada di balik air terjun dan... dan... tanpa pakaian sedang menungguku terbaring di peti mati, kemudian... kemudian aku menggendongnya sambil merasakan tubuh telanjangnya. Oh, sialan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya! Tapi kenapa?! KENAPA KAU YANG MEMBAWANYA?! SIALAAAN!"

Screisch tertawa, "Kupikir apa. Kalau kau ingin menggendongnya, gendong saja sekarang."

Naruto terdiam. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Kalau dia tiba-tiba bangun aku bisa saja mati."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Dia kan milikmu."

Naruto pun menggendong Hinata di punggung. Sekarang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas tangan gadis itu yang putih halus melingkar di lehernya, bisa ia rasakan napas gadis itu yang menderu di dekat telinganya, tekanan yang ada di punggungnya, juga kehangatan. Selain itu Hinata seperti baru mandi saja, ia terlihat segar dan baunya seperti sabun mandi. Dan yang paling penting adalah gadis itu bukan lagi Elf.

"Kita akan pulang, Naruto," ucap Screisch.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau cuma perlu diam, dan lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah kita akan mengirim kita kembali."

Naruto pun melayangkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan yang ia lihat adalah setengah tubuhnya sudah menghilang termakan lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau yang berputar.

"Ini sedikit menakutkan."

"Jangan banyak komentar. Ini jalan satu-satunya untuk kita pulang yang teraman. Memangnya kau ingin melawan monster-monster seperti Pemakan Roh saat kita datang ke dunia bawah apa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Makanya tutup mulutmu."

Mereka pun menghilang, tertelan oleh lingkaran sihir itu.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Enaknya dibikinin sequel nggak ya? Gimana? ^_^**


End file.
